A Second Chance
by vikinggoddss
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fic...It is set in season 5...Cole is still struggling to get over Phoebe...Piper realizes something that changes how she sees Cole...Piper isn't pregnant and Cole is not crazy...Just Hot! Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: NC 17...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Prologue

She stood over the bed looking down on the man sleeping so fitfully,"even in sleep you are tortured by the witches...they will not give you any peace" she whispered softly as she reached out to stroke his face, a face so beautiful yet so troubled " I have seen your future and I will not let them do this to you...since love for the witch is destroying you,so shall love heal you"  
As Elizabeth shimmered out of the room she took one last look at her son thrashing about on his bed, lost in yet another nightmare,she felt his pain,his anguish and she promised quietly "I will save you Cole..." 

Elizabeth shimmered quietly into the room of the witch she knew could save her son...she looked down atthe witch as she slept, she sleeps so peacefully,she thought,feeling anger burn through her," yes" she whispered "you sleep the peaceful sleep of the ignorant and self righteous while my son, who you and your sisters have damned suffers the agony of your betrayal...well not any longer you need to feel the agony of what you have done to him."Elizabeth"s hand began to glow a deep shade of red and she reached out not quite touching the witches' face, "He gave up everything for the Charmed Ones and how did you repay his faith? You murdered him!! Now you need to see what you have done. You need to feel his pain and recognize your betrayal...and then ..." she said softly as she laid her glowing palm on the face of the witch "and then,Piper Halliwell you need to heal him"... 

Chapter 1

Piper awoke with a start not seeing the beautiful demon who shimmered out of her room silently. She had been dreaming...well actually it was more of a nightmare...she had been reliving the last few months, Cole becoming the source,and how she and her sisters had vanquished him and now he was back and he seemed to be so hurt and lost...where was this coming from? she wondered, Cole was evil. He had become the Source. He had married Phoebe in a dark ceremony and impregnated her with his demon seed..."so where is this "sympathy for the demon" coming from?!!" she wondered again."Get a grip Piper" she muttered aloud to herself " You are just under a lot of stress," things with Leo had deteriorated to the point where she no longer saw a future for them at all and somehow her heartbreak had manifested itself into sympathy for Cole.

"Yes that has to be it...you don't actually feel sorry for Cole you are just hurting and so is he and so you are relating to those feelings he is going through"but... and Piper finally asked herself the question that had been plaguing her ever since they had found out Cole was The Source..."why?" Why had Cole become The Source when he had been so happy with Phoebe and the good he was doing with them? If Piper was honest with herself (and she usually was) she had to admit it made no sense for him to willingly become the source of "frigging" all evil !!  
Suddenly she felt dizzy and fell back on her bed her head spinning. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in her bed but in some kind of cavern.There were candles burning and it looked like some kind of ritual chamber...like the someplace from another time...

"Where am I " she thought"and did I just shimmer? How did I shimmer?". It was then she saw Cole. He had shimmered into the cave and was now looking around looking confused, almost...frightened "What the...Cole..."she said but he couldn't seem to hear her, then Piper heard another voice, a voice she would not soon forget a voice of pure evil...The Seer! "don't be afraid" the seer said "Who are you?"Where am I?" Cole was sying..he looked scared and angry at the same time."Back in your once and future life... Belthazor"The Seer said as she came fully into the cavern. "ok what the HELL is going on here?!!" Piper exclaimed as she tried to freeze the room...but neither the seer nor Cole could apparently hear her or were affected by her powers as they gave no notice that she had spoken at all. "I don't work with evil anymore" Cole was saying,"you might reconsider "the seer said "if you hope to save your precious witch...""OK..this is sooo weird" Piper said... she must be dreaming..."thats it! this is all just a dream" she said pinching herself to prove it "OUCH!!" "Well THAT didn't work!!" she muttered rubbing the spot on her arm that she had pinched herself.

She watched in facination as the Seer laid out the plan for Cole to take in the hollow and absorb The Sources powersand use them to defeat him and save them all. She watched with horror as Cole wrestled with the knowledge that if he did not do this they would all without a doubt die...She watched feeling tears come to her eyes as Cole questioned "what happens to me after?" seeing in his eyes his desire to be good...the tears rolled down Piper's cheeks as she heard the Seer lie to Cole, telling him that she and her sisters would banish the Hollow and that Cole would "return to normal.""No Cole...no, no, no...please don't..."She put her hands over her mouth and stifled her sobs as she watched this tragedy unfold "If I do this" Cole was saying looking sick "what do you see then?" "A future " the Seer said weaving her lie, "for both sides!" Piper saw the torment on Cole's face as he struggled with this decision and as she watched in agony the seer said the words that sealed all of their fates... "This is your only chance to save your love."

chapter 2

Piper opened her eyes slowly..."Ok" she said "I am in my room,in my own bed, sooooo it was a dream...whew! THAT was REALLY weird" She flung the covers off and leaped out of bed "GOD it had seemed so REAL!!"she murmured aloud,she could still smell the earthy smell of the cavern, feel it's chill...she could still hear Cole's words and feel his fear and anguish as he absorbed the Hollow...  
God what was happening to her? She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Piper barely recognized the face staring back at her, her eyes were swollen and puffy as if she REALLY had been crying ALL night.

"OK...sooooo I am upset about me and Leo and I've been crying in my sleep about that and somehow my subconscious felt Cole's hurt and since I don't have an explanation for WHY Leo and I are where we are and why we are not going to make it I am projecting those emotions towards Cole and the pain I know he is in?!!!"Piper... c'mon girl...get a grip" she said to herself. out loud. You had a dream...so what... no biggie...but...GOD!! "It was so REAL" Piper said as she leaned closer to the mirror noticing with a gasp the bruise on her arm where she had pinched herself! 'How could that be? ' she thought looking down at her bicep and seeing the faint but definitely REAL bruise that was visible in just the same place as she had pinched herself last night. Just then she noticed her feet, she had been barefoot...and as she looked she noticed her feet were dirty! As if she had been..."walking in a cave..." she whispered out loud.

Piper was a witch and so the strange was not so strange to her, but this was the kind of strange for which she had no answer for and that bugged her."If it wasn't a dream" she questioned aloud "then... what the HELL was that last night?" 'I need some answers' she thought and FINALLY being honest with that nagging voice in the back of her mind she allowed the doubts that had been plaguing her for months to come forth...and she asked herself the question she had been secretly asking the entire time..."What if Cole had not WILLINGLY become the Source?!!" "OOOHHHH GOD" Piper moaned as she got in the shower. 'There is only two people who know for sure how Cole became the source...(now maybe three) a voice whispered in her head...Yes, now maybe three, but today I am going to finally ask one of them the question I have been anguishing over since it happened'..."Why Cole?"..."Why DID you become The Source?"

He opened his eyes slowly, ahhh... there it is that sadness that was always there, shadowing his every waking (and sleeping) moment. The pain that accompanied him throughout his every day was a consistent reminder to him that he was alive."Dammit" he said "still here" "Why?"  
He could not take the pain anymore. He has since now started to seek his death in his sleep. Astral projecting himself in his "dream state" into situations and battle arenas,contests that should kill him...(and if you die in your sleep they say you die in reality) but for Cole, he as invincible in his dream state as he is in reality and he's been successful in over thirteen dream world battles...He was the reigning Champion of the Dream World, he has defeated every oponent he has faced...

"I can't die" he whispered in anguish "but I can't live either!" Exaling slowly he got out of bed...naked and beautiful...his incredible body bruised and bloody from last nights battle. He stands there in his bedroom, the morning light playing along all the muscles and contours of his lean muscled frame and watches as he starts to self heal. The bruises fade and the cuts go away and Cole sighs and asks himself aloud" Will I ever feel whole again?" "I don't understand why this is happenoing to me? I tried so hard to be good... to be everything she wanted me to be...I gave up everything for her and she killed me!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! I have NEVER,NEVER prayed to YOU,but...I...well..I..." Cole whispered as he fell to his knees, still naked...naked as the day he was born, "I have always played for the other team, hmm?" he almost smiled...that sweet angelic smile of a mischievous child... caught yet unrepentant, "I know you exist though, so I am asking you now...I am asking you because...well because...I have nowhere else to go!! HELP ME...KILL ME...I don't know... send me to the wasteland, something... I just don't...I can't..." he drew a ragged breath his chest heaving " I can't go on like this!"

He got up, and headed for the shower, passing by his dresser and the picture of he and Phoebe he kept there. He picked up the frame and looked at their smiling faces...She had once told him she loved him, would always love him and NOTHING would change that. Ha! Cole scoffed, something sure as hell did change that..."You stopped believing in me!" he whispered to her picture...Why?...One day they were in love and happy...then he had been possesed by the Source and then poof! Suddenly his life was gone, and so was Phoebe and her love! He felt a deep sorrow, then rage sweep through him...He threw the frame against the wall, enjoying the sound as the glass shattered. It was a sound he was familiar with...It was the sound his heart made when Phoeb told him she wanted him out of her life for good! He sighed and left the broken frame where it was, he was just too tired to care anymore...He stepped into the shower, enjoying for a moment the feel of the hot water on his body. If only the water could wash away his torment as easilly as it washed away the signs of his fight last night! Cole cried, as he felt again the emptiness in his heart...his soul. "Will I ever be over this?" he asked aloud...Please...he prayed again, please help me to forget her...


	2. Chapter 3

Title: A Second Chance  
Author: Vikinggoddss  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 3

Piper glared at him," you really are crazy if you think I came here to ogle you!" she said this as she was trying to keep her eyes on his face and not on his body...'and what a beautiful body it was' she thought to herself. "stop it Piper"she said to herself " "he is just trying to rattle you" "Cole" she said "I really do need to talk to...to ask you something... so please just go get dressed!!"  
Piper watched him as he came back into the room...at least he was fully dressed this time!!And yet... still the sight of him excited Piper..."God help me, but you ARE beautiful" she almost said aloud, "I could look at you all day" 'Oh brother' what am I getting myself into here!!  
"Stop mentally raping him Piper and just ask him what came here to ask him" she ordered herself ..."why?" she answered herself " in my heart I already know the answer..." Still she had to hear it from him. Taking a deep fortifying breath Piper turned to face the demon...(more frightened of her own demons than the one standing before her)." Cole" she said looking deeply into those incredible blue eyes and suddenly feeling as if she was drowning in them, they were so intense, so unbelievably beautiful and so alive with ...what? Was that desire she saw? 'She had to focus' she thought "remember why you came here" she said to herself..."focus..."She tried, she really tried but when her eyes met his she was lost...her mind went blank...she could not seem to keep her mind on her mission...please, please, please I have to..maybe this was mistake she thought." NO " Piper said to herself... 'I have to know, I have to face this fear...I have to know the truth...when we vanquished Cole did we vanquish a demon or kill an innocent?' Finally she just asked..."Cole what happened the night you became The Source?"

" Cole?" He just looked at her saying nothing... " Cole please...I have never asked you what happened that night...please tell me. I can't explain the urgency but please tell me "did you willingly become The Source?"Cole looked at her and the pain of their betrayal washed over him again..."He had so desperately needed them and they had abandoned him...turned on him without hesitation!!He was tired of begging them to understand and see what really happened. They should have known he would not have voluntarily turned back to evil!! He was tired of pleading his case to these unsympathetic judges..."Piper that is ancient history...you came ...you killed, you left and then I ruined the party by coming back!!"he said coldly and sarcastically." So why don't you leave me to my misery...or is there something else you... ummm...need from me? "Piper could not believe the way he was coming on to her!! She wished he would just stop because he was just plain and simple a "wicked temptation" Now she knew how Eve felt in the garden of Eden...Cole was so gorgeous and blatantly sexy and... God help her she wanted to taste the forbidden fruit!! "

"Hello...Uh...Piper?...Piper!! " he nearly shouted to get her attention."Do you want to tell me what you're doing here...not that I don't appreciate your company...but just so I'm prepared..."he raised an eyebrow and smiled the most unholy of smiles oozzing a sexual heat Piper was unequipped to handle "are you going to vanquish me or...jump me?" She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she realized that as she had been "ogling" Cole's perfect face and body he had been trying to speak with her! Suddenly his words registered in her befuddled brain. " Did he really just ask her if she was going to jump him?!!" She dragged her eyes off his body and lifted her chin and meeting his eyes fully prepared to verbally bash his brains in...but when her beautiful brown eyes collided with his electric blue ones she felt a tidal wave of pure unadulterated lust sweep through her body and her knees went weak!!"God help me "Piper thought wildly...I want him...NO I NEED him and I need him NOW. Piper felt alive, every nerve on fire...and as she watched with a desperate fascination as Cole pulled his T-shirt over his head, giving her a full frontal of his gorgeous chest and sculpted belly,Piper knew with a feeling of shock "she felt a hell of a lot more than sympathy for this demon"


	3. Chapter 2

Cole got out of the shower feeling different...but not... "c'mon Turner" he smirked to himself "you didn't HONESTLY believe one little prayer was going to save you did you?" He looked in the mirror seeing his physical beauty...the tall, lean, muscular body, the handsome face,the mesmerizing blue eyes, the shapely sensual lips that thousands of women (demon,witches and mortals alike) have dreamed of kissing...Yes he was blessed with a physical charm and beauty but...he felt he had been cursed in so many other ways the scales did not seem balanced!! Cole felt hollow and alone and he didn't know what or how he was going to get out or exist in this state."You are Doomed" he breathed his breath leaving a fog on the mirror. He turned away an empty look on that gorgeous face just as the elevator chimed...

"Cole...Cole..." Piper called as she entered the penthouse."Cole" she said sounding frustrated and slightly hyper just like..."Piper" Cole said...a slight laugh/amazement sound to his voice"what're you doing here?" Piper looked over at the sound of his voice and was struck totally numb...Cole was standing there in nothing more than a towel around his waist. His body tan and hard, still wet and glistening from the shower he just got out of!!"I...uh...I...just ...uh...came by ...Cole! could you please go put some clothes on?!!" Piper gasped the effect his near naked body was having on her, making her heart pound and causing a tight achy feeling in her stomach a feeling...well one she could not grasp and one that quite frankly scared the bejezus out of her!!!"Why?" Cole whispered seeing her strange reaction to him and suddenly feeling very evil, he walked closer and closer to her backing her against the wall "am I" he leaned down into her face breathing the last words against her throat"making you uncomfortable?"

Piper could not catch her breath and she could feel her pulse pounding harder with every step he took towards her. When he was right in front of her, so close all she had to do was take a step forward and they would be belly to belly she turned her head to the side and desperately tried to slow her breathing! Her reaction to Cole was freaking her out..yet exciting her at the same time!!"Cole, what are you doing?" she gasped 'was that REALLY her voice?' Piper thought wildly. She sounded like she had just ran a 10 mile marathon or fought 20 demons single handedly!He leaned closer... looking at her,REALLY looking at her for the first time.'She's beautiful' he thought suddenly.'Why have I never seen how amazingly gorgeous she is?' he wondered. He suddenly felt very evil...but NOT in the demonic way. He could see her reaction to him. hell he would have to be blind not to...and stupid and Cole was a lot of things, but he was neither of those! 'She wants me' he thought wickedly.'My GOD...Piper Halliwell the strongest,most fearless and powerful witch of the Charmed Ones...(and his ex-sister in law) was standing here in his house, backed into a corner, trembling and gasping for breath...and it wasn't out of fear!!! " Well YOU came looking for me, soooo...what is it you came here for Piper?"he whispered seductively next to her cheek. "I can see what you want, but...did you actually have a purpose for coming here?"he breathed locking his amazing blue eyes on her deep brown ones..."besides ogling my body that is!!" he said with an evil smirk!

That last comment was like a smack in the face for Piper, a bucket of cold water could not have snapped her out of this trance like state she had been in ever since Cole had walked out of his room wearing nothing but a towel!!"Conceited jerk" she muttered as she froze him and ducked under his arm to put several feet between them before she waved her hands and unfroze him.Unfreezing, Cole turned his head to see Piper half way across the room"well that no fair" he said with a slight, but very sexy pout" just when it was getting good too!!"Piper wanted to smack him and to think she had come over here to somehow understand and forgive him for all that he had done to her and her sisters. She had expected to find a broken man...what she had found was a conceited, arrogant jerk!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Second Chance  
Author: Vikinggoddss  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 4

Cole felt on fire and truly ALIVE for the first time in over a year!! He wanted to taste the forbidden fruit that was Piper!! He wanted to strip her down naked and taste and touch every damn inch of her sexy little body. Phoebe was nowhere in his heart, mind or...soul!! Finally he felt free his thoughts were his own and finally they did not revolve around the she-bitch who had "mentally stalked" his very existence for the past four years!!His eyes caught and held her gaze (Piper had that deer in the headlight look)but she couldn't take her eyes off him , he watched her face as he pulled his shirt off and he saw her eyes go dark with passion... she was frightened too he observed as he closed the distance between them. He invaded her space, their bodies an inch apart...both of them feeling the heat between them. Cole watched in fascination as Piper was overwhelmed by her passion!! And such passion she had . "She is incredible...on fire" he thought with a look that could only be described as HOTTTT!! "I can see it in you,sense it..he thought," your desire, it's there ... just waiting for the right key to unlock all those secret treasures!!, I feel it, it excites me and feeds my own lust. Will you give in and assuage your hunger Piper or are you too scared? too scared of desiring the demon' he thought with a grin, well lets see how brave Ms. Piper Halliwell REALLY is...  
Piper knew he was going to kiss her but she could not move or get away if her very life depended on it. "I..." she tried to speak as his lips brushed hers. "OOOHHH GODDDDD!!"  
Piper moaned as his mouth settled more firmly onto hers and his tongue teased her mouth, sucking and nibbling on her sensual lips wanting access to her.

She opened to him surrendering completely swept away on a tidal wave of desire and raw passion that she had NEVER, NEVER in her life experienced. Cole was honestly shocked at her reaction...he really had not expected her to explode with desire when he kissed her...hell...truth be told he thought he might be the one exploding when she blew him up for kissing her. Instead she opened her sweet mouth to his invading tongue and pressed her hot little body right up against him and returned his kiss with equal passion!!Cole felt his whole body flash hot and grabbed Piper by the hips and pressed his full body against her. His amazing powers made every part of him a little more intense and right now his...God.." his breath was ragged and his chest heaving... he was completely intoxicated by his need for her. Somehow he broke away from Piper's mouth long enough to pick her up in his arms and head to his bedroom and his bed.

Piper slowly opened her eyes, she felt exhausted but...oh lord, she also felt wonderful...completely and utterly wonderful and satisfied!! She could feel Cole's big, muscular body spooning her from behind and she felt her face flush hotly as last night re-played itself in her mind.  
She rolled over and leaning up on her elbow she stared down at his sleeping form " you are soooo beautiful" she sighed . "you are without a doubt the most beautiful, sexy man I have ever seen"...not that she had really seen too many, she giggled but even if she had seen 1000 men...they couldn't compare to the absolute perfection of male beauty that Cole possessed." oh brother" she thought "I am in deep trouble here" she was infatuated. "mmmmm" she breathed closing her eyes and letting the memories of last night play through her mind.  
He made love to her practically all night long...she had been and still was amazed at his stamina. Piper blushed again as she remembered all the things he had done to her and her to him. He had completely broken down ALL her inhibitions and she had completely come alive with him trying and (thoroughly enjoying) things in bed that she had never dreamed she was wicked or adventurous enough to try...(naughty things!!) things she had NEVER done with Leo!"Lord help me...some she had NEVER even heard of!!!"She closed her eyes and smiled a slow, satisfied smile as she remembered a particularly outrageous position Cole had shown her. She had been almost horrified at first..but he had seduced and sweet talked her into letting go of her inhibitions and as he put it..."getting Freaky with him!!...she could still see that mischievous yet captivating smile he flashed

when she agreed to let him (literally) have his way with her...(damn demon he was just too damn irresitable!!)

She looked at the clock 6 am, she had been at Cole's for over 12 hours and more than half that time had been making love and exploring (unknown to her that she even possessed this until last night) Piper's "wild and freaky side"!!! Suddenly Piper gasped" God, her sisters must be worried sick about her!!" And then suddenly Phoebe's face and her reaction to Piper having a sexual marathon with her ex-husband flashed in her mind .She couldn't think of that now Though in all honesty Phoebe had given up on Cole... She should have been the one who demanded they save him instead of...No that wasn't fair Piper knew they all had seen the good in Cole...They all were equally guilty in their lack of faith and they were all equally guilty in his murder!! That was how she saw what her and her sisters did to Cole now. She wished she could turn back time and change the past,"Forgive me" she said softly placing a tender kiss on Cole's soft lips."please forgive me..."

Cole felt her eyes on him..."mmmm...morning"he murmured looking up at her with what can only be described as bedroom eyes. Cole was unsure of how Piper was going to react this morning after the wildness of their passion last night...looking into her eyes he watched her face flush and she shyly put her head down letting her long dark hair shield her burning face from his vision. She was embarrassed he knew but he didn't want her to be regretful of what had happened between them...he sure as hell wasn't. She was incredible, so uninhibited and full of fire.

He would have never believed that Piper would be so carefree and adventurous sexually. Phoebe always came across as the "sexpot" but in reality Piper was by far the more sensual of the two. "hey" he lifted his hand to move her hair back so he could look into her eyes, "I...I...  
Piper" he said rushing to get his words out "please don't tell me you regret last night. I know you...hell neither of us saw this coming or expected us to be here, but last night was the most incredible night of my life and I am asking you to not to...well just don't run away from me okay?"

She looked at him and he felt his chest constrict , he held his breath waiting for her reaction,and then...she smiled and he felt his heart leap. "you are so beautiful " he said his incredible aquamarine eyes traveling over her face and just then he pulled the sheet away from her so he could look at all of her. "soooo beautiful..." Piper shrieked and yanked the covers back covering up her naked body "stop it Cole " she gasped "you're embarrassing me" His eyes widened and he grinned, "embarrassing you?" he laughed and said with a wicked leer "sweetheart after last night...how can you say that?" "Oooohhh you... thats it buddy you are going to get it now" Piper laughingly said as she threw her pillow at him. Laughing also, Cole reached out and grabbed her pulling her down on top of him so she was laying pressed against him. "sweetness I would love to "get it" but..." he sighed with a devilish gleam in his eyes " you sorely abused my poor body last night and I just don't think I'm up to it right now!!!!" Piper giggled and lightly smacked him on the chest " you are evil..."

Piper watched as Cole's smile faded and cursed her foolishness for using the "E" word. How many times has he had that word thrown at him. Used like a dagger to cause him pain. "No Piper " he said "I'm not...I..." "Cole I know you aren't, I wouldn't be here with you if I thought that...I'm sorry" she whispered the apology kissing him with such tenderness that it literally brought tears to his eyes.

"Piper...you asked me last night about how I had become possessed by The Source..." Piper put her finger on his lips to silence him"ssshhh,I know Cole" and suddenly she did. She knew that what she had seen in her "dream" had not been a dream at all. Cole had been triked into being taken over by The Source and they had all turned their backs on him. They had abandoned him when he truly needed them and left him to the mercy of The Source and the Seer (bitch) Piper thought. They had not believed in him after everything he had done to prove himself they had left him...no worse Piper thought as she felt tears fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks...they had murdered him!!!"Oh Cole I am soooo sorry...you needed us and we didn't help you, you were tricked into becoming The Source to save us and then when you were possessed we didn't see what was happening to you,you needed us and we didn't save you...instead we...we "she whispered in anguish "killed you!!"

"Oh Piper..."Cole said as he gathered her into his arms, cradling her to him as he held her, stroking her hair as she sobbed against his chest. He could feel her tears as they soaked him and in a way her tears cleansed him and started to heal the raw, gaping wound that was his heart. She believed in him...she cared...

"Piper," he said placing soft kisses on her for head, nose and then gently her lips " Piper don't cry please...we cant change don't" he said softly "Piper listen to me baby" he lifted her chin so she could see him as he placed se what happened in the past, but just knowing that you believe in me now makes ALL the difference to me. Don't cry baby. Piper for the first time in a long time I don't feel the pain...as a matter of fact I feel...happy" he said realizing he really did. "You did that for me sweetheart .Okay? You are beautiful Piper inside and out. Your faith in me now has started my healing so forgive yourself because I do..." Piper lifted her head and looked at him, seeing him... really seeing him for the first time. Underneath the gorgeous face and body was a gentle,warm, caring, kind and generous man whose capacity to love and forgive amazed her...and in that moment, suddenly she knew she was falling in love with him.

Later that day Piper looked at her watch it was 3:00 in the afternoon and as she pulled into the driveway of the manor she took a deep breath fortifying herself for the inquisition that she knew was coming. Her and Cole had spent the day talking, laughing...making love...her pulse accelerated at the memory of his hands and mouth touching and tasting every single inch of her. She shivered  
"Stop it" she ordered herself she was going to need a clear head when she faced her sisters,(they had left several messages on her cell) and though she felt bad for causing them to worry she couldn't and didn't regret one second of the time she had spent with Cole.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Piper had barely finished hanging up her coat when Paige decended on her, "my God Piper, where have you been girl? We have been worried sick. I couldn't sense you anywhere, we scryed for you and couldn't find you, then in a more normal fashion we called your cell and left several messages...Piper you left yesterday afternoon and have been gone all night and most of today...Phoebe and I have been going crazy...we thought a demon got you..." Paige looked at her older sistere and was shocked at the dazed look on her face..."Piper? Uh.. hello..." she said waving her hand in front of her face, "Well?" Piper sighed, "Well what?" she asked. Paige rolled her eyes, "Piper...where were you?" she asked again, feeling frustrated.

"Well.."Piper thought feeling heat rise to her face "technically a demon did "get" her,but...she certainly WASN'T going to tell her sisters THAT!!  
"Paige I'm sorry I worried you, it was...I just had something I had to do," she said vaguely, hoping Paige would let it drop...Nope..No way!...Piper should have known her luck was NOT THAT good!! Paige looked at her, her mouth hanging open.  
"Thats it? Thats all you have to say? No explanation...just that you had something to do...at least tell me you were out saving the world while kicking some demon butt?" Paige asked, looking perplexed and shocked at Piper's vaguenes. Piper rubbed her temples slowly feeling a headache coming on, she was exhausted mentally and physically, not to mention she now had to deal with these feelings she was having for Cole and she really was not ready to have this conversation with Paige, but she knew she owed her an explanation for her disappearing act.

She knew she had to tell them something, and though she hated lying to her sisters she certainly could NOT tell them the entire truth,but she would stick as close to it as possible."I was at Cole's" Piper said, looking at Paige with tired eyes. Paige's eyes widened, "Cole's!!" she practically shouted, "as in Phoebe's crazy, invincible ex-Cole? Why Piper? Why would you go to Cole's?..." Paige's asked, astonished...Her tirade was interrupted when Phoebe suddenly came into the kitchen, "Piper...oh thank God" she cried hugging her " we were so worried about you we tried everything to find you we scryed we..." Piper hugged her back, but interrupted her, "I know, I know I already got the third degree from one of my sisters please..." she said, rubbing her temples again, her head was really starting to pound. Piper felt sick, seeing Phoebe's worried expression and knowing that while Phoebe was here worried sick about her, she had been unconcerned about her... "Oh yes," Piper thought,"While you've been woried, I've been having the time of my life, romping between the sheets with your ex-husband!"...Oh God...I am the worst kind of sister, because I still want him...God help me but I really do...she thought, feeling terrible.

Piper hugged Phoebe tightly feeling tears come to her eyes " I'm sorry...Phoebs..." she said and her voice cracked. Piper knew she had to get a grip on herself, having Phoebe find out about her and Cole would certainly NOT help anything "I..." she stopped, her voice drying up in her throat, she felt guilty, but she didn't at the same time and she wasn't sure what was worse feling guilty about sleeping with Cole or not...  
"Oh honey" Phoebe said" I'm just glad your'e okay...now what were you saying about Cole? Is he up to something again?" she asked pacing. She turned and looked at Piper, "I knew it. I haven't heard from him in awhile and I knew he was just not going to just go away. Cole doesn't just do nothing. So have we come up with a potion strong enough to vanquish him?" "Uhhh..." Paige said looking at Piper closely."Nooo, that wasn't exactly what we were talking about Phoebe," she turned to Piper, "uhhh Piper... a little help here..." Piper looked at both of them "No Phoebe, as far as I know Cole is not up to anything ...I...well I went to see him last night" Piper said, waiting for the explosion she knew would come.

"WHAT!!!" Phoebe cried "Why? Why would you do that?" Phoebe asked amazed, she looked at her sister, "Piper you know how dangerous he is. Why would you go and face him alone? He was dangerous before when he was The Source and it took the Power of Three to vanquish him, now that he's invincible...why would you think to take him on alone..." Phoebe said angry and confused. "Phoebe" Piper interrupted " I didn't go to see Cole to vanquish him. I...needed to talk to him...to ask him ..." "Ask him what Piper?" Phoebe said, looking at Piper closely..."What could you possibly have to ask Cole that was so important that you would risk your very life to go and see him without the Power of Three?" she asked, shocked that Piper would do this...What could be THAT important? Phoebe wondered...

Piper took a deep breath "why had she thought this was going to be easier than it was?'" she thought..."Phoebe" she said, "I went to Cole's because I had a vision...a premonition and I had to find out from if I was right..." both sisters looked at her surprised. "You had a what?" Phoebe said. "But you don't have that power Piper" Paige threw in. "I know I don't usually Paige," Piper said with a sigh,"but I believe I had this vision because I had to right a wrong that I did...that we did..." "Whoa...what are you talking about?" Phoebe said "What wrong did we do? And why would would you go to Cole for help?!!" Phoebe was pacing back and forth, "what in the hell was Piper talking about", she thought "Piper" Phoebe said, running her fingers through her hair, "Please start at the beginning because I have to tell you all this is Freaking me out!"she almost shouted, feeling her heart pound...Paige jumped in seeing Piper's eyes flash and seeing Phoebe's frustration, "Piper, please maybe you can explain this newfound belief you have in Cole...Please." Paige said looking at Phoebe and trying to settle her down..."Ok" Piper said "but lets sit down this is going to take a while to explain and its not going to quick or easy for any of us..." she said as she walked into the dining room and sat down...She looked at her sisters and began to tel them about the night the Source came to kill them...The night Cole took in the Hollow and just WHAT The Seer said to him and how she TRICKED him into taking in the Hollow to save them and how she told Cole he'd be normal again...Piper felt tears again as she told them how Cole did it ONLY to save them, to save Phoebe..."So you see...He did NOT become the Source willingly. He was tricked and we didn't help him. Instead we killed him! He needed our help and we abandoned him..." she said, feeling enormous guilt as she looked at her sisters...

"Cole stood on the balcony of the penthouse looking out on the city, the sun had just set and the city was coming alive. He hadn't enjoyed just... being in such a long time, it felt...great. He felt the wind on his face and laughed,who would have thought...he and Piper...? But he couldn't ignore what he was feeling for her. The way his heart leaped when he pictured her face so full of passion as he made love to her and how his breath caught when he remembered her in his arms. He shuddered hearing again in his mind the sounds she made as she climaxed..."Oh brother Turner," he said to himself "you've got it bad, keep this up and you'll be treating yourself to a cold shower not take out Chinese!" He heard the elevator chime and expecting his food to be delivered, or better yet hoping it might be Piper, Cole went back inside his smile fading as he saw..."Phoebe! What're you doing here?"

"SHIT!!" Cole thought,seeing her, "Phoebe...what the hell was she doing here? No doubt to vanquish me!" he thought not really surprised, this was the Charmed One's M.O...Piper was obviously upset that she had slept with him and now she blamed him! Typical!!" Cole thought angry for a moment. "No..." he he thought again, remembering Piper's tears as she cried, feeling so guilty..."She wasn't regretting what happened between them, he KNEW she had feelings for him, so what the hell brought Phoebe here then? he wondered. Cole watched Phoebe and when she began to run towards him he backed away. "Hell she is going to attack me... maybe she's pissed that I want her sister now?" he thought as he backed up, "Phoebe wait I know you're upset but..." He didn't finish because she suddenly threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him wildly!!!

Cole was completely shocked...so shocked that for a minute he was utterly still, stunned into letting her ravage his mouth, he even returned the kiss for a heartbeat...after all this was what he had wanted for soooo long...wasn't it?

Then why wasn't his heart jumping wildly in his chest? Why did this feel so...wrong? Why was it Piper he was thinking about while Phoebe kissed him? PIPER!! "No" he said pulling his mouth away from hers and trying to untangle himself from her arms...arms that were surprisingly tenacious as she tried to bring his head back down to her lips."Phoebe...Phoebe, what are you doing?!!" he asked, turning his head, trying to avoid her marauding lips that were now kissing his neck voraciously, licking and sucking on him..."Phoebe! Stop!What the hell has come over you?!" he asked, pushing her away..."Last time I saw you, you wanted to vanquish me. Now you're all over me!! What the...?" Cole tried to say, but she locked her lips on his again and her tongue thrust into his mouth! She kissed him deeply, Phoebe was on fire... "Oh Cole..." she panted, out of breath from kissing him. God, she had almost forgotten how wonderful he tasted, how soft and sexy his lips were...She had tried to forget how hard his body was, how much she enjoyed touching him, making love with him... He could give her more pleasure than any man she had ever been with, she had tried to forget him..He was IMPOSSIBLE to replace or forget!!...she NEEDED him... and she needed him...NOW! Phoebe moaned as she ran eager fingers all over his chest, her hands sliding up under his shirt,"Cole, I know...Piper told me...everything." she said as she fondled his chest.

Cole just looked at her horrified , "what do you mean Piper told you...everything?" he asked with a frown, "No!" Cole thought, pulling her hands away from his body, looking at her passion glazed eyes."No, if Piper had told her (everything) she would definitely be trying to vanquish me!" he thought... "Kissing me would absolutely NOT be on her "to do" list had she known about last night... about Piper and himself," he KNEW, relief easing some of the panic he was feeling.

"Phoebe" he said trying to keep her at arms lenghth, still completely baffled at this drastic change of heart. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to look her in the eye, "Phoebe...What're you talking about? Just what DID Piper say to you that has caused you to come here and throw yourself at me when..." he said raising his eyebrows "according to you, not just two weeks ago...you swore you would hate me till my dying day...which again, according to you, couldn't come too soon!!!" He almost shouted, pushing her away and running his hands through his hair.

"Cole wait," Phoebe cried, rushing towards him. He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to back away from her, not wanting to be attacked by her again, finally blurring across the room to escape her! He would've laughed at the ridiculous expression on her face, had this situation been so "NOT FUNNY" at the moment.

"Cole? whats wrong with you?" Phoebe asked, she couldn't understand what his problem was. He had been begging her to come back for months...then here she is ready to give him what he's wanted and he acts like he's terrified...no more than that, like he's disgusted... "Phoebe..." he began feeling safe with the entire room between them, this situation was ludicrous and he had to get to the bottom of this...now, before she jumped him again! "Are you trying to tell me that NOW you believe that I was possessed and did not become the Source willingly?" he was amazed and bitterly disappointed that she thought he was so desperate for her that she could just waltz in here and all would be forgiven. "Yes, Cole," she breathed giving him her best seductive, come hither look. "I know you were an innocent and I want us to give it another try." she smiled brightly as if this last year had never happened. As if she hadn't practically ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped it beneath her high heels!! "Why?" he asked her, curious, but amazingly nothing more...

"Cole" she breathed, walking towards him, slowly trying to seduce him with her body, "why are we wasting time talking right now when we could be doing...other things. Cole shook his head and ran a hand through his hair...feeling frustrated and cornered, "Phoebe, why don't you start at the beginning and tell me exactly what Piper told you, to convince you ok?" This was going all wrong and Phoebe was beginning to wonder what was going on here, this was not the reaction she had expected. "Cole," she said folding her arms across her chest, "Piper was here last night right?" Not sure where she was going with this he looked at her and answered cautiously "Uh, yes..." "And you guys talked right?" Phoebe asked, looking at him. Cole was appalled to feel a flush creep up his neck and into his face as last night flashed in his mind...Talking had not been high in his priority list not when there were so many other more...pleasurable ways to occupy their time..."stop it!" he told himself... "Now is NOT the time to be thinking about that!" he reminded himself. "Just what the hell had Piper told Phoebe they talked about...something so compelling that it would get Phoebe here and in this state?" he wondered, searching his mind, but trying not to think about WHAT he and Piper had REALLY done and said last night!

"Phoebe..." he said, looking at her, "Piper and I talked about a lot of things last night, could you uh...be more specific? Just what did Piper say to you to convince you so, uh...thoroughly?" Phoebe didn't know what to think right now, Cole was acting like he had NO idea what she was talking about...Weird! "What had he and Piper been talking about if it hadn't been about her premonition and how Cole had been unwillingly possesed by The Source? Or worse what had they been DOING?" Phoebe shook her head, chasing that thought out of her head! THAT was too ludicrous to even contemplate... "Cole and Piper...? NO! No way!" she thought...smiling at her ridiculous thoughts... It was then Cole remembered this morning, and Piper laying on his chest crying her eyes out telling him she knew he had been tricked into becoming the Source...She had been so sure and he had meant to ask her then what she had meant but...well ...he had never gotten around to it becoming distracted by...other things.

"Phoebe,why do you believe me?..." he started to say when it dawned on him that Piper had achieved in...what a couple of hours, what he had been trying for months to do...somehow SHE had convinced Phoebe that he was NOT evil and that he had NOT become The Source for "greed and power" as Phoebe had thrown at him so many times in these last few months. Phoebe didn't believe in him. She believed in Piper. Piper believed in him, she had come to him tortured by the thought that she had (in her own words ) murdered him... she had not come to him to get laid...No that would be Phoebe, she had come to his wanting his body, but NOT his love! He remembered how Phoebe had said she would always love him, but she hadn't...She had turned on him quicker than he could've ever imagined and suddenly Cole did NOT give a damn what Phoebe thought. She didn't have any faith in him ,not really...she didn't love him, she lusted for him, yes...but love him? If she truly loved him she would've believed in him when HE told her he was innocent!

"Phoebe, you need to leave now." he said with a sigh, just wanting her gone, out of his sight. Looking at her he felt the pain she had caused him, and he was so tired of feeling pain because of Phoebe... He had loved her with everything he had...It hadn't been enough! She had stil left him and told him he was evil and would always be evil and he just wanted her to leave and get away from him and stop bringing him pain. Phoebe looked at him shocked, "What? You want me to leave?" she asked feeling the sting of his rejection. "Why?... Why Cole?" Phoebe was baffled, confused, and more than anything disappointed...this was NOT how she saw this reunion going. She thought they would already be naked and in bed by now! She wanted him so bad right now..."Cole...Please...I...I want you...Don't you want me too?" she asked, trying to win him over...She was truly hurt and confused, but mostly...God! She wanted him so bad, she couldn't think straight!!

Cole saw the lust in her eyes, and turned away from her, sickened. "Because Phoebe, it's too late. I don't want you back!!" Cole said, looking at the woman who had hurt him so badly, she had almost killed him... "I tried to tell you that I didn't become the Source for Power...but you didn't care and didn't believe me, but yet here you are..." he said looking at her with angry blue eyes. " You want me to believe you, but when I begged you...Phoebe...BEGGED YOU, to believe ME...No! You told me I was a liar! Yet now you believe me?" he asked looking at her...She opened her mouth but no sound came out...He snorted, then laughed,"You DON'T believe ME Phoebe. You believe Piper!!..." Cole stopped and ran his hands through his dark hair and looked at Phoebe, "Piper believed me...NOT you!... Please Phoebe just go..." he said and turned away from her feeling all the hurt she had brought him in the last year.

Back at the Manor...

Paige looked at Piper, she was surprised at her older sisters' change towards Cole..."Piper, I know you want to believe Cole, but you don't know that your "VISION" was real." Paige said as she looked at Piper "As far as you know he might of even put that "vision" in your head. I mean seriously, what Do we really know about all these new powers he has? I mean c'mon the guys a bad combination of "Night of the living Dead and the damn "Energizer Bunny"!! " Paige said rolling her eyes, "He just keeps going and going...dying and coming back...Resurrecting himself over and over and over again!" she said, looking at Piper with a brow raised..."I mean Piper, really..." Piper'd had enough..."Paige..." Piper sighed interrupting her, "it was real, I was there okay?" she said looking at her youngest sister, who had NEVER liked Cole, "I just KNOW IT!...I can't explain it, but I know it okay?" she said, getting frustrated... She was tired and she wanted to go to bed. "Look this conversation is going nowhere and I am just too damned tired to keep arguing with you about it...I'm going to bed. We will pick this up in the morning" Piper said, rising up from her chair...

Paige sighed and looked at Piper...She could NOT believe this...  
"Look Piper, I'm sorry but you gotta understand, this is all freaking me out!! First you tell us that we are all wrong about Cole and that he's really an...innocent...as if." she said rolling her eyes again, "Then Phoebe runs out of like a demon is on her butt..." she stopped and looked at Piper trying to see how she was affected by Phoebe's reaction, "no doubt to go get some demon butt of her own...Cole's demon butt to be precise...eww!" she watched as Piper put her head in her hands and began to cry "Oh honey," Paige went to her, feeling guilty for pushing this, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders."Look I didn't want to say anything earlier and maybe now still isn't the best time but...what the hell," she said shrugging and shaking her head,"timing has never been one my specialties, soooo are you gonna tell me...is there something going on with you and Cole?...and please feel free to spare me the gory details if there are any!!"Piper laughed...and cried at the same time. " I can't Paige...I just can't talk about this anymore tonight...okay?"She didn't want to think about what might be happening at Cole's. Phoebe had heard what she had to say and HAD run out of here saying she had to see Cole, she hadn't been able to call and warn Cole she was coming because Paige hadn't left her alone for a second. She had honestly thought Phoebe was over Cole but obviously that was NOT the case, sooo now she really was beginning to feel guilty and adding to that was her confusion over her OWN feelings for Cole...was it really a surprise she felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown right now? "G'night Paige...I promise, in the morning ok?"

Piper went to her room and began stripping off her clothes as soon as she closed the door. She was pulling her shirt over her head when she was grabbed from behind..."SSHHH...it's me..." Cole said, stopping the scream that had risen in her throat! She elbowed him in the ribs...harder than she had intended but..."Cole, what are you doing here?" she hissed furiously "you just scared the hell out of me!" "Owww...ok sweetheart...I get it you don't like late night pop ins, but you don't have to get rough..."he said with such charm she could not stay mad at him... "that is...unless I ask you to later!!" She couldn't help herself, she giggled."Ok stop it!! why are you here?" His laugh was that of a mischievious child as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I had to see you " he said smiling."ok, so now you've seen me, now you have to go." she looked at him trying to be serious "Cole you can't be caught here, with me, in my room" "Ok I'll go...but we need to talk...Phoebe came to see me and...Well we need to talk Piper...I don't know what you said to Phoebe, but she came to the Penthouse and she said she wanted me back and..."

Piper turned away not wanting to see him "and now you want her back" she finished for him. Cole's eyes widened at that. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.He was shocked that she thought he was so shallow..."What?!!...Piper are you crazy?!!" he asked raising one eyebrow and looking at her liked he REALLY meant that question. Shaking his head he said, "how can you even say that? After last night?" He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and leaned down to look at her eyes "last night was not just sex Piper, for the first time in a very long time I felt ALIVE! I felt like a man again." he said looking down into her shocked face. Cole sighed, "Look, Piper, I know it sounds crazy...especially because I've said over and over all I want is Phoebe," he said rolling his eyes, "but I realized today... that's no longer true for me. I loved Phoebe, I did, but I think what I've been really trying to get back was the WAY she made ME feel when she loved me...that feeling, Piper...not her." he said pacing...He stopped and looked at her when he heard her gasp...His blue eyes were deep, dark with emotion...He stared at her and smiled his beautiful, sexy, incredible smile, when he saw her look and heard her ask...

"What are you saying Cole?" she was holding her breath wanting to hear him answer , yet scared at what his answer would be...Cole came back to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned into her face, his lips were an inch away from hers, she felt his heat, his passion as he whispered, "What I'm saying Piper, is that I had that feeling again...last night...with you." Then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply..."You're the one I want Piper...Not Phoebe...YOU!...Now it's up to you..." he said and smiled as he kissed her again, his tongue teasing her lips. Piper felt his lips on hers and sighed and opened her mouth to accept his tongue. Cole growled and thrust his tongue into her mouth, wanting to thrust more than his tongue into her, he was so hot! "Piper..." he breathed, hard and aching...Piper felt his erection and felt her own ache begin to throb..."Cole...We can't...give me some time to figure this out...Please." she said, and Cole sighed. "Piper, okay, but I...Hell...I need you. I'll be at the Penthouse if you want to come and get in touch with you're uh...freaky side again!" he said and laughed. Piper giggled, "I didn't even know that I, uh... HAD a freaky side Cole!" she said, feeling this incredible passion for him overwhelming her inhibitions... she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Cole..." she sighed as he rubbed her back and kissed her again..."Piper, figure out what you want, because I have..." he said and then he kissed her again quickly and shimmered out of her room, leaving her to wonder if he meant what she "thought" he meant!...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Piper was sitting in bed, brushing her long dark hair, knowing there was NO way she was going to sleep anytime soon...even though she had maybe had a few hours' sleep in what...? "OH... 2 days!!" she finished out loud. Though she had wanted to ask him to stay the night, she had reluctantly shooed Cole back to his place, but...not after some serious, heated and very sexy, "reassuring" on Cole's part that he wanted her and not Phoebe. Piper closed her eyes and dreamily she remembered his big, wonderful hands on her body...His touch sending her into ecstasy. His mouth was so hot and deliciously wet as it tasted her. His kisses long and deep as he let her know how MUCH he wanted HER! He had spent a good hour showing her how he felt about her..."Goodness" she thought, feeling a flash of heat again, reliving the pleasure at HOW good it felt as he was inside her, reassuring her! Piper sighed, smiling..."the man sure knew how to get his point across!!" she giggled, feeling warm and sexy as she thought of his beautiful naked body as he rose from her bed...He was so beautiful. She had just stared at him, enthralled by his male beauty...She shivered in pleasure as she thought of him, "Cole...I miss you already..." she said with a long sigh...Feeling a tingling in her body, wishing he was here, and wanting him again...

She looked up suddenly hearing a sound she hadn't heard in a while and then seeing the familiar blue twinkly light that came when someone was orbing... Her eyes widened, "what the?..." she started and then she gasped when Leo was there standing in front of her. "Leo?...she asked softly, then..."**LEO!" she almost yelled, "** What are you doing?" she asked with a somewhat panicked edge to her voice. She had not seen Leo in almost 3 months... Not since he had told her he was accepting the Elder position and that their marriage was probably a mistake!! She had told him she NEVER wanted to see him again, except to sign the breaking of the hand fast...and that NOW she knew why the Elders had warned her NOT to marry him...He had agreed and she thought that was that...Yet here he was...What for? Piper thought, but she was afraid she knew, though how anyone, even the Elders could know about her and Cole so soon was beyond her, but still...

Leo finished materializing in front of Piper and for a moment his breath caught. "She is so beautiful" he thought before the reality of their situation hit him full force, hardening his features and heart. "Piper..." he said, looking at her with a hard expression, a disapproving expression. Piper was angry he just appeared in HER room..."**Leo,** what the **hell** are you doing here?" Piper almost yelled. "Funny" he said looking at her and sighing, "I was going to ask you the same thing..." he said with a frown and a whine to his voice..."What d'you mean what am I doing here?!! This is MY room!...I belong here...You don't...anymore" she finished in a near whisper. Leo looked at her, his eyes searching hers for what seemed an eternity "No, Piper... " he choked out, feeling a deep pain in his heart...''I mean... What are you doing...here...now...with Cole?" he asked, searching her face for a look of regret or shame...Leo wanted to believe Piper had been tricked or manipulated...something.

"Wh..Wh...What d'you mean?" Piper gasped, heart pounding. "**HOW**?!!" she thought wildly! Not that she felt she had cheated...She and Leo had already requested a"Breaking of the Hand fast"...but...still she had expected some more time. AT LEAST time for HER to understand WHAT was happening with her and Cole BEFORE she had to explain it!

"Piper,"Leo said "as soon as you were with...uh...Cole yesterday...The Elders...well, we had to call an emergency meeting to discuss..." he was saying trying not to be distracted by the dawning horor he was seeing on her face...She interupted, "To discuss **WHAT** Leo?!!" Piper cringed as she said it...Flashbacks of her and Leo when they first got together and how she knew...**just** **knew** The Elders were watching them...even in their most private moments..."OOHH NO!!" Piper was horrified... "Piper..." Leo started, trying to explain. She pulled away from him,"NO, Leo...NO! What're you guys up there some kind of sanctimonious **PERVERTS!!** Were you...were you...**WATCHING**?!!" she asked furiously. Leo looked away, but Piper saw his guilty look. She gasped, "Oh God... Oooooh!! Eeeww!" Piper shrieked, as she jumped up and began to pace, her hands flailing wildly. "How COULD they?...How could...YOU?...Leo you watched me and...Cole?" she asked, repelled at the thought of Leo seeing her and Cole...Flashes of her and Cole naked together in his big bed at the Penthouse replayed in her mind and she was disgusted to think that anyone, especially Leo had seen they're passion! Leo looked at her, "I didn't watch, but yes I heard...You were in his bed with him and you weren't sleping!" he said heatedly, feeling betrayed, but he knew she hadn't. Their mariage was over he had known it for a long time, but it stil didn't ease the jealousy he felt when he had heard she had been with Cole...Cole!! Of all people. A demon! "Piper how could YOU?" he asked, "He's a demon and he's evil..." Piper shook her head, "Stop it...You KNOW thats NOT true. Did the Elders KNOW he had ben tricked into becoming the Source?" she asked, pining him with her dark eyes. Leo shrugged, "Does that make a difference Piper?" he asked. Piper was shocked at his ignorance, "Ofcourse it makes a difference Leo...God. How could they? How could you let us kill him, knowing that..." She needed him to leave..."Leo go..." she said. "You and your fellow peeping angels can all just leave me the hell alone..." she said turning her back on him.

Leo sighed, "Piper...They weren't exactly watching...it's just that...well you were with him...allnight!" he said feeling again, the pain of that like a knife through his heart. Leo looked at her and willed her to look at him, "Piper...Piper, please look at me..." When she raised her face Leo saw the look of disgust and fear on her beautiful face, "Piper, the Elders are just..." she interrupted him, "NO, Leo!" she said turning away from him, "I don't WANT to hear it...I DON'T want to hear ANY more excuses about WHY The Elders' do what they do...I...DON'T...WANT...TO... HEAR...IT...Do you hear me...**NO MORE**!!! Get out Leo..."Piper said shoving him towards the door. "Piper...I can't, as your whitelighter I have to tell you that..." he tried to get her to listen, but she wasn't having it..."NOT NOW, Leo..." Piper felt the tears coming and she just wanted him to go, she needed him out of her sight...She was confused and hurt and she really neded time to think. She needed...She looked at him and said,  
"Just go...you made your choice...now I've made mine"

Leo looked at her, a sadness lingering on his face, "Piper, we still have to talk..." She raised her face to him and Leo saw the shock, hurt and...revulsion written all over her features. It hurt she had never looked at him like that, she sighed, "I know that Leo, just not now...please just go ok?" Piper felt sick and really creepy and she could NOT meet his eyes any longer. Leo took a step towards her but stopped when she jumped back and away from him."Just go Leo...I need time to digest this...And I need you to leave for me to do that...Please...Just go!" she said, not wanting to cry, especially in front of him right now.Leo sighed and said sadly, " Ok Piper...I'll go...for now but, we REALLY do have to talk...soon" he said as he orbed out.

"YUCK!!!" Piper said sick to her stomach, she wanted to take a shower. GOD, she felt sickened at the thought of her and Cole being spied on in such private moments...Just the thought of the Elders watching them as they had made love...It was..."Gross!" she said the aloud!! She needed to see Cole...She needed him to hold her and tell her this was going to be okay...She turned in a circle..."Cole?" she said out loud, not sure if he could here her call."Cole?" she said again,a little louder, but not wanting to yell for fear of having her sisters come running! "Dammit" she said throwing on her jeans and a sweatshirt over her nightgown and grabbing her purse and keys "Please be home..." she said as she ran out of her room, down the stairs and out of the manor.

Piper called Cole on her way to his house. She was freaking out!! She had to see him, how could The Elders and Leo do this... "Answer, answer..." she said as she drove. "Yeah...um...hello" Cole said half asleep. "Cole...Cole...I'm on my way ...I...Cole I need to see you...please..." the tears had started again and Piper felt like she was about to lose control. "Piper!" Cole said immediately fully awake. "Piper, what wrong sweetheart?...where are you?" She was crying, Cole could hear it in her voice..."Piper?...c'mon baby, talk to me... whats going on?"Piper took a deep breath trying to control the sobs that were wracking her body. She had to get herself under control..."Cole, I'm on my way to your place...please I...I need you..." Cole sat up in bed "okay, honey c'mon over I'm here for you sweetheart. Just calm down Piper baby...it's going to be okay...I'm here. I'm waiting for you sweetheart..." he said gently, calming her down. Piper sighed and hiccuped, "Okay...I'm almost there...Cole?..." she said, "yeah sweetie?" he answered, "I...thank you..." she said. Cole grinned and said, "baby, I'm starting coffee, you can thank me properly later..."he teased, and Piper grinned..."Pervert!" she said and he laughed, "And you love it..." he said with a smile. "Piper, it's going to be okay baby... Whatever it is that has you like this, I'll help you okay? I promise." She nodded and said, "I'm here Cole...I'll see you in just a sec...then I'll explain everything" she said, as she hung up...Piper parked her Jeep and ran to the elevator that led to the Penthouse. She felt the tears again, and by the time she got to his door, she was sobbing again.

Cole watched her as she entered the penthouse. She had on jeans and a large sweatshirt, her hair was a little wild and untamed, her face was tear streaked and to Cole she looked amazingly beautiful and very, very fragile..."Oh baby..." he whispered as she ran and threw herself into his arms. "what is it?" she just kept crying and Cole was seriously beginning to get worried. Piper was a strong woman, a strong witch, if she was this upset... "Piper, please baby talk to me. Let me help you. What has gotten you so upset?" He murmured against her hair, holding her, stroking her back as she tried to get the words out."The Elders...Leo...watching us..." she was making no sense and Cole, cradled her to his big body soothing her..."Piper just let it out baby. I'm here. I've got you sweetie. No one can hurt you here...I promise."

He sat down on the couch, pulling her down on his lap and gently rocked her, not saying anything, just soothing her...placing gentle kisses against her temple as he let her cry it out. When she was through and he heard her take a deep, shuddering breath he leaned back to look at her. "Hey..." he said softly concerned. "Hey yourself," she said feeling foolish now that her tears had abated. " Cole, I'm sorry, I..." He stopped her with a gentle kiss on her lips," You don't ever have to be sorry for needing me Piper. I want you to know that... now do you think you can tell me what has gotten you, an ass kicking, demon hunting, take no prisoners...the strongest... and did I mention, sexiest witch I know, so upset?" She knew he was smiling, trying to tease her and it worked...she laughed even as she sniffled. He had an amazing ability to make her feel better.

Cole listened as she told him about Paige grilling her,Leo's visit and The Elders possibly...what?...watching them like what some kind of live porn show...He felt his face flush with anger and yes...embarrassment at that thought. He had removed the magical protection surrounding the penthouse, wanting the sisters (Phoebe mostly at the time) to see he wasn't hiding anything anymore, that he didn't need to shield anything he was doing, because he wasn't doing anything wrong...he had forgot and now Piper was paying for his forgetfulness. "It's gonna be okay,sweetheart...I promise, it's gonna be okay."

"But Cole, you don't understand they can make things very difficult for me...for us...I know how they are. They are ruthless when they want or don't want something to happen. And just the thought of them watching..." he felt her shudder with disgust...he knew, he felt the same. "Ssshhh," he said "Piper don't... don't think about that, it will only hurt and I can't stand to see you hurting baby." he said softly, pulling her closer to him and kissing her temple. "What are we going to do?" she asked quietly. Cole sighed and kissed her temple again, "I'm not sure yet honey, give me a minute to think I'll think of something...I promise. One thing I can do RIGHT now" he said with a wave of his arm "is reinstate the magical protection surrounding here..." Piper lifted her head to look at him, "The penthouse isn't protected magically anymore? but why? you always..." she asked looking at him. "It is now...It wasn't yesterday...I took it off, I...well, I wanted you guys to know I had nothing to hide anymore. That I wasn't..." he stopped, Piper KNEW why..."That you weren't evil anymore." she finished. "Yes."he whispered. "Oh, Cole...I'm sooo sorry for everything we've put you through." she said, her tears starting again. He squeezed her and looked down at her with such a sweet expression on his handsome face her heart melted "Piper, I told you yesterday...or was it today?" he smiled, and continued " "Anyhow I told you to forgive yourself baby, I have and I mean that, okay?" Piper nodded, sniffling...He held her for several minutes, she felt so good now, she thought as she snuggled into his arms, she yawned loudly,"Cole..." she whispered, snuggling deeper into his embrace, her head on his chest she murmured as sleep FINALLY overcame her "Okay, and...thank you...for forgiving me..."

Cole wasn't sure how long he held her before he also fell asleep, or how long he'd slept before he awakened suddenly, all his senses alive...there was someone in the penthouse...a demon...he could sense a demonic presence... and it was coming from his bedroom. As gently and quietly as he could he shifted Piper to lie on the couch and shimmered silently into his room materializing behind the intruder. He grabbed them from behind and realized immediately he held a woman! "What the?" he said, spinning the she-demon around to face him and was shocked to see his... "mother!!" he gasped, feeling weak in the knees as he saw her face...

"Wh...what're you doing here?!!" he said shocked to his very core. He hadn't seen his mother in sooo long he was almost surprised he even recognized her. Elizabeth reached up a hand to touch his face saying "My son...how handsome you are...I've missed you..." she was not really surprised when he stepped back and away from her not allowing her to touch him. " Spare me the motherly concern...I don't believe you. Just tell me **what in the hell you are doing here !!** he growled at her.  
"I had to come..." she said hurriedly, "to warn you..." He frowned at her wondering if this was some kind of trick "warn me? Warn me about what?"

Elizabeth began to pace, wringing her hands, "The Elder's have sent a representative to speak to The New Source..." "The NEW Source?!!" Cole said. Though he really wasn't surprised that there was already a new Source. The fact that he didn't **know** there was already a NEW Source only showed him how out of touch he really was with the Demonic Underworld which was fine by him...until it came back to harm him or those he loved... his thought went to the woman asleep on his couch and he shuddered...He couldn't let her be harmed, he was...he was falling for her. Elizabeth watched his face...It was so expresive, she saw a look of wonder cross his face then watched as it hardened, and for a moment felt fear run through her at his expression."Tell me..." he said. If The Elders were wanting to speak to the Source it must be about Piper...and him! His mother's next words confirmed this fear... "As I was saying...The Elders' have sent someone to speak with the Source... The meeting concerns you, you...and the witch..."

Cole watched his mother pace nervously waiting with great impatience for her to get on with what she knew .There were many things Cole was good at...waiting was NOT one of them. "Listen would you just spit it out...obviously there is something going on here, but I just can't believe..." he looked at her frowning, "That The Elders are deciding to work with The Source to what?...break up Piper and I?!"He turned his head to the side saying with a frown "Thats ludicrous...not to mention the utter hypocrisy in ..." raising one eyebrow, he went on..."good working with evil and all that just to...thwart our...romance...it doesn't make any sense" He shook his head at how ridiculous it sounded...but he had also heard the stories of everything the Elders had done to Piper and Leo during their relationship. So, was it so outrageous? So unthinkable? Cole just shook his head perplexed at the whole situation!

"C'mon **mother**" he nearly choked on the word...saying it sounded **so** foreign to him, that Cole shook his head again at this bizarre turn of events...as if he and Piper didn't have enough to overcome on their own...now the Powers That Be of **BOTH** Good and Evil wanted to throw their two cents in!! And why now with Piper? It wasn't just because she was one of Their Precious "Charmed Ones" Hell, he had been with Phoebe for 2 years without this kind of monumental interference...sooo...why now? Why all this because he and Piper had been together? He turned and faced the woman who gave him life and running a hand through his hair, he asked, "just what is it with Piper and I being together that has The Elders in such a uproar that they would apply to The Source for aid?!!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said very softly..."it has more to do with the child you conceived than with the two of you!!" Cole's eyes widened and he felt as if someone had just flung an energy ball into his gut! "What?" he gasped out. "The what...we...we will have a...child?" he asked feling his knees tremble. Cole was dumbfounded, if it was possible this was even **MORE** shocking than finding his mother here tonight. "but how?..." he asked then shook his head and snorted, with a small laugh he said, "UH... I mean I **know** how..." he rolled his eyes and flashed that mischievous smile that was all his own at his own ridiculous question, "What I mean is how do you know this? How do you know that Piper is going to...get pregnant?" he finished in a near whisper a riot of emotions flowing through him.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile and shook her head at him... "She is a Charmed One, my son, not to mention a very powerful witch on her own...The Elders keep a...um...close watch over her." his mother looked at him, a somewhat embarrassed look on her face and Cole felt his face flush..."dammit! What are we front page of "The Other World" gossip rags?!!" Cole asked, frustrated, he ran his hands over his face...this was all sooo much..."so," he said 'The Elders have decided, along with The Source to what?...prevent Piper from getting pregnant?" he said with disgust.Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, "It's too late for that..." his mother said tears coming to her eyes as she stared at her beautiful son...he has been through soooo much and now they were going to try and devastate his life once again. "but, the plan to **steal** the child and his magic was formed the minute your witch conceived him!!"

Cole's knees felt weaken again and he grabbed a post on his bed to keep himself from sinking to the floor...his heart was pounding...yet suddenly there was this bubble of joy that popped inside him and he smiled, a smile almost angelic in it's beauty. He turned to look at Elizabeth amazement clear in his voice and asked, "Mother...Do you mean...are you telling me Piper is pregnant now?...that she is **already**, now...Right NOW carrying my child?!!" he asked and watched in wonder as his mother nodded...

Piper awoke on the couch alone..."Cole?" she whispered sitting up. The room was dark but there was a light coming from the bedroom. Getting up Piper padded quietly across the floor towards the light. She felt so much better just being here with him...suddenly she stopped...There were voices coming from the bedroom! Who was Cole talking to? Was that?...Piper felt heat rise to her face. Yes! That **WAS** a woman's voice!! "Oooooh" Piper hissed..."I'll kill him!" she started forward, furious. "No," she immediately chastised herself "there has to be a good explanation...Cole would NOT hurt her like that." she KNEW he cared for her deeply, it wasn't his style to have another woman here while she was here...So just what the hel was going on? she thought... Inching closer to the door, Piper listened quietly trying to overhear what they were talking about...feeling foolish and deceitful for spying, Piper shook her head at how ridiculous she was being..."I can't do this...I trust him...I don't need to spy on him, all I have to do is ask who this WOMAN is..." she thought, though still feeling the strong bite of jealousy, she couldn't help thinking sarcastically... "Yes...she'll just ask Cole...just what the **hell** another woman is doing in his room in the middle of the night?!!" Piper stepped into the doorway about to let her presence be known just in time to catch the last of Cole's words to his mother...

"Mother?" she thought," Did he just say Mother?" her brain not quite registering what she just heard...then she gasped, "PREGNANT!! Did he just say she was... PREGNANT?!!!!" Piper had no idea she had actually said those last words aloud (actually they were more of a shriek) because her headspun and the world tilted and she collapsed on the spot...the last thing she saw was Cole rushing towards her and kneeling down beside her "Piper... " he said softly, concern written all over his handsome face. "Are you okay seetheart?" he asked gathering her in his arms. She touched his cheek and a look of wonderment adorned her face. "I...Oh Cole, we're having a baby..." she sighed just before she fainted!...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Cole leaned back on his bed cradling Piper in his arms as he waited for her to come out of her faint. His heart was pounding and he was scared to death she had been out for more than a couple minutes! Elizabeth came out of the bathroom a damp washcloth in her hands" here " she said handing it to him "thanks..." he said quietly taking the damp cloth and putting it on Piper's brow,he kissed her temple tenderly and ever so gently began wiping her flushed face down with the wet cloth."Please...Piper wake up baby...c'mon open those big beautiful brown eyes and say something ...anything.." he whispered to her against her hair. He had never felt this kind of emotion before and in a flash Cole knew he was definitely in love with her... how it had happened? He wondered, it had happened so fast, HOW?! H was in complete amazement that he had fallen so fast, but he knew in his heart if anything happened to her...well he just knew there would be no coming back for him this time!

Elizabeth watched her son as he held the witch "I guess I should start calling her Piper " she thought to herself... she watched as he held "Piper" against his chest her cheek resting against his heart and she knew she had made the "Right" decision in giving this witch the ability to go back in time and "SEE" what had truly happened to her son. Even though the "other" witch... the one her son had previously been involved with had the power of premonition...her heart was shallow and she was bitter where it came to Cole. She didn't have the maturity or the faith to accept and believe in him, nor to believe in what she would see if Elizabeth had sent her through the time portal to the night when The Seer had worked her dark lies on Cole. No. THAT one would have chalked it up to a "BAD DREAM" and been on her merry way Elizabeth thought bitterly...THAT one had NEVER deserved her son's love...while her son's love was as deep as the ocean and able to move mountains... THAT one's was as deep as a teaspoon and could be blown out with a soft breeze!!  
But Piper...yes Piper was different Elizabeth recognized. She was deep and soulful and Elizabeth had known without a doubt, that she would be the **one **to heal her son's battered heart and soul!... As she looked at him now whispering to her, cuddling her next to him,she felt a pride in the man that he had become... a good man. she also felt regret. Regret that she had not been there to see him evolve into this wonderful man, (considering how he was raised) Yes, he had once followed Raynor and had been evil,, Elizabeth had ALWAYS kept tabs on him, she knew the things he had done as Belthazor. He had changed though, he had become Cole... The man he was today and she could not take credit for that, it was because he WAS a good man, that he had turned out the way he did. She just wished she'd had the courage when he was young to save him from Raynor and the brutal training he had put Cole through in making him his "protégé"! Then he'd never have been...Belthazor!...Elizabeth turned her head away to hide her tears...

He would NEVER believe them, never see them for the sign of the deepest regret imaginable. NO,she knew she had hurt him too badly... but she made a vow to him then and there... "I wasn't there for you when you were young and needed me...when you were scared and alone in the underworld...left to Raynor and his kind...well, I damn well will be here for you now...I love you Cole...my son...I've always loved you...I just hope someday...someday you can forgive me."she whispered so softly only she could hear her words... "Cole..." she said to him drawing his attention to her. "I'm sorry...I'm leaving. She...She needs you." Cole looked at his mother and smiled ( a small one albeit, but a smile for her nonetheless) "Thank you...he said, his eyes meeting hers, eyes the exact same aquamarine shade as his own..."will you be?..." he asked, not knowing why he asked or even cared, but he did... Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I'll be back in the morning we have a lot of planning to do...but tonight she needs you and only you to be here when she awakes..." Cole nodded and smiled softly at the woman who had always been an enigma to him, now she was here and he wanted desperately to have her be his mother..."Thank you Mother..." he said softly, and Elizabeth felt tears flood her eyes, "Cole...I'm...I'm so sorry. I'll be here in the morning son...I...I promise!" she said, then she smiled at him feeling all the love she'd always felt for this strong, handsome son of hers. She saw him nod and with that Elizabeth shimmered out of Cole's room...

Cole watched her leave and he felt a stirring in his heart that he thought long dead."Goodnight mother..." he whispered very, very softly. He looked down at Piper still out in his arms and wondered in amazement..."Just what kind of magic spell have you put me under Piper Halliwell? Whatever it is...please don't let it end..." he whispered to her innate form, cradling her closer to him hearing her heartbeat and feeling his own comfort in just holding her in his arms."I love you Piper..." he whispered to her unconscious body and he felt good just saying it...It was true, he KNEW it..He loved her. Cole sighed and held her tighter, "I won't let anyone hurt you baby." he said softly, placing a kiss on her soft lips.

Piper opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was... "Cole?" she whispered, reaching up her palm to lay it against his cheek. "Piper," he breathed turning his face to place a soft kiss on the palm cupping his cheek. "Thank You..." he said softly. Not knowing **who** he was "thanking" Piper said softly "your welcome..." then stopped and looked at him dreamily, "but how? Wha ...what happened? I..." suddenly Piper bolted upright and put her finger in his face...she whispered furiously, accusingly, "**YOU!**...YOU had a **Woman** in here earlier and...and.." Piper stopped and floundered, trying to wrap her mind around what she was remembering. Cole's eyes widened at her explosive comments, "Whoa...easy, slow down there killer..." Cole said amused, surprised and yet strangely pleased at the vehemence of her reaction to thinking he had had another woman in his room. "But...wait" she said suddenly "it was?..It was your mother and...and..." suddenly it all came rushing back to her... "and..." she gasped and turned HUGE brown eyes on him, "oh my GOD!!!" she choked, "Cole...is it true?" she asked looking at him. He nodded..."I'm...I'm...pregnant?"she questioned her words coming out as a squeak! Cole pulled her back into his arms rubbing her back."Honey, you fainted...and yes...you are pregnant...by me Piper...you're carrying my child" Cole did not know how she would react to this news, and he held his breath...hoping she would not turn and look at him with disgust!" I am?" Piper said in amazement, Cole could hear the sweet wonder in her voice. No disgust at carrying his "DEMON SPAWN" just a sweet wonder that tugged at his heart and made his breath catch! "But...how do you know this already Cole?" Piper said with a childlike innocence. "Uh oh..."Cole thought...Not wanting to upset her... she is so sweet and trusting lying here, "how **do** I tell her of the insidious plot that is being hatched against us...against our child, a child that is just now beginning to take life inside her?" He couldn't NOT just yet...but he COULD NOT lie to her. Cole knew from experience, one lie begets another and there was NO WAY he was going to start his relationship off with Piper like that...so he did the only thing he could do... the "right" thing. He pulled her closer to him, held her tight and told her everything...

Him, as he held her tight and he told her everything...

He held her while she sobbed...rocking her gently as you would a baby. He calmed and soothed her as she raged against The Elders and their wickedness!! He snuggled her tiny frame next to his big body giving her the comfort of his arms when she said she couldn't take anymore...Throughout it all he never stopped holding her allowing the gamut of her emotions to run their course, kissing her gently over and over...telling her he was there and would ALWAYS be there...and then when she had **finally** fallen into a deep slumber, worn out from everything she had been through...Cole tucked her into his bed and curled up behind her,wrapping one muscular arm around her waist he cradled her with his, big, strong body. The last thing he remembered thinking before he too drifted off to sleep was whispering to her softly, "I wont let them hurt you Piper, my love...I will protect you and our child, not The Elders nor The Source will lay a hand on either of you...They will have to kill ME first...!!"

The next morning Piper and Cole were in the kitchen and Piper was making him pancakes for breakfast. Cole sat at the table watching her as she bustled around his kitchen quickly making herself at home and for a moment he forgot all about The Elders and The Source...everything except Piper and how adorable she was as she searched for this and that and when she couldn't find something or needed him for something (like reaching some of the higher cupboards) she'd ask him so sweetly to please get this or find that for her...that is after she'd ordered him around like a pint sized drill sergeant when she first decided to make breakfast and saw what shape the kitchen was in!! He looked at her now and shook his head "how can one woman have so many sides to her? he thought with a grin "Each one as fascinating to him as the next..." Cole wished he could freeze time and just stay right here with her like this...He felt...happy and right now he wasn't going to think about what he knew was coming...he was just going to enjoy the moment..."sweetie..." she called out to him interrupting his thoughts, she was stretching, trying to reach something on the top shelf of one of the cupboards. "Will you get that platter for me hmmm?" Piper smiled at him as she said this and Cole felt his breath catch...he was lost and he knew it...no use even struggling this tiny slip of a woman had him wrapped around her little finger and the funniest thing was, he didn't mind in the least!

After they had eaten...Cole having consumed 3 helpings of pancakes making Piper very happy since she loved to cook. Especially for someone who loved her cooking as much as Cole did. She remembered before when he had lived at the manor with Phoebe he never missed one of her breakfasts and always had complimented her on how much he enjoyed it. She smiled at him now, grinning at him she teased, "Oh My... someone sure was hungry!"she laughed brown eyes sparkling. Cole looked at her and flushed slightly at HOW much food he had consumed...Then he grinned and said with what could only be called a leer..."well **someone** has surely been wearing me out lately!! I Need to uh...regain my strength!"He laughed as he saw her mouth open and her face flush...

Piper blushed to the roots of her hair. Her mouth dropped open and she huffed as she threw her napkin and that far too handsome face that was now grinning devilishly at her. He was MUCH too pleased with himself and his comeback...(which she had to admit had completely shut HER up!!) "You..." she said " are the devil!!" For a moment she stopped, realizing WHAT she had just said, but was pleased and relieved when Cole just threw his head back and laughed."Not quite sweetheart..." he said lifting one brow wickedly "but I can...uh...arrange an introduction if you'd like!!" he teased her back and Piper giggled, so very happy at that moment...Nothing was going to spoil this for her right now. There would be plenty of time to deal with what she knew was coming, but like Cole, she was going to just enjoy the moment!

Later Piper called the manor to let her sisters know she was fine...Paige was extremely suspicious giving her the third degree about where she was and who she was with, but Piper just told her she would talk about it with her when she got home and not to worry she would be home later.Nothing was going to spoil her mood right now...not Paige, not Phoebe, not even the situation with the Elders. She was with Cole...She was happy and...and... She looked at him and knew she was in love with him! AND...they were going to have a baby! Piper touched her stomach and a dreamy look came over her face...a baby... hers and Cole's baby! Oh MY GOD!! She sighed, and closed her eyes as she imagined how beautiful Cole's child would be...Cole saw her put her hands on her belly and as he watched her and witnessed the beautiful expression she had on her face when she did this, he was mesmerized. Never had he seen such an incredibly beautiful sight as Piper, her hands on her stomach cradling their child! She looked up at him meeting his eyes and reached out for his hand and brought it to rest on top of hers on her belly. Cole's breathing stopped and he felt tears come to his eyes at how this woman had just completely unmanned him yet at the same time made him feel more of a man than he had EVER felt in his many, many years! "Piper..." he whispered trying to blink back the tears that were now threatening to fall." I love you..." he put his head down after he said the words...not really having meant to say them yet, but he couldn't hold them back anymore.

Piper gasped when she heard him say he "loved her". Her heart swelled and she too felt tears come to her eyes."Oh Cole..." she said. Cole raised his eyes sharply, hearing the tears in her voice. He quickly lowered his gaze again unable to see those beautiful eyes again filling with tears. "Oh no," he thought, "real dumb Turner, you said it too soon and now she feels bad and..." Piper smiled gently at him, "Cole..." she said reaching out to lift his chin so their eyes met and held."I love you too..." the tears fell then and Piper wiped at them with the back of her hand laughing and crying at the same time. "You must think I am the biggest baby! It seems all I have done is cry!!" she said, still wiping at her tears. "You?.." he asked amazed that she would think her weak! "Never, Piper! You are such a strong woman, you amaze me with your strength every day Piper...I just can't believe that you...that you love me" he said wonder evident in his voice, he looked so vulnerable at the moment and Piper couldn't believe this wonderful gentle man was the same man who teased her so wickedly...both in and out of the bedroom, she thought with a sudden blush. "How can one man have so many sides?" she said out loud."What?" he said turning his head to the side and looking at her.  
"You," she said simply "you are everything I have ever wanted in a man all rolled up into one..." now it was Piper's turn to leer at him with a devilish gleam in her eye "very, very **HOT** package!!"

Cole was stunned at her brazenness for all of about 3 seconds then he threw his head back and laughed. Here was another side of his delectable little Piper...one he planned to nourish...RIGHT NOW!! "Really...you find me HOT huh?" he said in a soft, sexy voice as he leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers..."Oh yeah!" Piper breathed enjoying this game. "Show me..." he sighed softly as his tongue licked at her lips and his hands grasped her hips and pulled her onto his lap! Piper gasped at the sensations coursing through her body...she was on fire. " Oh I plan to..."she whispered as her lips captured his in a deep soul shattering kiss that had both of them gasping and needing more...much more...Cole groaned as she kissed him. "Piper.." he gasped, "I...oh sweet hell...I need you baby!" he said, his voice rough with passion. Piper FELT his passion, it was pressed hard against her abdomen. "Cole...I need you too baby...NOW!" she gasped as his hand moved between her thighs and softly started to rub her. "Ooooh..." she cried, "Oh yes...Now baby...Pleeeease..." she panted. Cole grinned, "Piper..." he said softly as stood with her in his arms...He turned and put her down on the couch and pulled her jeans off with one quick motion. Piper gasped, then giggled as he knelt between her thighs and grinned at her and lifted his brows at her..."mmmmm..." he said as he kissed her belly..."I like it..." he said as his tongue licked her abdomen, and dipped into her belly button. Piper laughed and said, "Ooooh, so do I..." her breath caught when hew pulled open her legs, and settled between her thighs. "Cole?..." she started but her words were stopped as his head dipped and she felt his hot breath...There! "Oooohh MY GOD!!" she exclaimed as she felt his hot moist tongue on her...Oh my...in her! Piper blushed scarlet, "Cole..." she squirmed, but he held her tight, "Mmmm...You taste so sweet..." he murmured, looking up at her from between her thighs. Piper wanted to die, both from embarrassment and...to her shame and delight, pleasure! "Cole...Oh my God, Cole..." she gasped as his tongue tasted and teased her...Pleasuring her like she had NEVER experienced before. "Oh..Oh...Ooooooooh..." she cried as she climaxed, her body bucked against his mouth and he tasted her as she came. Cole grinned as he held here against his mouth. She was so damn sexy..he thought as he rose up and shoved his pants down quickly, needing her..NOW! Piper was still writhing in the throes of her first oral pleasured climax as he thrust into her! "Ooooooh...Cole..." she cried as she felt him slide into her..She gasped and quickly climaxed again. Cole was shocked, she was already coming again! He was pleased, his male ego feeling the pleasure of KNOWING he pleased his lover VERY much! He began to move in her, giving her time to recover from her release, both of them! Piper panted as she watched him moving in her...He was so damn beautiful, she thought. "Cole...I..Oh God Cole..." she whimpered, feeling that tension building again. She was almost there..."Oooh...Oh God...Oh God...Cole." she sobbed as she hit it again...Cole gripped her hips and felt his own release coming. He thrust harder, faster, sweat runing down his face and temples..."Piper...Piper..." he whispered as he felt it.."Aaaahh..." he cried gripping her tightly, his head thrown back, eyes closed, as he reached his own release. Cole felt like he'd died and gone to heaven and maybe he had...His heaven could be found in the arms of this tiny woman who healed him with the magic of her love...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 8

Elizabeth shimmered into the penthouse as Piper was coming out of the bedroom toweling her hair dry. Piper's mind was still on the rather exciting shower she had just taken with Cole so when Elizabeth shimmered in front of her that extra second it took for Piper to come back from lustful memory to witch mode saved Elizabeth from being blown up! Cole was a second behind her and seeing Piper's hands start to raise he yelled "Piper! No! she's my mother!!" he yelled just in time. Piper's hands froze...Oh my God she thought...Did I just almost blow up his mother?!...Now thats a good way to ruin a relationship!!

Elizabeth studied the witch... err...Piper with whom her son had fallen so head over heels for... yes she was beautiful and a fighter. They would have powerful children...which, she thought ruefully...is exactly why The Elders and the Source wanted their child... Her eyes went from her son to his witch, their hair was wet and both had a flush to their faces that was unmistakable...Elizabeth smirked, " am I interrupting something?" Both Piper and Cole felt a flush creep up their faces, feeling like a little like naughty teenagers caught for the first time! Cole looked at his mother and said sternly "mother...you have GOT to give me some warning before you just "drop" in..." Cole glanced at the couch seeing his and Piper's clothes still lying there where they had tossed them earlier...he felt his face if possible get hotter...Hell...if she would've come an hour sooner...he couldn't even finish the thought..." Not to mention...you almost got yourself blown to pieces here by my..." he looked at Piper a twinkle in his eye "girlfriend and mother of my child " " Now," he said grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her up next to him. "Piper my love, I want you to meet...my mother, Elizabeth...Mother, this is Piper... the mother of my child and the woman I want to spend eternity with!" Cole nodded his head and smiled charmingly, looking back and forth between them, quite pleased with himself and the introduction and just generally how terrific he felt!

Both women gasped in surprise at how he introduced Piper...both surprised he admitted his feelings for her so freely and in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched her son as he smiled at them both, so boyishly charming and felt as if her heart would burst...and as she glanced at Piper and saw the love radiating from Piper's eyes she knew her son would make this woman very happy indeed...if everyone would just leave them alone! Piper had never felt more cherished than she did now...that he had introduced her to his mother as "the woman he wanted to spend eternity with" filled her heart to overflowing with love for him. Not to mention he looked so DAMN cute after he said it!! She turned to Elizabeth smiling she said " I am very pleased to meet you and I also owe you my sincere thanks and gratitude..." Elizabeth came forward and hugged Piper..."you do not owe me thanks it is I that owes you...you are healing my son like I knew you would." "Did she say like I knew you would?" Piper asked herself, but she did not get a chance to ponder on what Elizabeth said because Cole suddenly hugged both of them, bringing both his mother and Piper close to his chest and kissing them on top of their heads!

Elizabeth was shocked, she never thought to ever feel her son embrace her...she drank in this surprising show of affection and did not push him when he pulled away after a few seconds seeming a bit embarrassed. Piper had never been more proud of Cole...especially seeing how shaken and happy that small hug and kiss had caused Elizabeth to feel. She knew part of the story between Cole and his mother but seeing how desperately Elizabeth obviously wanted Cole's affection Piper knew she was going to get the full story and hopefully she could help mend this other wound he carried in his heart.

As his mother turned her head away to dry her eyes which were wet with tears, Cole flicked his wrist and the clothes that were strewn about next to the couch disappeared. Seeing his action Piper turned her head just in time to see them vanish and her mouth formed an O shape and she immediately felt her face get hot...again! Cole winked at her...(the devil) and Piper had to stifle the giggle that bubbled up inside her...

Not wanting to spoil the mood but with his usual impatience Cole said suddenly, " mother have you learned any more news about what the Elders have planned?" Piper's smile faded and Cole reached out putting his arm around her. She also hadn't wanted to spoil the mood but was also dying to know if Elizabeth had any new information. She was DONE crying it was time to start planning...There was NO WAY ANYBODY WAS TAKING HER BABY!!! Cole felt her body change and he looked down at his love's face and saw the steely determination there and he smiled. "There she is..." he thought and squeezed her shoulders causing her to look up at him. They smiled... not needing words to communicate... they felt each others strength of will.

Elizabeth watched their silent communication. The Elders and the Source would have the fight of their life when they implemented this plan. Alone Piper and Cole were formidable...together...well they may be unbeatable! Their baby would be well protected. They just needed to know what they were up against...so..."Yes," she said I have learned the Source is trying to find Tempest..."Tempest" Cole and Piper said in unison. "Yes, Tempest," Elizabeth went on, "the Source is going to ask Tempest to speed up time...nine months to be exact...and then on the day Piper is to have your child the Elders will send someone in to steal the child and then the Source and the Elders plan to..." she faltered,"plan to kill the child and each side would absorb half it's powers..." she finished in a whisper. Cole was stunned, he felt anger rise in him and had to seriously get a hold on himself not to destroy something, anything!! "**Over my dead body**" Piper growled and with a flick of her hands the doors to the balcony exploded sending debris everywhere and causing Cole to tackle both his mother and Piper to the ground. He could feel Piper trembling with a rage he had NEVER seen in her!

"Uh...honey?" he said looking at her...As they all stood and dusted themselves off. "Yes sweetie?" she said innocently and he laughed as he said "just please don't blow anything else up up okay?" He looked at her and she grinned, "sure thing sweetness..." she said wide eyed, "but I make no promises when it comes to a certain Source of all Friggin Evil and The Freakin Elders! I see them...They're toast!" she said spitefully."Remind me..." he said looking at her, "uh never to get you mad at me... uh...again!" She looked at him and grinned when she saw the teasing light in those beautiful blue eyes. He laughed as he felt his heart swell with love for her, she would die for this baby...his baby. She not only wanted his child he had no doubt she would fight to her dying breath protecting it. He had never had a woman who loved like that and he was amazed all over again that this woman...loved him.

Later at the Penthouse..

Cole, Piper and Elizabeth were in the penthouse discussing the Elders' and the Source's plan to take their child...

"So... Elizabeth said, "after you were...vanquished..."  
There was an uncomfortable silence...Cole watched Piper's face and knew she was reliving vanquishing him, Hell, he thought as he looked around the room...it HAD happened right here in this room! He watched tears begin to run down her beautiful face and his heart hurt...he had to stop this, Piper **HAD** to STOP blaming herself. "Piper..." he said..."Piper!" he said loudly snapping her out of the nightmare of a memory of her and her sisters in this very room chanting, saying the spell that killed Cole!! "Wha ...what?..." she was devastated and Cole couldn't bear it, he got up and got on his knees in front of her taking her small hands in his large ones..."Piper, you have to stop baby..." he said reaching up and tucking her hair behind one ear..."You have to stop blaming yourself sweetheart..." He leaned forward and his intense blue eyes locked with her liquid brown ones..." Don't you see Piper," he said in a rush. " It had to happen, you and your sisters **had** to vanquish the Source..." Cole looked up at his mother, she saw his worry and felt their pain. Elizabeth met his eyes above Piper's head and nodded as she silently shimmered into the kitchen giving them some privacy. Cole said a silent thank you...he had to make Piper understand...

"Piper, listen to me you have to stop this...it's tearing you up inside and I can't watch it baby...things happen for a reason Piper..." he said his blue eyes intense, "When I was possessed by the Source I saw a difference Piper! I saw a difference between wanting to be evil and **choosing** to be evil..." he stopped and ran his hands through his dark hair, "Piper, when I was infected by the Source I had NO CHOICE...Don't you see?" he asked trying to get through to her. "I **was evil** and I would've **stayed evil**... the Source would've eaten up the man I am and I would've been gone Piper...GONE FOREVER, but that didn't happen!" he looked at her his aqua eyes blazing, alive... "Now I have a choice baby!" he said with a fire in his voice. "Don't you see Piper when you and your sisters vanquished the Source you gave me my FREEDOM!! My freedom to choose which side I wanted to be on!" as Cole said this he knew it to be true...If the Source would've stayed inside him the poisonous EVIL of the Source would've destroyed the man he was, he would have infected and corrupted Cole. He would have got stronger and stronger and slowly but surely He...Cole would've died..until...there would have been NO coming back...Ever for him!

"You did what you had to do Piper. And I for one am glad you did because...you saved the man I was and am... I'm back baby...I'm me again," He said that with such heat Piper felt on fire... he kissed her, his tongue softly tasting her..."and if you wouldn't have vanquished the Source... that wouldn't have happened, the Source would've destroyed me..." "But we hurt you..." Piper started to say. "Piper baby...what really hurt was that you guys...well, Phoebe really at that time" he said with a shake of his head "didn't believe in me...didn't **know** that I would NEVER again willingly choose to be evil" He frowned, then shook his head and said "Thats what hurt me Piper, and it DID hurt at the time... but," he held her face kissing her again deeper this time. "Piper, baby...I...I don't feel that pain anymore, you've healed me..." Cole's hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing her bottom lip as he looked deep into her eyes (he needed her to see him as well as hear him) "Piper, your love has healed me, the love you give me, the love you give our child...my child... that has given me back my soul sweetheart." he flashed his megawatt smile, that smile that made her heart melt. He leaned forward and softly touched her lips with his. "you have given me so much Piper...let me give you this...let me give you peace of mind...Piper... if you, Phoebe and Paige would **not **have vanquished the Source inside me..." she watched as his eyes blazed with emotion..."I would still be evil and I would be gone...Lost forever...I wouldn't be here...where I'm supposed to be...here...now...with you!!"

Piper listened to him and his beautiful words and she **finally** felt free...He truly forgave her and her sisters for everything...he not only forgave them he said with his words and actions that they didn't "kill" Cole...They "killed" the Source (big difference)..."Ooohhh Cole," she said reaching up to cup his face with one hand "You are the most...I...Thank You..." she said simply. "You are...amazing..." her voice cracked and Piper cupped his face in both her hands bringing his face close to hers, nose to nose, her eyes intense and on fire. Her voice was thick with emotion as she said, "You are NEVER alone again...do you hear me?" he felt her strength and love flow through him... into him as she held him and Cole was in awe of this unbelievable woman... "Never...you will always have me...I will **always** be here for you...I Love You Cole!" she finished on a whisper

Elizabeth watched her son and Piper...They were united. Whatever they had talked about while she had been in the kitchen "trying" not to listen (even though the demon in her wanted to) they had come to a place where they were one and Elizabeth felt hope...Hope that they WOULD save her grandchild...

The Manor

Leo orbed into the kitchen to Phoebe and Paige pacing back and forth looking worried and aggrivated.

" What is it? Whats going on?" he said as he stabilized. Phoebe turned on him like she was ready to attack a demon! "Piper has disappeared again Leo...We can't find her anywhere and I am..." she stopped pacing and looked at him, "I am really getting worried." Leo looked at Phoebe, he didn't notice that Paige lowered her eyes, not looking at him. "What? What do you mean?..." he asked, then he thought... No, she wouldn't...how could she...he was already in disgrace "up there" because his wife had slept with a...with Cole...then it got worse, she had actually conceived a child with him... a child who according to the Elders would be not only invincible but with even more powers than both it's parents! And now, well now it seems she was at it **again**... playing him for the "biggest of fools". Obviously, she was there again, at Cole's... what is she shacking up with the damn demon?!... he thought... Leo was hurt beyond anything he had ever felt, but in a flash that hurt quickly turned to anger and he felt his guts twist.

" You've scryed for her?" he asked, keeping his emotions in check. They both nodded..."of course." Phoebe said. Then she looked at Leo and began to pace again, "Leo it's no use we can't find her...she is off the radar and we need you to see if you can sense her...Look Leo," Phoebe sighed, "I...I know you are Piper are...over...and I'm sorry...but Leo, she was so...upset and seemed so...fragile!" Leo looked at Phoebe and wondered if she'd still sound SO concerned if she knew where Piper REALLY was...well maybe they should find out? Dare he? he thought. Leo felt his conscience start to nag and before he had a chance to give in to that voice he said, "Phoebe, look I think I know where she is...but...you might not want to know where she is or more importantly...who she's with!!" He heard Paige gasp and turned to look at her and saw the look recognition come over her face and he knew...she **knew**...she knew exactly where Piper was and who Piper was with!

The Penthouse

Piper cried out as she felt the waves of pleasure overtake her as Cole made love to her with an intensity she had NEVER dreamed possible. His strong hands grasped her hips as he moved strong and hard under her...in her... she placed her palms on his hard, sweaty chest, her thighs gripping his lean, hard belly as she threw her head back and rode him to the most incredible release...crying out as she felt his big muscular body shudder under her as he hit his fulfillment at the same time. NEVER had Piper imagined such pleasure was even possible. Cole pulled her down on his heaving chest, still inside her and kissed her lips. "You are amazing..." he sighed, "and I absolutely love you to no end..." he said, his tongue tasting her lips. Piper sighed, "Cole..." she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply..."I love you too baby, " she breathed, her breath catching as he grinned and thrust his hips against hers. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in for a deep, sexy kiss that had them aching for more...Cole growled deep in his throat as she kissed him back and soon their passion was a living thing between them once again...They moved as one, their bodies on fire with a burning desire and as Piper felt her climax come again, she cried out Cole's name, hearing him groan her name also as he hit his own release again... Later...They were laying on his big bed, their bodies hot and sweaty from their spent passion... "Don't you **ever** get worn out?" Piper teased as she lay sprawled across his naked body. Cole laughed and flashed her a wicked grin...and pushed her sweat dampened hair back from her gorgeous face..."Not when you're around..." he started, when suddenly they both heard a familiar sound...they watched in a kind of slow motion horror as twinkly blue lights formed next to the bed within feet of where they lay...naked and exhausted from hours of lovemaking. Cole was the first to shake off his stupor reaching for the sheet lying in a tangle beneath him and Piper, he had barely gotten them both at least covered when suddenly Leo, Phoebe and Paige were standing there.

Cole met Leo's eyes, angry, and yes embarrassed, but... honestly shocked that Leo would pull something like this! To humiliate Piper by showing up here,like this was disgusting! Piper buried her face in his chest TOO shocked and mortified to look up at the trio who had invaded their privacy, Cole was livid, "What the hell are you doing?..." he asked, angry as he felt Piper begin to tremble violently. "Get out..." he growled...Phoebe and Paige just stood there dumbfounded at what they were seeing... Phoebe stared at them...Not believing what she was seeing...Piper in bed...naked with Cole...**Her** Cole. They had been having sex! NO! It couldn't be...How? Why? Phoebe was in shock, no wonder he didn't want her, anymore he was screwing her sister!! "Oh my God, you ...you...Bastard!!" Phoebe hissed, and before anyone knew what she was going to do she ran up to Cole and visciously slapped him across the face. Hard... Cole took it...he didn't even flinch, he didn't care. He knew she was jealous and he even figured he kind of had it coming, but when she turned on Piper and screamed " You slut...while we're at home...worried sick about you... you're here getting laid by my husband!!" Cole lost it...Her abuse directed at him...he could handle, but he wouldn't tolerate it directed at Piper! "Phoebe get the hell out of my room...if anyone's the slut it's you!" he said with disgust as he pulled the sheet more safely around Piper who still hadn't removed her face from his shoulder, he knew she was very close to tears and he had to get them out of his room. "First, I'm your EX husband, Phoebe...Remember? Second, I want all of you out of here NOW!!" he said pulling Piper into his chest and shielding her from as much of this embarrassment as he could..."I mean it get the HELL OUT!!" he shouted...Phoebe looked at him, "So, no wonder you don't want me anymore...You're doing my sister! Piper, how could you?" she asked, furious. Piper groaned and the tears started, Cole felt them as they dropped on his chest. Dammit! he thought..."Phoebe, you gave up any right to question me or whom I am with a long time ago...Now I'm only going to say this one more time...GET OUT!!" he yelled... Paige, who, to her credit never said a word and looked as miserable as he knew Piper felt, immediately orbed out followed quickly by Leo holding a shaking and venomous Phoebe!! Cole met her eyes briefly before she orbed out with Leo and from the rage he saw there he knew he'd probably have to watch his back with her for a long time to come, lest he find an atheme planted in it!

Piper was beyond angry...she had gotten over her humiliation at being "caught" naked in bed with Cole, she had now moved on to rage! " That son of a...Oooohhhh!!! I am soooo mad...How DARE they..." Cole watched not knowing what to say as she paced back and forth her hands flailing wildly...He just hoped she didn't accidentally blow **him** up, she was so angry! He smiled at that and Piper turned on him, "Do you find this funny?!!" she practically shrieked at him. Not rising to the bait, Cole remained calm, he could tell she was itching for a fight, but he also knew it wasn't him she really wanted to fight with, so he ignored the comment and let her vent..." Is this an **amusing** situation to you Cole?!!" she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Huh?... Why don't you share with me just what you find so damn funny about this whole situation!! What? No witty comeback? No flashy sarcastic comment? huh?!" Her face was flushed and she was getting on a roll..." C' mon... Please be my guest!...gimme your best shot!!" she put her hands on her hips and just looked at him as Cole stood up and walked over to her, it was one thing to let her get it off her chest, but he wasn't going to stand here and let her keep targeting him for her anger. That could quickly get out of hand, leading to a fight and that was the last thing he wanted. So he trusted his instincts. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and just kissed her deeply. With amazing skill he conquered her mouth, bending her back over his arm as his tongue licked her lips seductively before thrusting into her mouth with confidence and wicked intent. Literally he shut her up in the most effective manner he knew how short of gagging her!... and this was definitely more enjoyable, he thought with a demonic delight as he kissed her silly!

Piper gasped, when he let her go..."oh my..." she said as her fingers touched her swollen lips, completely done in and overwhelmed by his tactics..."well...I wasn't expecting **that**" she said with a sigh. "Piper, listen to me..." he said softly looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her against him. "They had to find out sometime... We're having a baby sweetheart...uh...eventually don't you think they're going to notice..." he said with a raised brow and an incredibly sexy grin, she smiled back at that. He went on softly smiling back at her softly, "Did I want them to find out like that?" he asked, "No. of course not..." he said looking at her. "Did I want you embarrassed like that?" he asked again, "Hell No! Baby, I certainly didn't want THAT scene..." he answered his own question, pulling her to him, "Do I think Leo is an ass for bringing Phoebe and Paige here to catch us in the act so to speak?" he asked again as he brought his lips within inches of hers, "Yes. But...lets get over it, face the music so to speak and move on with more important things...mmmm?" he suggested as he kissed her...Being reminded of the grave danger that their child was in motivated Piper to realize just how **right **he was."You're right..." she sighed, loving the feel of his lips on hers... Still...not one to give in THAT easily, Piper looked up at him and asked with a sassy smile, "but, tell me how did **you** get to be so smart?" He laughed as he replied " I watched you mediate between Prue and Phoebe enough didn't I?"

Cole held her for a few more minutes...each of them just enjoying being held, before he looked down at her one brow lifted and asked with a sigh, "ready?" She sighed, not really, but knowing they HAD to face Leo, Phoebe and Paige... "Okay." she said with forced determination "lets go...and uh...face the music!"

Cole shimmered them to the front porch of the manor, after they had settled it took Piper a minute to get her balance...she was still getting used to "shimmering" it caused a different feeling than orbing. One she definitely liked! She thought with a naughty look at Cole...Cole looked at her, catching the look she gave him he smiled and said," what're you thinking?" "Oh.." Piper said " I was just thinking how different shimmering is from orbing" she had a sexiest little smile on her face as she said that. Cole was intrigued..."different?"...How ?" his eyes narrowed and he had this sexy kind of frown thing going on and Piper felt her insides melt... "Well," Piper said moving even closer to him "when you orb it kinda feels like bubbles are floating through you, buuutt...when you shimmer..." she reached out and grabbed his hips, " it kinda feels like...well this..." she said and began to rotate his hips side to side brushing up against him repeatedly as she moved his hips! Cole gasped and then swallowed...Hard...He was practically panting! "Damn..." he said his voice shaky. "Uh...really..."he said clearing his throat and trying to clear his head of the sensual images that were bombarding his brain after her little demonstration! Piper giggled seeing his reaction, quite pleased that she could elicit the same response from him that he so effortlessly got from her..."Really, really!" she said with another giggle."Piper..." he almost groaned reaching for her..."Now Cole," she said placing a hand on his chest "we came here for a reason...and it wasn't this!" She looks so hot... he thought, looking at her So we're uh... feeling good at being bad are we? He wondered silently, pulling her up against him, "mmmm...I like it...but dammit...right now...you're ..killing me!!"he said in a deep, rough voice... she leaned up on tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips... "later..." she breathed against his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. She was driving him crazy...he had half a mind to shimmer her sexy little ass right back to the penthouse and make her pay for tormenting him like this!! She started for the door, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm."Yes Cole?" she looked up at him batting her eyes innocently. He laughed loving this "other" side of her." I..." he started, shaking his head... she's loving this!...he thought, "you...uh...need to give me a minute before we can go in there..." he said, smiling at his own predicament. "OH,and why is that Cole?" she asked with a faked innocence. He looked at her shaking his head again his eyes narrowing, **he knew** that **she knew** FULL well WHY he needed a minute...after her little shimmer thing! He just grinned his sexy grin...raised his eyebrows and looked down...her eyes followed the same path..."Ooohh!" was all she said!

Cole and Piper entered the manor a few minutes later, knowing this was NOT going to be pleasant, but they were sooo infatuated with their new found love they just simply were NOT going to feel guilty about the happiness they had found in each other. They were somber though as they entered the kitchen to find only Paige and Leo there..."Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked. "She...uh went out," Paige said finding it hard to look at them after what she saw tonight! At least... Paige thought sneaking a peek at Cole...NOW I understand what all the **fuss** is about with HIM... The guy was sinfully HOT! Just a little **too** dangerous and edgy, even for her...but especially too on edge for Piper!!!... Just **how **do you go from sleeping with an angel to doing a demon!! Paige wondered still in shock! Cole was relieved Phoebe was NOT there...this still was not something he was looking forward to, but at least he didn't have to deal with her and bullshit!...at least NOT tonight...you mean not AGAIN tonight... he thought. Cole looked at Leo and felt anger again burn through him as he remembered the scene earlier at his place! "What the hell were you thinking Leo? Bringing Paige and Phoebe to my house like that?" Cole clenched his fists and lifted his chin meeting Leo's eyes and holding his gaze... defiantly...Leo looked away first...hating Cole right then. Leo looked at Piper trying to dismiss Cole. "Piper, why are you...?" Cole was not going to let him just dismiss him like that "No Leo...look at me" he said angrily "c'mon, man to man...why like that? I know you already knew about Piper and I...Didn't you? You and your other Holier Than Thou,"heavenly" perverts had yourselves a real interesting time watching us the other day huh?...Did you enjoy the show?...Hell,maybe even learned a thing or two huh? Watching me?..." Paige and Piper both gasped at that last barb and Cole knew he'd pushed it too far. " Cole..."Piper said softly. "I know Piper..." Cole said seeing Leo's shattered expression...Great, he thought, now I feel like the asshole! Cole sighed and said, "Look Leo...that was outta line..." Leo stopped him with a shout... "Bastard!!" he screamed, coming at Cole. Cole got into a fighting position, crouched and ready, preparing to mop the floor with the little whitelighter. Piper froze them both! She looked at Paige, who for once was speechless!...for a minute at least "Wow, talk about too much testosterone in a room!"

"What am I going to do?" Piper said frustrated..."We shouldn't have come here tonight...It's too soon." "Uh...Piper what d'ya mean come here? You live here...uh remember?" Cole suddenly unfroze..."You froze me!!" he looked at Piper shocked."Why?" he was pissed. "Uh duh? " Paige said looking at him "He's pretty, but not the sharpest tool in the shed I see!" she said looking at Piper. Piper put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "Huh?" Cole said looking at her aggravated. "As I said..." "Okay Paige...give it a rest." Piper said seeing Cole was getting wound up. Cole and Paige exchanged dirty looks and Piper almost giggled half expecting them to stick their tongues out at each other!"Okay, you two back to your corners...Cole," Piper said coming to stand in front of him and putting her palm on the side of his cheek, he turned his head and kissed it, immediately her touch soothed him. "This is sooo weird!" Paige said quietly as she watched the exchange. Piper and Cole...this is definitely going to take some getting used to! "Uh...hate to break this up, but...aren't we forgetting Leo or are you just going to leave him there...frozen in uh...almost mid air...weird!" Piper and Cole both turned to look at Leo after Paige's prompt...Cole smirked... he WAS almost off the ground still completely frozen. "Sooo, how long will he stay like that?" Cole asked with a wicked look. "Cole," Piper said shaking her head at him. Paige chimed in " You're about to end up that way yourself buster if ya keep that up!" Cole looked at her "yeah...but I don't **stay **that way!!" he said lifting his brow and throwing Paige an "aren't I the cutest little smart ass you've ever seen look!! Paige rolled her eyes, but had to admit if only to herself "the dude was charming...almost as charming as he was annoying" she thought with a smirk.

"Enough you two!" Piper said looking like she was about to freeze or blow something or someone up. Cole laughed and backed away from her holding up his hands in surrender..." Whoa slow down, easy killer, you don't really want to blow me up now d'ya,baby?" he smiled a very naughty smile. "maybe just parts of you..." Paige said from behind him. he turned and snorted at her..."Ha, trust me she **really** doesn't wanna do **that**!! he said with a grin and Paige rolled her eyes, "EWW!!...Too Much Info alright..." she said as she came to give Piper a hug, laughing at her sisters embarrassed look and bright red face! "See what happens when you fall for a demon..." she scolded, hugging Piper. " Look sis, my whole take on this is this...if it makes you happy then it makes me happy! I can't say I ever would've thought I'd be saying that about you and Cole," she said looking at the two of them and again rolling her eyes and looking above as if for divine help...''but heck...I guess stranger things have happened in this family...now if you'll both excuse me I'm off to bed I'm shattered!" She stopped in front of Cole and pointed her finger in his face "Listen you, be good. Hurt my sister and I'll orb that part of you, the part thats made her love you and the part you seem to be so proud of off to places unknown!" Paige said with a fierce expression on her face. Piper giggled and Cole raised his brows "Well, that would hurt!" he said with a snort and a grin. Then he said seriously, "Paige...I love her." Paige stopped and looked between Piper (whose face was now glowing as she looked adoringly at Cole) to Cole who met her eyes without duplicity, his stunning blue eyes were shining bright with ...something, and Paige said surprised " ya 'know what Cole, I think you do. G'night" she turned and started to leave, but turned back..."Oh hey..." she said before walking out of the kitchen, "please don't forget Leo..." Paige asked as she sauntered from the kitchen and Piper's huge mess!! Piper gasped... she HAD forgotten Leo! He was still frozen..."Ok Cole, now... **please** no more, ok?" Piper asked as she prepared to unfreeze her obviously jealous and soon to be EX husband...

After he nodded she unfroze Leo who realized too late Cole wasn't where he was supposed to be...He landed on the floor and immediately rolled into a sitting position looking over at Piper and Cole who were standing on the other side of the kitchen. Leo met Piper's eyes the betrayal he was feeling showing in his eyes and face."Leo..."she began, but he cut her off... "Piper, how could you?" he asked, not looking at Cole at all. He couldn't bear what he would probably see..."smug bastard" Leo thought, as he got up and gave Piper a look full of hurt and anger. "I don't even know you anymore...How could you let this...demon... break up our marriage?" Piper felt Cole's body get tense and laid her hand on top of his . " Leo, listen to yourself...Cole didn't break up our marriage. We did. We didn't and don't make each other happy anymore. We haven't for a **long **time. We just want different things. I didn't mean for this to happen with Cole...neither of us planned this, it just happened, but I'm happy...so please let it go. Let me go." Piper said softly. "NO! Piper...I can't. I can't even look at you right now." and with that Leo orbed out neither Cole nor Piper saw the tears that fell from his eyes as he did.

Cole grabbed her around the waist as soon as they were alone..."Now... he said in a deliciously sinful smile, "about that promise you made me earlier!" he grinned and pulled her hips up against his... Piper giggled, "What promise was that?" she said, happiness bubbling up inside her. "Mmmm, you know" he said as he winked at her " The one where you..." he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Piper smiled and kissed him and as he shimmered them back to the penthouse... Piper moaned and said passionately, "ooohhh... Now that promise I'll gladly keep..."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 9

Cole opened his eyes and just laid there quietly not quite wanting to get up yet just enjoying his newfound sense of peace! He had NEVER felt like this...and he just wanted to savor it a moment more before he...suddenly he sat up and grinned. "Hell" he thought as he stretched "Why stay in bed reliving the last few days with her...when he can GET UP and begin a whole NEW day full of memories with her...or better yet," he thought wickedly " get her back in bed and begin his day with her right here!" Cole laughed out loud as he fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment stretching his arms wide, he sighed with happiness and just enjoyed being... Piper watched him from the doorway and smiled as her heart soared with a love so intense she felt felt her knees go weak...he reminded her of a child at that moment...with that body ? she amended well a childlike innocence, maybe...yeah right...with his dirty mind!! The things he got her to do...she blushed and giggled at her silly thoughts! Cole sat up at the sound of her laughter. The sheet pooled around his naked hips and Piper couldn't take her eyes off his bare chest..."Lord help me, but he was just a walking, talking temptation"...Piper wondered if she would EVER get used to the immense attraction she had for him? "Not when he looks at me like that!" she thought walking towards him and the bed... he looked so damn adorable having just woke up, his hair was mussed and he was smiling, the most enchanting smile she had ever seen as held his hand out to her and said softly "aahh...there you are...c'mere baby...let's start our day off with a..." he paused pulling her on top of him and licking her ear... "bang... hmmmm?" Did she say childlike? NEVER!! Thank god!! That was the last coherent thought she had before being sucked into a sensual vortex where only she and Cole existed.

Later having showered and eaten Piper and Cole spent some quiet time together curled up on the sofa just holding each other... when there was a knock at the door...They looked at each other and debated whether to answer not wanting anything to spoil this peaceful moment they were sharing...the knocking continued and with a half sigh half growl Cole got up to answer. " Mother?!" he said surprise at seeing her standing at the door...Why didn't you just shimmer in?" he said to her as he moved aside to let her in. Elizabeth smiled and nervously (hoping he wouldn't pull away) went to hug him.  
Cole hesitated for a second before he pulled his mother into his strong arms and squeezed her tightly, "I'm glad you're here " he whispered as he held her and Elizabeth felt the first sense of hope that she might after all have a second chance with her son!

Elizabeth smiled weakly trying to reign in all the emotions that were running through her at Cole's simple gesture. Tears of happiness threatened to fall and she put her head down briefly wiping them away before turning back to face her son and his...Piper (she really must stop calling her his witch) "well last time you TOLD me I had to give you some warning..so I decided it might be prudent to knock...like uh...normal mothers' would." she said. Cole laughed (Normal!! His mother?!!) and teased her" You are anything but...NORMAL mother!! but thank you for the gesture!" Elizabeth turned quickly to see his face and was surprised and pleased to see he was actually teasing her...he winked at her and she giggled... and then immediately her hand flew to her mouth as if shocked the sound had come from her...and to her horror she blushed! Cole and Piper's eyes widened at the sight of her blush and the sound of her laughter..." why..." Piper thought she looks like a schoolgirl...shy and awkward, but very pretty. Looking at Cole's mother she saw where Cole got many of his best features...Her eyes were the exact shade of aqua, her lips were full and sensual and her hair was dark and flowed almost to her waist...she was medium height (Cole must get his height from his father) the thought went through her mind absently, and she was thin,but curvy and... "well...Damn!...she doesn't look a day over 35!!" Piper thought, and then remembering the night she had awoken to Elizabeth being in Cole's room she knew "had she not heard him call her "mother" that night she would've been sorely jealous and probably would've blown both of them up!" then seeing the beautiful smile that lit up Elizabeth's face when she looked at Cole...(Cole's smile) Piper said to herself "Oh Yeah, they would've been toast!!"

Piper got off the phone and on shaky knees went back into the living room where Cole and "Beth" as she insisted Piper call her were sitting and discussing ideas on how to find Tempest..." Since the Old Source and then...you..." she still had trouble saying that "were vanquished the Underworld has been in turmoil... many of the upper Level demons that made up the Hierarchy in the past are either dead or missing or have started their own factions. The Source does not at the present have the power nor the means for an all out search for Tempest...Cole...we have to find him first and convince him NOT to do this Source's bidding!" Cole looked at his mother and shook his head, "but Tempest will not listen to me just because I say so mother..you know as well as I how stubborn he can...uh be..." Cole looked up at Piper and his words trailed off, she was pale and trembling " Piper!"he said worried "what is it baby?" She had a lost look in her eyes and Cole began to panic when after a minute she still hadn't said anything just sat there and rubbed her arms as if she were cold. "Piper?...Piper?...what happened?" Cole grabbed her by the shoulders and then pulled her into his arms as she trembled. "It...It's Phoebe..." she whispered and her voice cracked. "Dammit" Cole thought..."just what the hell had Phoebe done or said NOW to hurt Piper?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he asked " What baby? What about Phoebe?" Piper looked into his crystal clear blue eyes and he felt his heart tug as a tear slipped down her cheek "Cole... she tried to kill herself..."

Cole was shocked!! "No!" he thought this was beyond shock..."What d'you mean she tried to kill herself? How?! Why?!! Oh Piper sweetheart..." he whispered as he got on his knees in front of her and cupped her face in his hands "What happened? Is she going to be OK? C'mon,lets go... I'll shimmer us to the manor." Piper shook her head, "No...Cole...She's at "San Francisco General...she had to...have her uh...stomach pumped!" Cole felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach! He knew he had done this, once again...he had ruined Phoebe. Stop! he said to himself, now is NOT the time for self pity Piper NEEDS you to be strong for her right now... "Ok, honey...then I'll shimmer us to San Fran Gen. ok? C'mon get your purse," he said gently, "It's gonna be ok, honey..." Cole looked at his mother..."Go" she said "we still have time to discuss this...can I help?"  
"Yeah," "Cole said, "Try and find where Tempest might be...find Arajean...if anyone can find Tempest he can...wait..." he stopped to write a quick note, " give him this he is still my uh...friend...and brother, I can trust him and Ara will help...we have to stop the Source from speeding up time...and mother..." Cole hugged her tight...Elizabeth hugged him back tears threatening as she felt his pain..."Yes, Cole," she said. "Thank you...thank you for..everything" he said as Piper walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready. Beth watched as Cole shimmered him and Piper out of the Penthouse...She hated to see his pain...Why did tragedy seem to shadow him everywhere he turned? Beth was worried, worried about her son and Piper, their baby and their new found happiness. She wondered if the other one...Phoebe had really wanted to kill herself...or (and maybe she admitted this might just be the demon in her) if she did it to split apart the new love of her son and Piper! Elizabeth would do as Cole asked and find Arajean...but first she was going to take a little trip...a trip through time..."What are you REALLY up to Ms. Phoebe Halliwell" she thought as she felt her body begin to whisk and propel itself through the portal she created...

Cole and Piper materialized in the parking lot of the hospital. Piper clung to him as they entered the double doors of the "Emergency Room" Paige was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room and when she saw them she jumped up and ran to them. Hugging Piper she said brokenly "She took all those pills and...and...she cut her wrists...ooohhh Piper...I...when I found her she was nearly dead..." Paige was crying, deep wracking sobs Cole had NEVER seen her like this and he suddenly felt very afraid and sick..."Had he brought Phoebe to this? Please don't let it be so..." he thought. Suddenly Paige was in his arms and he somewhat awkwardly hugged her back as she cried on his shoulder..."Take care of Piper..."she whispered between her tears, "make sure she knows this isn't her fault..." she pulled back to look into his tormented blue eyes, her own eyes swollen and puffy from crying "and..." she said taking his huge hands in her much smaller ones, "make sure you know it isn't your's either!" Paige said softly as she hugged him again and this time Cole squeezed her tightly his thanks at what she had just said and his offer of comfort needing no words.

As they waited for the Dr. to give them an update on Phoebe's condition Paige filled them in on what had and how Phoebe had ended up here at the hospital. "...so when I came into the bathroom and found her in the tub," Paige was saying through tears "she had bled sooo much and I could barely feel a pulse...I called for Leo..." "wait..." Piper said, "didn't Leo come?!" "Yeah...Piper he did but he could only heal the wounds on her wrists...her body had already begun to absorb the pills...there was nothing he could do about that." Paige finished sadly"Why NOT?" Piper said...finding a target to unleash this anger and hurt..."What good is he if he couldn't HEAL her?!!" she cried, heartbroken and feeling as if she had caused this... "Piper" Cole said not wanting to stick up for Leo, but knowing Leo was NOT really the one Piper was upset with right now, and it wasn't right to let him bear the brunt of this situation, "he did what he could...at least he healed her wrists and definitely saved her life...so...lets just wait and see what the DR.'s have to say ok?" he said softly. Paige was SHOCKED to say the least and she saw Cole in that instant through a whole new set of eyes. "He IS a good man!" she realized. Only a truly GOOD person could do what Cole had just done right now and unbeknown to Cole he just earned himself a loyal supporter.

Piper turned flaming eyes on him and Cole knew when he said what he said about Leo he might get this reaction, but... he still couldn't sit by and let Leo be blamed when it was beyond his powers..." You're right!" Piper spat "This isn't Leo's fault!! DO You want to know whose fault it is Cole?!!! It's ours!! We did this to her!! In our selfish need to be together we destroyed Phoebe... Now you tell me does that seem right?!!!!" She asked in a heated, angry voice. Piper was trembling, her chest heaving and Cole felt helpless...afraid to touch her so powerful was her anger right now he didn't want to push her any further. It was Paige who stood up and looking down on Piper she said frustrated and angry..."STOP IT!! Stop it Piper, Why are you hurting him like this...You said it yourself neither of you planned this...it just happened. It's not your fault or...Cole's...Phoebe made the CHOICE to not be with him anymore Piper...and now...well, now obviously she is in a lot of pain over that choice, but that is NOT Cole's fault or your's...so just stop please...She knelt down and looked into Piper's eyes "pointing the blame finger is NOT going to help here, we're not fighting a "normal" demon here, Piper...We're fighting an inner demon...We're fighting Phoebe's inner demon here...not your's or Cole's...Phoebe's!" she hugged Piper and leaned back to again look at her... Cole watched in awe as Paige literally transformed before his eyes..."now this" he thought..".this is how Prue would handle this situation" and Cole was amazed at Paige;s wisdom and strength as he watched her... " What we need now...is to strong...strong for Phoebe...to help her get through the pain of..."she looked at Cole and Cole felt his heart stop "of losing you..."

Paige watched as Piper and Cole held each other after Piper's (near meltdown) on him earlier...She watched as he held her tenderly and kissed her over and over...his love for her was obvious and sooo beautiful... Paige wondered for the FIRST time...Why had Phoebe...who had obviously had this man's complete devotion thrown that away?

Piper whispered how sorry she was over and over as he held her..." it's alright baby, it's to be expected, you are going through an emotional time and..." he smiled sweetly, " we lash out at those we love...and you love me." he said with an angelic sweetness that gutted Piper."Oh Yes," she said, "Yes Cole, if there is anything in this whole crazy nightmare that I know it's REAL is my love for you... I have NEVER loved anyone as much as I love you... My heart, my entire being and soul belong to you Cole Turner...you are my soul mate and...well I just can't imagine not having you in my life , my heart, or my arms." she said prayer like. "You have me sweetheart, always you have me. "Cole said, just as the Dr. came out..."Mr. Turner?" he called loudly. Cole was still staring deeply into Piper's eyes as he heard the Dr. say his name... "Mr. Cole Turner..." the Dr. said again. "I'm Cole Turner" Cole said looking around for the Dr. and then at Piper somewhat confused...Why was the Dr. asking for Cole and not Piper or...Paige... The Dr. came up to Cole and shook his hand. "I'm Dr. John Grant ," he said smiling, both men sucked in their breath at the sight of the other...John laughed and said shaking his head as he stared at Cole.."My God I feel like I'm looking in a mirror!" he said ..." Yeah Well they say everybody has a twin out there...guess we've met ours huh?...Cole looked at the man who could easily be him and felt strange...He shook his head and felt something wasn't right here... Dr. Grant's next words only intensified this belief...  
"Your wife is asking for you..." Piper and Cole gasped..."Why had this man, addressed Cole as Phoebe's husband...

Cole felt like he was once again floating through the weird time and space of the wasteland... Piper and Cole both looked at Dr.Grant confused "My what?!!" Cole said. "Your...uh wife Mr.Turner..." Dr. Grant said starting to get a bad feeling about this whole situation...as Cole stared at him a stupified expression still on his face Dr. Grant cleared his throat and consulted his chart quickly... "Phoebe?...Your wife's name IS Phoebe isn't it?" "But ?" Cole said thrown completely by this turn of events... "she's not my wife...anymore" he said. Now it was the Dr.'s turn to look confused "You are here for Phoebe Halliwell Turner aren't you?" Dr. Grant asked feeling frustated by this man's seemingly lack of caring about his wife. As the two men began to glare at each other, Piper stepped forward and said " Dr. Grant, Phoebe is my sister. can I see her? Please." "I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, is it?" he said,looking at the two of them and forming some quick, but obvious impressions...and NOT liking any of them or these two who were obviously having an affair... "which" he thought anger rising "is why that poor girl is probably lying in my ward right now!" " Mrs. Turner is asking for her...HUSBAND" he said that is such a rude manner both Piper and Cole's mouths almost dropped..."right now, "Dr. Grant continued " and since she is only allowed one visitor at a time...and she's asking for you... he looked at Cole " you'll have to wait over there in the waiting room and I'll get you in after he's...done!"

"Fine." Piper said feeling the bad vibes coming from this man who looked so much like her loveHe kept giving her and Cole disapproving looks and it was starting to bug her!...She had to control her temper...she REALLY wanted to blow this guy up right now...He may look like Cole but ..."THAT'S IT!!" Piper thought... She met Cole's eyes and saw the love he felt for her shining there and she felt soothed..."I'll wait for you here, with Paige," she said to Cole wanting so bad to hug and kiss him. He looked sooo confused...Oh screw Dr. Grant and his judgements Piper thought as she marched up to Cole and gently took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I'll be here...ok?"Piper said as she went to sit with Paige and Cole went to see..."his wife!"

Cole followed(himself) down the hall to Phoebe's room... "this guy REALLY looked the mirror image of him...it was strange, Hell!" this whole thing was strange," he thought and Cole was seriously beginning to feel a panic building inside, his instincts screaming at him that something was not right here...

Cole entered Phoebe's room and he felt a part of his heart he thought LONG dead stir as he saw her lying there so pale, tubes running from her body an iv needle attached to her arm... Cole felt shattered!! He moved silently to her side and took Phoebe's hand in his.."her hand is sooo tiny" he thought ..." she looks so hurt and fragile...not at all like the she-bitch who orbed outta his room, the witch who'd slapped him and looked as if she'd have gladly sent him back to hell on the spot if he had so much've twitched!!" "What happened to you Phoebe?" Cole asked silently as he looked down into her beautiful face. "Ahem..." Dr. Grant looked at Cole Turner...seeing again the amazing resemblance...but also he saw this man's inner turmoil and conflict...He thanked God that the resemblance ended in looks alone as he watched Turner's struggle...John just knew the man was screwing his sister-in-law and now he guessed that guilt was doing it's dirty magic on him...John felt sorry for him in a way...must be a to love two women like that?!! He thought... Not wanting to see anymore...he headed for the door. "I'll give you some privacy then...call me if you need anything." and with that he was gone and Cole was left alone to struggle with his own demon's if you will...no matter what Paige said, Cole DID feel partly responsible for this...

As he looked down on her pale face Phoebe opened her eyes..."Cole?"..."Oohh God, Cole... baby, thank God you are here... I had the worst nightmare... Prue was dead,she was killed by a demon... and you were the Source and then I...I...Oh God Baby I killed you and I...killed our baby..." she was sobbing hysterically, clutching him and trembling violently. Cole felt like his whole world had just tilted..."What the..." he said looking at her "Phoebe...what're you talking about?Don't you remember?..." Phoebe went on..."I know...I know it sounds crazy, but Cole it seemed sooo REAL!! I...hurt you sooo bad...I...oohh thank God it was only a nightmare...here you are, you're not dead!!" she grabbed his hand and squeezed...hard!!Cole...I Love You...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...Thank you God..."she said praying and Cole felt like he was being sent adrift into completely unchartered waters...he had NO idea what the hell was going on here... "Phoebe..." he aked suddenly looking at her, "what are you saying...you did... I mean all those things...Phoebe what is happening to you?" he said looking at her and frowning. " Phoebe looked at him strangely..."Oohh baby, are you hurt? I am sooo sorry if she hurt you.You know how Prue is...Fling first ask questions later! Did you hit your head when Prue flung you this morning... after you showed up at the manor unexpectedly... I might add...with flowers...I never did thank you for those..." she said smiling "So why am I in the hospitable baby? Obviously you and Prue saved me sooo...Why am I here?" Cole didn't know what to say...Phoebe was acting like..." Phoebe" he asked "What year is it?" Phoebe looked at him and giggled..."oh, baby you really did hit your head didn't ya? Sweety it's 2001 and don't worry I'm gonna take good care of you...well I will as soon as they let me outta here that is... I love you sooo much Cole...Thank you again by the way..." Phoebe said, " a look in her eyes Cole hadn't seen directed at him in a long, long time. " For what?" he said softly..."this is crazy" "For saving my life...remember...You and Prue...The Time Loop... Cole just stared at her dumbfounded "that had happened soo long ago he had almost forgot...He and Prue in the Wild West!!" he laughed, "Yeah Pheobe, I remember..." he said feeling her pull on his heart...This Phoebe was looking at him with so much love... Cole was back in another time for a moment as he leaned down, feeling lost and unable to resist THIS Phoebe... Cole sighed as he kissed her...and she kissed him back with a sweetness and tenderness and yes, love. A sweet passionate love Cole had thought he'd NEVER feel with her again... a love he thought forever banished into the darkest corner of his heart... With that love in his heart and mind he let her kiss him deeply...

They kissed for a long time their mouths hot, wet, eating at each other ...Cole felt on fire...This was HIS Phoebe, the woman/girl he fell so hard for. He groaned and thrust his tongue into her mouth, wanting her badly. Phoebe was panting and sucking on his lips...passion had NEVER been the problem for Cole and Phoebe...Suddenly though he thought of Piper and his heart stopped!! "What the Hell Am I Doing?!!" he thought angry and ashamed at himself. He didn't want Phoebe... he LOVED Piper suddenly her face flashed in his mind and he pulled away from Phoebe...needing to get away from her. Cole felt like he had stepped into some kind of alternate reality!! "In Phoebe's mind it was 2001...they were still together, Prue was still alive and this was all giving him a mother of a head ache!!" he thought stepping away from her trying not to be affected by the hurt look on her face.

"Phoebe, I...I'm sorry...I...You need a chance to heal." he said staying away from her..."THIS" Phoebe was dangerous for him...This WAS the Phoebe he fell for and he WAS NOT planning on revisiting that path!! He knew he loved Piper...and what he just did with Phoebe was making him feel sick and he was NOT going to hurt Piper like this..."Cole?' she said looking confused and ...hurt... "What's wrong?" He took a step towards the door, " Phoebe..." he said feeling like he was going crazy."Phoebe, I'm going to get Piper ok?" Everything will be ok...I just need to get Piper first ok...uh sweety?"

"Ok, sweety, I would like to see Piper...and Prue. But, please... hurry baby, I need you... I still feel that nightmare and I...I'm scared Cole... I felt sooo alone when I thought I'd lost you I can't explain it...it was just so terrible. I need you here with me...ok? I love you Cole...please " Phoebe begged looking at him love shining in her eyes, Cole stared at her seeing the Phoebe from his time but hearing the Phoebe from another time and this was all just crazy...He could hear the love in her voice and it was making him feel things he thought were dead and buried! "Uh...ok then...I'll just go get Piper and I'll be right back..." Cole headed for the door thinking "I gotta get the hell outta here!!" his head was REALLY starting to hurt.

Cole practically ran out of the room...as if the Source himself were after him..."Hell he WOULD prefer that to this nightmare..." he thought as he leaned back against the wall outside Phoebe's hospital room "that kind of demon he KNEW how to handle. This...well this was much more insidious" and frankly Cole was at a loss as to what to do or HOW this happened. He had to get to Piper..."maybe it's some kind of spell gone bad? Dammit! Why had he kissed her?!!" he banged his head slightly against the wall frustated, feeling guilt and shame and...fear...He would have to tell Piper. Would she hate him? He sincerely hoped not...he knew he loved her and their baby more than his own life and if he lost her... he couldn't finish the thought, it hurt too much. Cole sighed and pushed himself away from the wall..."time to face the music..."he thought... Cole walked down the hall towards the waiting room like a man about to be executed... with each step he took, his nervousness increased. "Piper I love you, "he thought to himself as he came into the waiting room,his eyes searching for and finding hers...Cole felt tears come to his eyes for a second as he just looked at her...

Piper gasped at the sight of Cole...he looked... well he looked like he was about to be vanquished!! "What the?" she said out loud and Paige turned and she too noticed Cole just standing there looking lost and sooo...alone. "Piper...what the hells the matter with Cole?..." suddenly Paige gasped and said "Ooohhh God do you think she..."she couldn'teven finish that thought... "NO! Please no she couldn't be..." Paige started to cry and Piper turned to her "Paige wait...don't honey...let me talk to Cole..." she hugged Paige and got up never taking her eyes off the man she loved more than her own life...the man who before her very seemed to be breaking down..."God"she prayed "Please let Phoebe be ok..." Cole watched as Piper came to stand before him and when she opened her arms he grabbed her and hugged her as a man drowning in an ocean clings to a life raft!  
"Piper...oh Piper...I love you sooo much." he whispered. Piper leaned back to look at him..."I love you too baby...Cole?" Suddenly it dawned on him as he looked over Piper's head to Paige crying and he felt Piper begin to tremble how this might look...him so upset...Oh No! "Piper...Phoebe's going to be fine...it's..." seeing her confused look..he tried to get his thoughts together as Piper led him to where Paige sat in tears. "Paige..honey," Piper said kneeling down smiling "she's going to be fine sweety. Cole says she's ok..." "She is?" Paige sniffled her eyes flying to Cole's. Cole also kneeled down and then he surprised them both by hugging her... "yeah, Paige" he whispered as she suddenly clung to him..."she's fine they were able to get all the pills out of her..." Paige was grateful for his strong arms holding her,giving comfort. they both pulled back a little embarrassed...they had antagonized each other for sooo long...this felt a little awkward..."well..."Paige said "you **are** kinda handy to have around I guess..." she smiled at him and Cole shook his head smiling back... "Why Paige...I think you're actually..." he lifted an eyebrow and said smiling "growing attached to me!" That earned him a glare AND a light punch in the ribs..."don't push your luck buddy..." Paige said, but she smiled when she said it and to Piper watching this...it felt good to see Paige FINALLY starting to accept Cole. "Can we go see Phoebe now?" Paige asked and suddenly Cole's eyes widened...This Phoebe had NO IDEA who Paige was!! "Uh..." Cole began "You both need to sit down...it's complicated...he told them what had happened when he saw Phoebe (leaving out the kiss part) and how to Phoebe if Prue was still here then...Piper gasped as it hit her..."Then Paige isn't..." Piper turned and seeing the hurt look on Paige's face she soothed "Oh sweety...I'm sure this only temporary..." Paige looked at Cole and asked, "you mean she doesn't remember me...at all?" Cole felt terrible as he shook his head, no..."Paige...' he said, but paige turned away. "You two go...Go help Phoebe." Paige looked at Cole, "You need to help her Cole...I think you just might be the only one who can."

Piper followed Cole down the hall to Phoebe's room...he stopped outside the door and faced Piper...he had to talk to her before she went in there! "Piper..."he started. Gathering up his nerve, (Cole was a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them) right now he'd rather face ALL the demons in Hell than face her and what he had done! His knees felt weak as he looked at her and he knew what scared him was losing her! "Piper there is something I have to tell you before we go in..." he said and then nervously he told her about the Kiss! Piper listened as he told her about kissing Phoebe and... "I felt like I was back in time for a minute there Piper..." he said, feeling shame and guilt rise up to nearly choke him..."I have NO excuse...I just don't KNOW what happened. I love you sooo much and now this and...well I'll understand if you hate me...Hell I hate myself..." he finished, sick to his stomach. When she hadn't said anything he looked at her and his breath caught...at the love and understanding he saw in her eyes...

Piper would be lying if she said it didn't bother her, but in some strange way it almost made sense that he would get confused in a situation like this, it was just a kiss and he was obviously sooo upset about it and to Piper (who had secretly wondered if Cole would take Phoebe back if she only loved him again) if Cole could walk away from Phoebe when she DID love him, well...Piper now knew that Cole really loved her and NOT Phoebe anymore...just how could she keep Cole without destroying Phoebe? She didn't have the answer to that yet, but as she looked at his beautiful face and the pain and hope she saw in his eyes...she knew they would find away..."OH Cole...come here..." she opened her arms to him and Cole could not believe how he came to deserve this amazing woman...He moved into her loving arms and knew he was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 10

Piper walked into Phoebe's room... she looked at Phoebe and was unprepared for the pale waif that was her sister, her usual vibrant, animated sister appeared to be a shell of her former self... "Phoebe..." Piper said quietly as she rushed to phoebe's bedside. "Piper!" Phoebe perked up when she saw her..."Oh I am sooo glad you're here... where's Prue and...Cole?" "Well missy..."Piper said not knowing what to say but, seeing how fragile Phoebe looked she improvised...(say anything...but the truth her brain said) "YOU are only allowed one visitor at a time... so now you have me!" Piper smiled, tears were forming in her eyes...she had heard what Cole had said about Phoebe's state, but it still didn't prepare her for the reality of how Phoebe looked. She was so pale..Leo may have healed her wrists...but the effects of the pills and the trauma of having her stomach pumped had definitely taken their toll on Phoebe. "Piper..." Phoebe said tearfully..."I REALLY am so glad you're here I had THE WORST nightmare..." Piper listened as Phoebe described the "actual events"of the last months, but in her mind now.. they were a horrible nightmare. To Phoebe the last 2 years had NEVER happened!! " GOD!!"Piper thought... "how are we going to tell her..."

Just then Dr. Grant came into the room...Piper didn't gasp when she saw him, having already seen him and his resemblance to Cole...but Phoebe did..."OH MY GOD!!" Phoebe said staring at John Grant... then she smiled " Do you know you look JUST like my boyfriend? Piper look at him! God, he looks JUST like Cole!! WOW!" Piper laughed weakly...She was feeling SO MANY emotions right now... "Ms. Halliwell?" "Yes..." Phoebe and Piper said at the same time. "Uh...No Mrs. Turner..." John said to Phoebe " I meant your sister..." "Mrs. Turner!!!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Dr. Uh..." "Grant," he supplied... "yeah...uh, DR. Grant, Cole and I aren't married... not yet anyway," she giggled. " Why would you think we were married? Piper, Why does he think Cole and I are married?!!" Phoebe asked starting to get wound up..."I mean...I've... I've NEVER thought of getting married...though if I ever did... it would have to be to Cole...He IS the LOVE OF MY LIFE...but he's never even asked me...oohh..please tell me you didn't call me Mrs. Turner to Cole?!!" she asked John panic in her voice...

John didn't know what to say..."Your drivers' license said Phoebe Halliwell Turner...so thats what we... Ms. Halliwell?" he said to her suddenly looking at her closely..."What year is it?" Phoebe giggled " WHY DOES everybody keep asking me that?" "I know why Cole did..."she looked at Piper and said quietly..."Prue..." "but, Dr. Grant? Why are YOU asking me that?"...

Later Piper, Cole and Paige were in the hospital waiting room...they had been there for hours and all of them were exhausted! they looked up when Dr. Grant came out looking for them... Seeing Cole still kind of threw him...but he shook it off and offered his hand...Cole shook it asking "Dr. Grant what's happening with Phoebe?" John looked at this man...his mirror image feeling Cole's conflict...it wasn't what John FIRST thought...so he was no longer angry at Turner... he was a victim here as much as Phoebe and he said softly... " Mr. Turner..."Rubbing a hand over his face...tired, Cole said, "Call me Cole, Please..." "Cole," John said "Your uh..Phoebe I mean has what we call "Dissociative amnesia" it's basically the inability to recall certain events or information of ones life that is traumatic or stressful...She still has the capacity to learn new information so it doesn't affect her short term memory...but her memory has been disturbed and she has apparently lost all memories of the last two years of her life! The good news is it's NOT organic..."seeing the blank looks on Cole, Piper and Paige"s faces' he explained " If it was Organic meaning due to head trauma or head injury it would most likely be permanent...but this is Psychological so it is most likely temporary..."

"Most likely?" Cole said pacing a frown drawing his heavy brows together "what the hell does THAT mean? What do we do? How do we act? I..." Cole ran his hands through his hair, pacing...frustrated."Right now she is too fragile to tell her the truth...uh... Cole... She is in whats called a Fugue state...it's more than likely temporary..but if you drop all this new information on her it could cause more trauma and well...she is JUST not psychologically stable enough to handle the truth at this time..."

Cole could NOT believe this was happening...They had taken Phoebe home yesterday and... after a lot of discussion and tears and grief, Piper had convinced him he must go along with Phoebe's time line and "PRETEND" it was 2001 and they were still together...even Paige had agreed...much to Cole's shock and dismay! He **couldn't **believe SHE would want this since that would mean SHE DIDN'T exist in this time in Phoebe's life...but she had, and Cole felt trapped! "What the hell Piper!!" he had argued..."What d'you want me to bang her too if she wants?!!!" Cole had practically screamed at her...Piper had faced him tears in her eyes...but determined... "Of course not baby, I hate this AS MUCH as you do!! Do you think this is WHAT I want?!! But Cole...you heard the Dr...she CAN'T handle the truth now... we have to wait it out...Dr. Grant said this was temporary...Cole..." she said holding his face in her palms and kissing home gently on the lips... "We can't leave Phoebe like this or possibly damage her for life just so we can be together NOW!! This is the only way to get Phoebe through this...We don't have a choice"Piper had whispered...heartbroken.

Cole was not at ALL convinced this was the best way to deal with this...BUT...he also knew something that he hadn't wanted to admit to Piper...THIS Phoebe affected him FAR differently than the Phoebe he knew (and definitely didn't love) of today... This Phoebe looked at him as her hero...her "Love of her Life" and he didn't want to put himself in the situation of possibly becoming attached to her again...He HAD loved THIS Phoebe very much and he just felt this plan was just too risky... Cole just didn't feel like playing with fire...He LOVED Piper and wanted to spend eternity with her but, he couldn't understand why she wanted to put them in this situation...especially when they had sooo many other things to worry about...

The Manor

Cole felt sooo weird being back in this room...Her room. He looked at Phoebe as she settled into bed...Their bed according to this time!! HELL!!! He had to see Piper...He turned to the door saying " he had to go somewhere..." Phoebe who was tucked in bed and looking at him with a sweet smile on her face... asked "Where ya goin baby?" I just need to...uh...talk to Piper and make sure...uh that Prue gets the...uh message that you are...uh okay and...well... okay ,I'll be back..." Phoebe smiled..."Okay" Then she frowned, "Wait a minute mister..." she crooked her finger at him and Cole came back towards the bed...knowing what she wanted and still not BELIEVING this was happening..."What uh...sweetie?..." "Aren't you forgetting something..." she said as she pursed her lips...

"Shit!!" Cole thought...bending down he pecked her lips briefly trying to pull away,but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a full assault on his mouth!! Cole tried to resist but he felt himself getting sucked in to her kiss... "Phoebe..." he whispered, then pulled back sharply! "Dammit!!" he hadn't meant to say that aloud and watched in horror as Phoebe's eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry... "What...Whats wrong Cole? Don't you want me anymore?" she whispered...crying.

Cole was gutted...THIS Phoebe had the power to do that to him and he went to the bed and took her in his arms...holding her and kissing her gently on the top of her head.."Nooo, Phoebe...I...well I just don't want to hurt you..." and Cole knew that WAS the truth..." **what the hell was he going to do ?** this was a lose/lose situation for him...there was NO choice for Cole...He **couldn't** lose Piper...She WAS his life... as he held Phoebe in his arms he knew ...yes he loved her...but it was the memory of her...having this situation had reminded him of the great love he and Phoebe had shared...but this was NOT reality...If this was the "REAL" Phoebe she would be spitting venom at him...or...maybe trying to "DO" him, yes...but she would NOT be holding him with this lovingness that "THIS" Phoebe was now hugging him tightly with!! "THIS" Phoebe was a mirage... and would fade with time...he reminded himself ..."THIS" Phoebe **really **only existed in his...memories. He just didn't know what to do to extract himself from this situation...before..."Phoebe.. ."he whispered, he couldn't hurt her...she was too vulnerable right now...but so was he and he had to leave here...now!!

" Phoebe...I DO want you..." and to Cole's inner torment he WAS telling the truth...(he did want "this"Phoebe) but...this was NOT real...she was delusional and he did NOT plan on joining her...so he moved away from her..."I just need to...uh have the Dr. tell me you are...uh okay ...first!" He was proud of that response...it made sense too!! "oh!" Phoebe said..." Yeah, I guess you're right...we should check with Dr. Grant...it's just that it's been sooo long and...Cole I want you so...I need..to make love to you!" "Oh NO!"Cole thought...Thats it... I have to see Piper!! Cole kissed Phoebe quickly on the cheek and practically "flew" out of the room...

Cole burst into Piper's room...  
" I can't do it and I can't believe you want me to..." He said pacing back and forth in her room..."This situation is getting outta hand Piper...This is CRAZY and I can't do this...What d'you want me t'do Piper...fall in love with her again?!!!"

Piper watched as Cole paced like a trapped tiger in a cage...wounded and enraged, he vented... "When are you going to realize this is a damn lousy idea Piper... She is all over me...I can't keep putting her off!!" He looked at her angry and wanting to hurt her... "Phoebe and I were far from monkish Piper...you want me doin to her what I used to do to her?" he said, hands on his hips, anger and passion radiating from every pore of him... "Touch her like I used to..."he moved closer to her and leaned down in her face and whispered..."You want me to give her...What I give to...you? Huh? Do you want me to screw her Piper? Will that make you happy?!!!'" Piper had NEVER seen Cole this angry! She wasn't sure if she was scared or excited!! She backed away...wanting him to follow and he did, his lips an inch from her own he said, "Will you be happy... laying here... alone in your bed listening to me giving it to your sister? Hell maybe we should just make this a threesome, then the two of you can just share me...openly!!" he spread his arms... "Huh? Piper!! Is that what you want?!!" he asked his eyes blazing and his voice rough...sexy..."I am telling you Piper." he said softly... "this is getting out of hand..she wants to have...SEX...with me...just how the HELL d'you expect me to deal with THIS!!! I don't want to sleep with her Piper..." he said in a ragged whisper "I want to sleep with...you..."

Piper jumped into his arms...Cole was on edge... with passion, anger...fear...he needed her...NOW. When he touched her he exploded with passion!! They fell back on the bed...tearing at each others' clothes. Cole was shaking, shivering with his need to be deep in her..."Piper...Piper...I need ...you...now"He moaned as he ripped her underwear in his need to...have her! Piper tore at him in the same animalistic need...she scratched him as she tore his pants off...Cole didn't care...he just needed them...naked. He fell on the bed and pulled her on top of him and buried himself deep...thrusting hard again and again,watching her face as she climaxed almost immediately! He grabbed her hips hard...leaving bruises as he followed her in oblivion!

Later they lay there and Cole felt like everything was slipping away from him... "Piper.." he started, but Piper put her finger over his lips..."You are right...I...I don't want you to be with her Cole...I tried but these last two days have killed me...just thinking of the two of you together...kills me. I don't want to hurt Phoebe...but I can't..CAN'T lose YOU Cole!!" He turned on his side and put his head in his palm..."You won't lose me Piper..but, I can't play this...role...even though I KNOW I love you and you will NEVER lose me...I can't live in Phoebe's room share her bed and remain unaffected! I know myself better than that...Especially with the way she looks at me...well it reminds me of another time... Piper...I don't want to hurt her either...not "THIS" Phoebe..." "THIS Phoebe?" Piper asked raising a brow... "Yeah...thats kinda how I see them...uh...this. There is the Phoebe of our time...who by the way I have NO problem saying "beat it" to and...then there is..." his voice softened..."THIS" Phoebe, she is sweet and I don't want to hurt her...but I don't want to be with her, either... I love you and want to be with you but you want me to be with her and this is just so confusing and complicated !!" Piper knew he was sooo right...there was NO WAY Cole could do this...he WOULD fall back in love with "THIS" Phoebe if this went on!! Plus they had their baby to think of she had talked to Beth this morning and they still had not found Tempest...but, neither had the Source...the Source needed Tempest to make his plan succeed and as long as he didn't have him her baby was safe...for now...!

Cole wanted to stay in bed with her ALL night...he had made love to her three more times and still had not gotten his fill... he thought as he lay there cradling her to his bare chest...His hands were wandering up and down her body and he felt himself getting..."You are insatiable..." Piper gasped as she felt him ready against her belly! "I need to feast myself on you I haven't been able to touch you in two days!! I am...starved!" he said as he rolled her on her back and came to rest between her thighs. Piper moaned as she felt him sliding into her and she cried at the sheer joy of making love to him! GOD she had never known it could be like...THIS!! They moved together and the soft groans and sighs he made served to push her higher and higher..."COLE!!" she screamed as it hit her...she tightened her thighs around his hips and felt him push deep as he reached his above her...

Much later...  
"That was incredible!!" Piper said in awe!! Cole laughed and pulled her closer to him..."Look... Piper... Baby, We have a lot going on... we have to stick together...the Source of all Evil in the world and The "Heavenly" Elders want our baby...they want to kill it and steal it's powers..." Cole was still revolted and shocked at this..."Phoebe has amnesia and wants to sleep with me, Leo and his sanctimonious cohorts are peeping in on our sex life...Hell the only normal person in this whole mess is Paige and even she isn't acting completely. normal..I think she's actually beginning to like me... piper giggled and snuggled into his hairy chest. "I love you..." she said quietly... 'Oh Piper..." Cole said hearing her soft confession "I love you too baby..." He pulled her up to look in her eyes " We'll get through all this...we just need to stay united...but, we HAVE to deal with this Phoebe situation now Piper... I just can't play along with this..." "I know Cole ...and No..." she said. "HUH?" Cole said. "NO! I said...I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU...doing to Phoebe all the things you do to me..."she finished softly..."I can honestly say that would kill me!" Cole held her as she slept...his mind going over all the things that had happened in the last week...The Halliwell manor was always FULL of surprises,but ALL this turmoil was a bit much even for them..."mmm" he thought...somewhere there was magic or a spell gone bad...He just wasn't sure where it was coming from...but, he intended to find out...

Paige and Piper were sitting at the table and Cole was upstairs checking on Phoebe when a big, tall, blond demon shimmered into the room... "Demon!" Paige cried and they both jumped up from the table. "Piper..blow him up!" The demon held up his hands lightning rising up from his palm..."Arajean!" Cole called as he walked into the dining room."Phoebe is sleeping" he said to Piper. Arajean turned, the lightning immediately going out..."Belthazor..oops, I mean Cole!!" he said flashing beautiful white teeth. Cole and Arajean hugged briefly...a mans hug with lots of back pounding... Piper and Paige looked at them dumbfounded..."You know this demon?" Paige asked Cole raising a brow. Paige looked at Piper and said "GREAT now we're going to have demons JUST dropping by the manor...what? Should we offer him a drink?" Arajean turned and locked eyes with Paige...God, he has the most beautiful green eyes... Paige thought out of nowhere. "Thanks" he said flashing a very sexy lopsided grin..."I'd love some iced tea!" Paige rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips..."Yeah Right..." Paige replied "As if..." Ara looked at the sexy little witch and winked, "Oh and two sugars...please" he said sitting down at the table, as if Paige hadn't said a word.

"Ok...who invited the bossy demon to dinner?..." Paige asked sarcastically. Arajean looked up at her a truly wicked look in his brilliant green eyes...He smiled that sexy grin of his and said, "Sweetheart, give me 5 minutes alone with you and you'll invite me to a hell of a lot more than dinner!!" Paige gasped, Piper's eyes widened...and Cole just laughed."What?!!" Paige choked out..." YOU!!...ooohhhh... Athame..." Paige said hand on her hip and holding out her hand...Seeing that Paige was about to attack Cole's "friend" Piper forcefully tugged her sister into the kitchen.

"Piper move outta my way I'm gonna vanquish me a demon" Paige said starting to march back out to the dining room athame in hand. Piper stood in front of her, "Paige you can't just kill him..." she said trying to be the older sister, the voice of reason, "Why not? He's a demon...We vanquish demons every day and MOST of those aren't nearly as annoying as that one!! He's bossy, arrogant and..." Piper normally would've had the same reaction as Paige, but she knew Arajean was the one helping her and Cole to save their baby, so that earned him brownie points in Piper's eyes!..."and handsome as Lucifer himself!!..." Piper giggled as Paige turned on her...a shocked look on her face, the only other person she had ever seen who could get Paige in this much of a snit was Cole! Paige ignored that and went to the fridge getting the pitcher of iced tea, she poured some into a glass and began walking back into the dining room..."oops' she said "thats right two sugars..." Piper didn't know what Paige was up to but it just wasn't like her to...give in so easily. She followed behind her back into the dining room...

Cole and Arajean were sitting at the table..."Are you sure Tempest isn't joining forces with the Source?" Cole asked " Yeah, at least not now..." Arajean said his eyes on the doorway to the kitchen... "Tempest is of the Old Higherarchy, he's waiting to see if..." he looked at Cole and winked "THIS Source is gonna last!" Cole looked at Ara, getting his meaning. Cole looked at him and said, "Unlike me, you mean?" Ara laughed and said, "Well atleast you could've made it long enough to have unpacked a suitcase!" Cole just shook his head at Ara's joking. "Jackass!..." Cole said as they both laughed. Just then Paige came in the room "Here we are..." Paige said walking towards Arajean with a glass in hand... Cole's eyes widened surprised...his eyes met Piper's and she shrugged just as surprised...this wasn't like Paige at all... "Paige?" he said curiously... Arajean leaned back in his chair and crossed muscular arms across a very wide chest... " Aahh...Paige...a beautiful name for ..." his green eyes traveled over her body, "a beautiful witch...ooops, uh lady." he said with an arrogant, but very sexy smile,Paige smiled brightly at him in return and then poured the entire glass over his head!! He sat there stunned for a second, amazed at her audacity... "Oh yeah...2 sugars right?" she asked sweetly as she poured the packets of sugar over his head.

Cole and Piper laughed as he jumped up shaking his blond head like a wet dog! "What the hell...?" he roared and Paige jumped back...She had kinda forgot just HOW big this demon is!! "Oops...did I do that?" Paige said all innocence...Arajean looked at her his green eyes narrowed, then he laughed as Paige turned on her heel and marched off..." Sweet holy Hell, she's got spunk...I like it!" Ara said with a wink at Cole and a laugh, still watching her ass as she stomped off...Cole put his arm around his shoulder's..." Ara, You have no idea...my friend" he said leading him out of the room. "Now let's get you something...uh to wear and you can finish telling me what you've learned about Tempest."...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 11 and 12

Piper watched them leave, she would have to talk with Cole about having his uh...demon friends dropping in the manor, but for now..."Paige..." she said walking into the kitchen... Paige was getting out different ingredients from the cupboards and setting them on the counter "Whatcha doin Paige? "Piper asked, looking at her. "I'm making a potion to turn a certain tall,blond and handsome demon into a toad!!" she said nonchalantly. "Ooh, ok...a toad you say...mmmm, thats a new one and is there a reason this uh...tall blond and...handsome demon has got you in such a tizzy? You feel the need to uh...turn him into a toad?" Piper asked, amused...She could see what Paige couldn't she LIKED this demon...Now... before Cole that would have horrified Piper, but she has learned the hard way everything is NOT so cut and dried...Good/Evil it really wasn't that simple. Look at what the Elders were doing RIGHT now and they were supposed to ONLY do good...yet right now Piper saw them as the Greatest Evil she had ever faced!!! It was a betrayal, so she was starting to SEE things differently than before. As she watched Paige she could sense her frustration...Oh Yeah it really bugs her she is attracted to him (and she was no doubt about it)"Paige,why dont'cha tell me whats really bugging you huh? You like him!!" Piper said laughing. Paige turned shocked "Piper are you crazy? He's a complete jerk, annoying and..." "yes..."Piper said" And really damn cute!!" Paige said pissed...Piper smiled..."Paige, it's just every guy you meet...you...well you shoot down, and...well this not your "normal" kind of guy, sooo...he intrigues you it's kind of natural..." "Jeez...Piper he's a demon...a demon! I shouldn't be looking at a demon and thinking...wow! he's hot!" Paige said looking at Piper seeing Piper's raised brow Paige rolled her eyes and said "uh...sorry I know, I know soo is Cole and look how that is turning out...but...oh forget it" she said sarcastically." I know... I'll just vanquish him and end the problem!!" Piper smiled but said, "Paige...Just remember...Good isn't ALWAYS good and Evil isn't always evil...it's just not that simple anymore!"

Piper knew they HAD to talk to Phoebe... Tonight...She couldn't let this go on anymore she thought as she watched Phoebe's hand go under the table for oh...the hundredth time...as she met Cole's eyes and saw his widen she cringed inwardly.She watched as his own went under and brought Phoebe's back to rest on the table. This was killing her and no matter that she loved her sister and the thought of bringing her pain was devastating to her...she knew she would be the world's greatest fool to NOT put an end to this, Cole was showing the signs of the conflict he was under...he was essentially living a lie, a double life, Phoebe by day and Piper by night...it was hurting him and she couldn't let it continue...Phoebe's hand again went under the table and Piper closed her eyes...Oh yeah, tonight.

Cole felt her hand on his thigh...again and wanted to jump up and run from this table that had become his torture chamber! Phoebe had been grabbing and touching him all evening, her hands all over him...it was too much. This was too much, they had to talk to Phoebe tonight. He had spent most of dinner fending off Phoebe's groping hands and it was starting to affect him...he felt sweaty as she suddenly slipped that hand lower and he gasped as she grabbed him, and seeing Piper's eyes on him he reached down and quickly grabbed her hand and again brought it back to the table...this time he kept his own hand on top of her frisky digits! Cole saw the hurt in her face and felt...guilty...Hell, this was crazy...it was all getting complicated... "THIS" Phoebe was so sweet, she was so in love with him, the way she talked to him and smiled at him, made him feel he was back in another time and if he wasn't careful and didn't get out of this situation...soon...he was afraid he would fall under her spell again. He almost groaned when she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear ALL the things she wanted him to do to her and her to him!! Oh yeah...he thought...tonight!

Later Piper and Cole were in the kitchen he was helping her with the dishes and they were discussing how they would tell Phoebe! "Piper I am telling you this can't go on ANY longer it has been a week since Phoebe came home and I CAN'T put her off any longer...There is NO WAY out of this **without** hurting Phoebe...I think thats clear by now. The only question left is Piper just how far are we going to carry this...trying to spare her feelings? I couldn't keep her hands off me tonight..." Piper turned to him and put her arms around his waist "I know" she said "I saw..."  
"Look" he said leaning back to look down into her eyes..."I don't WANT to hurt Phoebe either...not THIS Phoebe...she is so sweet and I...I know she loves me...I guess has always loved me...but we both know that she doesn't have faith in me...not the faith you have in me Piper...your love has empowered me...Phoebe's brought me to my knees. I WON'T go down that road again...so there is NO choice Piper...she's not just snapping out of this. We HAVE to tell her...tonight" " I know Cole...I know you're right it's just when I think of what this is going to do to her and her mental state...I'm afraid..." He pulled away getting angry. "Would you rather I slept with her ?" he asked hands on his hips. "NO!" Piper said fiercely..."No, I couldn't stand that..."she said softer her heart breaking at the thought. "Then we agree?" he asked cupping her face in his big hands,and looking at her "we tell her the truth?...Tonight?" Piper smiled weakly...seems there was no way out of this without breaking Phoebe's heart she felt horrible but she couldn't lose Cole..."Yes...we agree." she said softly her eyes on his...

Elizabeth shimmered into the kitchen in time to see the tender exchange between her son and Piper... She hated to admit it her being a "witch" and all, but she liked this woman and the effect she had on Cole. She made him a better man when he was with her...and that is what LOVE really is...Are you a better person with or without this person...isn't it. Piper completed Cole "THE OTHER ONE"tore him down and after talking to Arajean and hearing of the conflict Cole was going through and how he felt torn between the sisters...Beth knew she had to come here ...NOW and tell them what she saw when she went through time...

"Sorry..." she said as they turned to see her surprised! "Maybe I'll get myself a bell...huh?"she laughed and so did Piper and Cole. "Mother..." Cole said, Coming to her and giving her a hug...Piper was so proud of him...he had come so far in such a short time...Amazing what a little faith can accomplish, she thought. Beth looked at her son and smiled then turned to Piper..."well..." Beth said smiling at Piper...knowing this woman had saved her son's life...his very soul...she opened her arms... Piper grinned and hugged her... "Now my babies..." Beth said "we have to talk..."

Cole, Piper and Beth were in the kitchen when Phoebe came in..."Cole, baby where are...uh whats going on?"..."Who're you..." suddenly Phoebe gasped " Oh my God... You're Cole's mother!" "I've seen you in a premonition..." Cole looked at Phoebe sharply, she had never told him that before..."What?" he said, "When? Phoebe you can't keep things like this from me..." "Cole...baby, I didn't want to hurt you..." "Well, thats no excuse..."Cole said irritated. "I'm sorry Cole...I just didn't know HOW to tell you..." Phoebe breathed backing away from Elizabeth..."Tell me what Phoebe?" He said with a frown. "Cole...she's evil!! She...she killed your father!" Phoebe said panting.

Beth wanted to strangle the little on the spot, when Cole turned to look at her horrified...She had wanted more time...more time to explain things to him and now thanks to the witch here she might not get that chance... "Cole, I...I can explain..." Cole looked at her a hurt look on his face, "Is that true?..." when she remained silent Cole went on..."tell me thats not true..." Piper looked between Cole and his mother..."Phoebe" she thought "How COULD you just blurt that out like that?!!What're you thinking...as usual...she wasn't" Piper said to herself angrily. She looked at Elizabeth..."Could I have been that wrong about you?" Piper thought..."No...she LOVES Cole...I am not wrong about this. Cole..." she said putting her hand on his arm, feeling him trembling, Cole suddenly looked at Beth and screamed,"How could you? Why?..."Piper saw the agony Cole was in and she wanted to shout at Phoebe for not being more considerate in breaking this little bit of news!! "Cole...please baby..." Piper whispered...forgetting everything and everyone...just seeing his pain and wanting to soothe him..."WHAT?!!! You called him baby..." Phoebe almost shouted..."Did you just call him baby?!!!!" Phoebe looked at Piper shocked, and suspiciously asked,"Piper what the hell is going on here?!!" Phoebe looked back and forth between the three of them... Piper...who looked guilty...Cole... who looked defeated and Elizabeth...who smirked at her appearing to like this...(she really couldn't feel that sorry for the witch...she was a demon after all)

" I don't believe you and I don't want to listen to anymore of this..."Phoebe cried looking at Cole and Piper...They had just told her everything..."except Prue...They felt guilty enough..that could come later..."Why are you doing this?" she sobbed... she turned and threw herself at Cole and kissed his cheek and neck...whispering, "Cole...Cole I would never kill our baby...How could you even believe this for a minute? I love you sooo much...You ARE the Love of my Life...I would NEVER do these things to you...Piper...How could you? I hate you...Do you hear me ?I Hate You! You just want him don't you? Ooh, Don't think I don't see the way you look at him. I know... I've always known Piper. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching..." Piper gasped at the viciousness in Phoebe's voice...shocked at her venom. " You're trying to turn him against me...so you can have him for yourself!" Phoebe turned and grasped Cole's neck tighter...desperate..."Cole, Please..." "Phoebe..." Cole said as he tried to untangle himself from her, her mouth, her hands were all over him...this was all becoming TOO much for him...He saw his mother standing off to the side...not wanting to get into...this... and suddenly it WAS TOO MUCH...he felt sick...sick at all of this!! "Phoebe... Phoebe, DAMMIT STOP!!!" he screamed at her pushing her away from him almost violently..."Get off me!!"

Cole looked at Piper and Piper felt as if she had just been dragged through a mile of broken glass...Her heart was rupturing in her chest at the pain...the absolute torment on Cole's face. She looked at Phoebe and suddenly her guilt and pain at being with Cole were gone..."This is WHAT YOU do to him..." she thought. "This is the affect your love has on him...has always had on him..." Piper remembered Cole being in pain with Phoebe almost as much as being happy!!" She watched trying to get the words out to Cole to say "How blind she had been to put him in such close contact with Phoebe again"...but she couldn,t get them out quick enough because Cole suddenly looked at all of them...a look that said "stay away" and said... I'm outta here..." and shimmered out of the Manor...

Elizabeth shimmered Piper to the Penthouse...He was here...Elizabeth could feel him...his pain screamed out to her...They materialized outside the front door..."Piper..." Beth said "Wait, I never got a chance to tell you or Cole what I saw when I went through the time portal..." seeing Piper's confused face Beth sighed "Please don't make me explain it all now...We don't have TIME...Let me give you the "Reader's Digest"version,mmmm? Ok...Here goes, I have the ability to create time portals...(for observation only) she added...Yes it was me who sent you back to see how the Seer lied and tricked Cole...yes I knew secretly you loved my son,yes I knew Phoebe would betray him, and yes I knew you would get pregnant and have a son with him...and that your love would heal him...ok? Now...I need you to go in there and "work your magic"on him again Piper..." Beth said all in a rush!! Piper looked at her...shocked..."You sent me back?..."Beth smiled, "yes...I knew you were the ONLY one who had the heart to heal his..." "We are having a son!!"Piper gasped touching her belly, smiling..."yes..." Beth smiled also, touching Piper's cheek, " a beautiful, strong son who is destined for GREATNESS,! Piper!!... He gets it from his parents...you are strong and deep Piper, you must listen to me...your sister called for a lost love, but NOT in the normal way...it was not the spell you have in your "Book of Shadows"...it was a demonic spell Piper... She wanted Cole at ANY price...had it not backfired...or more precisely, had your whitelighter not heard the spell...(your soon to be ex "Leo" )I believe" Beth said with a brow lifted" well had Leo not shown up and understood that Phoebe would be creating a Time Loop with her actions...he observed and just before Phoebe went back to a time when her love was not lost...he threw some kind of dust on her and...well obviously...Phoebe did not actually go back in time...only her mind did, and thereis no Time Loop and Cole is away from her and her poisonous love...sooo... now, I need you to take care of him Piper... obviously...now, thanks to YOUR SISTER..." Beth spat out..."and her spilling the proverbial beans so to speak. I know he doesn't want to see me...but his heart cries out for you Piper!!! Go...go to him... mend him, love him...he loves you so..." Piper looked at this woman...so complicated..."like her son...like Cole" Piper thought and hugged her tightly..."Thank you...Thank you sooo much. I promise you Beth, I DO love him and I will DIE to defend him...and our son..." Piper said with fire and steely determination! "I know you will Piper...thats why I chose you to see the truth..." Elizabeth said before shimmering out.

Piper entered the Penthouse quietly..."Cole?" she said softly, She could hear deep moans and what sounded like sobs coming from the bedroom... She looked in the room and there he was... with Phoebe... in bed naked...His nude body glorious in it's perfection... bronzed and beautiful, Phoebe was on top of him riding him her hands running over his hard hairy chest...her face showing the intense pleasure she was getting having Cole inside her, crying out as she moved on him. Cole had his big hands on Phoebe's hips, and was pulling her down onto him... his back was arched as he was driving himself up inside her, pulling her down as he went up...thrusting himself deeper and deeper with this action... Piper gasped at this sight, and Cole hearing it stopped to look at her before she froze them!! Seeing that Phoebe froze also, confirmed what Beth had said...Phoebe had infected herself with dark magic... Piper stared at them... frozen there naked... and felt her stomach heave! Just then Cole unfroze and she watched as he thrust once, twice his hips moving automatically before stopping and looking at her...she could see the grief on his face and in his eyes..."What d'you want Piper...Unfreeze her so I can finish screwing her...this is what I need...what I deserve..." she heard him say quietly!

Piper was heartbroken at the sight of him and Phoebe...GOD...she wanted to be sick...she ran past Cole to the bathroom and heaved. A moment later she saw Cole behind her..."Whatd'ya do " she said meeting his eyes in the mirror as she pulled her hair back from her face, " toss her off?!!" "Piper..." he said sounding lost..."DON'T touch me Cole!!...Not now..." She watched as he turned back towards the bedroom and felt such pain...more pain than she had ever imagined was possible to feel! When Piper came out of the bathroom...Phoebe was gone! "What the hell?" she said..."so where'd she go...she must still be frozen...isn't she?" Piper said,confused, but... not really caring. "Yeah, she's gone" Cole looked at her, pain lacing his words and the most tormented look in his eyes... "I shimmered her back to her room just like I shimmered her ass here to screw me!!" "WHY?" Piper asked... "Because Piper you are soo good...I am the product of EVIL Piper! Don't you see that? I will always be damaged...You are...TOO good...for me..." He whispered his voice cracking and Piper heard the agony in his voice. "What the hell are you talking about Cole Turner?" she said anger strong in her voice." That's bullst!! You ARE NOT EVIL!!!" she marched up in his face and stared up at him fiercely. "You are not evil..." she said much softer now..."How do you know? " he almost screamed running his hands through his thick dark hair. His blue eyes blazing!! "My own mother killed my father? I have killed!!" he ran his hands through his hair... "I have been wanting to screw Phoebe for days, Piper!!! Those are not the pure acts or emotions of a good man!! I am DOOMED don't you see?" he cried falling to his knees in front of her and pressing his face into her belly... "I am not good enough for you ...you deserve someone GOOD Piper...someone not like...me" Piper laid her hands on his head as he gripped her hips and buried his face in her stomach, trembling...like a man drowning...and she was his life line..."Cole...Ooh...Cole..." she whispered stroking his hair as he clung to her.

Suddenly Piper's own words came back to her..."Good is not always good and Evil is not always evil" She looked at Cole and felt her heart melt at his pain...Why must this man have tragedy be his constant companion? She also knew why he brought Phoebe here...to hurt himself!! Not her (Piper) but himself...to show himself he really was NO GOOD!!! Piper cradled his head against her belly as she felt his shoulders shake and he began to cry silently... "Cole..." she said coming to her knees in front of him and taking his face in her hands..."Cole...I love you!" she watched as his eyes widened and he said..."Wha...what? But how can you after..." Piper just smiled an angelic smile at him and it that moment Cole REALLY did believe in angels!! "You aren't getting rid of me that easily...I know you love me Cole..." He grabbed her face and kissed her lips very softly, tenderly..."more than I can ever show you Piper...thats why..." Piper just held him..."Thats why you tried to drive me away by having sex with Phoebe." she said is as a statement not a question. Cole was shocked she knew him so well... He was feeling sick himself,memories of him screwing Phoebe flashing through his mind..."Why don't you hate me?!!" he cried " You should...Piper save yourself and our baby...sweetheart leave here...leave me and get far away from me...You deserve so much better than a... demon like me!!" Piper looked at him and smiled " Didn't we already go through this?... Cole I love you and thats that!...You love me, not Phoebe...you deserve me Cole...not Phoebe! I can make you whole and you know it...Don't be afraid baby, I promise I wont hurt you!"

Cole raised his beautiful blue eyes to her and she saw the demons that drove this man, a man she loved more than life itself... She knew that it would take work to finally heal him...and that he would make mistakes along that road...but she also knew he was worth it. Every bit of it was worth it for the love she felt from him...He grabbed her suddenly and kissed her... His kiss electric and full of passion and...love. " How can you forgive me after what I did?" he asked tears still in his eyes hating himself and what he did. "Because I love you Cole...I TRULY love you..." She looked deep in his eyes and said softly,seriously..."There's something else I have to tell you that might help Cole...help you understand what is happening here...to you... Phoebe called upon dark magic to get you back..." "What?" he said shocked..." Are you sure?" Piper nodded.. "That very well could be part of the reason you succumbed to this...whole thing" she finished. It would take some time to get those images out of her head...but she KNEW Cole loved HER and she would just replace them with some of her own!! "Ok...so I guess you better shimmer me to the manor real quick and then I can...uh...unfreeze Phoebe, then you can shimmer us back and immediately start making this up to me!!" she said smiling at him...

Cole could not believe he had this woman...that she loved him like she did. He was sooo disgusted with what he did, he wanted to blame it on dark magic...and honestly considering how he suddenly felt a pull to "DO" Phoebe it may well have contributed...but he couldn't completely blame magic...no it was his own feeling of being unworthy of her that had started this and Cole looked at Piper and swore he would do his best to NEVER be responsible for causing her to have THAT look again... "Baby, if you let me...I'll spend eternity making it up to you!" Cole promised, shimmering them out...

Cole stepped from the shower and saw her standing there naked...waiting for him...he watched her, his eyes taking in every detail of her...her hair...he loved her hair... long and chestnut colored it was so thick and soft...(he loved it when she spread it over his chest and body...) her deep soulful brown eyes that made him believe in heaven... her lips,so soft, so full and sexy even when they pout...her body...tight and sexy with a great ass...he thought wickedly...she was so beautiful it nearly brought tears to his eyes. What did bring tears to his eyes was the way she loved him... "Hey..." he said, feeling suddenly shy and awkward...still disgusted at himself and still NOT believing this amazing woman and her capacity to love was willing to forgive him... spell or no spell...he had cheated on her and he was sick inside knowing that he was the one to give her pain!

Piper smiled at him...drinking in the sight of his "perfect" body! He is the "most" beautiful man I have ever seen...she thought to herself. Her eyes traveled over his tall, muscular body, he was so lean and hard...his belly rippled as he moved his shoulders were so broad and came down in a perfect V to a trim waist and well shaped legs and calves!! "nice butt too!" she thought delightfully...her eyes met his and she looked at him lost...had there ever been a more beautiful face...They say Lucifer was so beautiful...the Angels wept when he was cast out...Well that was how she felt when she looked at Cole...that thick dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and lips so soft they felt like velvet...he was so beautiful he brought tears to her eyes... The Angels would weep at his pure physical beauty...she knew she had! "Hey...yourself" Piper said and opened her arms to him...

Cole gathered her in his arms and for the first time in his life...he thanked God...and the fates and whatever forces that had given her to him... He just could NOT imagine life without her...she had become as necessary to him as breathing... "Piper..." he almost cried as he lowered her to the bed beneath him..."I...I love you with everything inside me, I still don't know how you can even look at me much less forgive and still love me..." "Ssshhh..." Piper said laying a finger to his lips... "Cole there are other forces at play here **besides** your own... internal struggles...I'm not going to just give up on you. I love you too...with everything inside me..." suddenly she giggled and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard...It made him grin...that sexy,megawatt, smile that was all him... "What?" he said..."Oh, I was just thinking when I said...I love you with everything inside me...there IS something I really NEED inside me... something only you can give me!!" "Oh Yeah," Cole said as his eyes darkened and he felt himself get hard immediately... " what do you...uh need Piper, baby?" he said placing hot, wet kisses down her jaw and neck..."I need you...Cole" Piper was feeling the heat of his mouth and it was so incredible..."Please..." she breathed. " You wanna know what I need, Piper?" he said as he licked and kissed her belly...moving lower, and lower... his eyes meeting hers as he knelt beside the bed, she gasped as he quickly pulled her forward, his hands gripping her hips...he lifted her until she was there at the edge of the bed...open to him...she could feel his hot breath on her as he spread her thighs...wide...Piper was on fire...her hips lifted automatically as his head lowered between her legs...and she felt his hot wet tongue on her in her...

"Oooohhhh...OOhhh...what...what t do you...neeeeeed Cole?" she cried as he licked her, sucked her and tasted her very center...He was using his fingers on her as well as his mouth and she climaxed...her body jerking as the spasms hit her!! "I need you...baby...just you." he said as he flipped her over onto her belly and wrapped a muscular arm around her waist. He pulled her up on her knees and slid into her deeply from behind...Piper screamed and Cole wrapped her in his arms as he bent her over and moved in her hard and deep...he could not get enough of her...she tasted so sweet... he used his hand to rub her as he moved in and out...making Piper feel things she had NEVER known existed before Cole...He flipped her again and she was on her back and he was still deep inside her...he never left her...(the man had moves)...he grabbed one of her thighs and brought it up high towards his chest as she wrapped her other leg around him feeling the tension building again!! Piper wanted to cry with the sheer ecstasy of him and how he touched her...she watched his face as he moved in her, his face strong and full of heat and passion..."I.." he thrust deep "Love " again deeper..."You!!" with a deep hard push...he came...she felt him tremble as he grabbed her hips and Piper hit hers at the same time as she felt Cole hit his release, his strong body was still shuddering between her thighs as she looked at him and whispered " I love you too..." And she knew she did...

Chapter 12

Cole woke up with Piper in his arms and a smile on his face!! They had made love practically all night and Cole was happy..."NO! He thought, smiling his sexy grin, happy didn't begin to describe what he felt...joyous...elated...hopeful ..humbled. "All those and then some, kind of came close... He rolled over on his side and put his head in his palm just watching her as she slept... "I love you baby..." he whispered to her even though he knew she was still asleep and couldn't hear him...he didn't say it for a response he said it because he NEEDED to...

Piper woke up and Cole wasn't in bed..."where is..." suddenly she smelled bacon, and got up putting on one of Cole's T-shirts she padded out to the kitchen in time to see him dropping the entire pan of now burnt bacon to the floor... she froze the pan and Cole turned to her a sheepish look on his gorgeous face..."oh uh...hi baby, I was going to make you...uh breakfast!" he smiled so sweetly and shuffled his feet...looking embarrassed as he looked at the frozen pan of burnt bacon..." Well...it didn't turn out so good..." He said with an small smile "Uh...good thing you can cook!" he said with a laugh...Piper giggled then burst out laughing...he was sooo adorable she couldn't stand it!!! " Oohh Honey..." she said " that is sooo sweet...Thank you..." she looked at the pan still suspended in mid-air... Eeww...definitely burnt...bacon bad...she thought..."We'll just put this over here..." she said placing the pan in the sink... "How 'bout I make breakfast and you watch huh?!" she laughed at his expression as she pushed him into a chair.

As they ate Piper broached the subject of Beth... "Cole...she loves you..." Cole put his head down a riot of emotions flashing through him. When he looked up at her he had tears in his eyes..."But...she KILLED my father Piper! How am I supposed to look at her the same again? I mean we had just started to rebuild our...uh "relationship" and I find this out! I don't know if I can get over that!!" He said softly. "Cole, I'm not saying you have to just "get over" it... I am just saying you should hear her side of the story...NOT just what Phoebe saw in her premonition. You know as well as I Phoebe does NOT always get ALL the facts in her visions...so please for me...for your mother, but mostly for **you** Cole, you need to hear what Beth has to say before you just give up on her." "You have the most amazing heart Piper,"he said looking at her in awe..."You're right, if anybody understands what it means to be given a second chance it's me...huh?" he shook his head and looked at her his brows coming down in a frown, "Honestly speaking though I don't know how I'll feel baby, I can't look at you and say I can forgive her...I'm not you Piper..." he said very softly, "I don't have your amazing capacity to...uh... nurture, but I will promise to try...will that do?" he said cocking his head to one side and a small smile on his handsome face. "Ooh, baby that will more than do...I love you and I am so proud of you..."She said leaning across the table to kiss him gently. Cole felt his chest swell at her words..."she was "proud" of him? He couldn't remember the last time someone had told him that...it felt...good!"

Just then Paige orbed into the penthouse her hands on her hips...she had a worried look on her face and her eyes squeezed tightly shut..."Okay, before you freak out on me...sorry to orb in on you like this, but it's important...and is it safe to open my eyes? Don't wanna see anything thats gonna scar me for life y' know..." Piper laughed "Yes, Paige it's safe!" "Whew," Paige said opening her eyes "well y' know after the last time...God to think a few minutes earlier and we'd all be in counseling for years to come...or maybe a Jerry Springer episode huh?" Cole and Piper laughed even though the event was NOT funny...Paige was ... " So..." Paige said sitting down at the table and stealing a piece of bacon off Cole's plate..."just what did I miss last night?" "Hey..." he said at the theft... "Oh c'mon...you're part of the family now...deal with it!" she smiled at him saucily raising her eyebrows at him. As her words registered in his brain...Cole smiled widely...coming from Paige who had NEVER accepted him...well he was surprised at how much it meant to him to hear her call him "part of the family" Seeing Cole's smile Piper wanted to jump up and hug her sister at that moment...Paige saw it too and smiled and winked at Piper...knowing she also just helped to mend another part of Cole's heart!

" So..." Paige said, "Just what the heck happened last night? Phoebe is...well I'm really worried Piper." She looked at Cole...seeing his discomfort she said," Cole, before you get all uncomfortable...I'm not blaming you. Okay? The heart wants what the heart wants and we ALL know Phoebe had EVERY opportunity to mend things with you, so you can't be blamed for moving on. I'm just saying she is falling apart and we can't just sit back and not DO anything." Paige finished looking at them. Cole felt his stomach tighten seeing again in his mind, he and Phoebe sweating and screwing in his bed and he honestly thought for a second his breakfast might come back up...he still could not believe he did that to Piper!! He watched her face and suddenly just needing to touch her he reached across the table and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Paige..."Piper said "There is something we've learned... I was going to ask you today as a matter of fact, you need to contact Leo..." "Leo?" Paige said shaking her head..."But, Piper Leo was at the manor this morning...he was really cryptic too...he said Phoebe had made some kinda choice and it was up to us to save her...and how Cole had to help Phoebe to...uh...let go...and he said he couldn't explain it because the Elders need us to learn some kind of lesson, I guess...what else is new huh?" she said rolling her eyes "Oh and...he's not our white lighter any more!! I guess he's been reassigned!" "What?" Piper said..."This morning?He told you all this this morning? Did he see Phoebe? He didn't tell you what we were supposed to do and just HOW we were supposed to save her? " "Uh... he just said I need to talk to you...and Cole, that Cole was the ONLY one who could save Phoebe...and that you would understand what was happening with her."Paige replied." "So..."Piper said"he didn't say **anything** else to you? Nothing about how Cole was **supposed **to uh...save Phoebe?" "Uh...yeah he DID say that the danger Phoebe was in was because she couldn't let go of her love...for uh...you Cole...sorry." She said seeing the stricken look on his face. "Paige looked at them both a exhaled loudly and said..."So would somebody Pleeaassee...tell me what the hell is going on...because I'm kinda flyin blind here!"

"She what?!!!" Paige shrieked..."How could she...what the **hell** was she thinking?" Paige looked at Piper, "Are you sure Piper? I mean I'll admit Phoebe has gone off the deep end lately, but casting a demonic spell? Well...that just seems..." Piper stopped her, "I'm sure Paige..." Piper said. "How are you sure? No offense Cole, but are you sure we can trust your mother? I mean she did...after all...uh..." Paige trailed off seeing the pained look on Cole's face. "Sorry." Paige said to Cole. "Uh...yeah." Cole said. "...me too." Piper looked at Paige, "She froze Paige!..." Paige looked at her with raised eyebrows..."Really?" "Yes, you know as well as I if Phoebe wasn't infected with evil she wouldn't freeze...my power would have no effect on her,but... well I froze her and she freezed!" "When? " Cole was getting extremely uncomfortable again and Piper looked at him and reached out to lay her hand on his conveying with her touch her love for him and her forgiveness. Her touch had the desired affect on Cole, immediately soothing him, he smiled at her. Paige watched the exchange and shook her head...she was still getting used to the idea of Piper and Cole being together. "Why is it I feel like I have stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone?" Paige said rolling her eyes... "So what're we going to do?" Piper met her eyes and went into "witch mode". "Okay,Paige you orb home and check the Book of Shadows...see if theres anything in there that can help...I'll see if I can get to Beth and maybe she can take me through this time portal so I can see exactly what Phoebe did when she cast this spell...ok?" Paige stood up,"Okay. Oh hey by the way..Why DID you freeze Phoebe?" Paige asked. "Because she's trying to take away someone I love Paige...and I got...jealous..." Paige just looked at her...jealous..."the Book, Paige..." Piper reminded. "Oh yeah right..." she said and orbed out.

Ok.."Piper said "Call your mother..." Cole laughed..."She isn't exactly...uh, listed Piper...she's not a white lighter either can't just call out, hey Mom... and have her just shimmer..." Cole didn't finish for suddenly to his shock and Piper's amusement Beth shimmered into the living room. "Yes, Cole?" Cole leaned back in his chair and shook his head,"What the?..." Piper giggled and got up to hug Beth. "I just **knew **you would hear him?" she said smiling. Elizabeth hugged her back, surprised at the feelings she had for her...she was truly beginning to care for this little witch...she shook her head smiling and looked at her son who was still sitting a painful expression on his face. "Cole?" she said " You uh...rang?" she smiled at him and was disappointed when he didn't smile back, instead he just sat there...looking at her with a hurt expression on his beautiful face. "Uh...maybe this isn't a good time..."Beth began. Piper looked at Cole and raised her brow at him. "No, mother" he sighed, "We have to...talk" he said standing up. Piper began to excuse herself to give them some privacy, but they both looked at her and said at the same time "Where're you going?" Cole said "Piper stay..."this from Beth. Piper who after growing up with Prue and Phoebe was used to the roll of mediator sat them both down and gently laid a hand on Elizabeth's and squeezed. "Start at the beginning..." she encouraged...

Beth looked at Cole with anguish in her every word..."so...when he found out I was a demon and not human he wanted to take you from me...he wanted to try and "REMOVE the DEMON" from you...he didn't know that at three that WOULD'VE KILLED you...I...I had bound my powers at this time...I had wanted so badly to be a part of his world...I was so afraid for you...when he took you..."she started to cry, and Cole went to sit next to her and took her hand in his much bigger one encouraging her to finish...Piper handed her a tissue listening intently to Elizabeth's tale of falling in love with a mortal, changing who she was to fit in and then losing him and having her child nearly ripped from her arms...How alike they are... no one else seemed to notice how close it came to her and Cole! Beth looked at Cole , trembling at the memory, she went on..." when he took you one night, I went crazy,I begged for my powers back...but nothing happened! So I went in search for you and found you...when he realized I had taken you, he gathered together a group of men to well... they hunted me down after I had found you and took you,he wanted to remove the demon from me...from you...You have to know Cole, he never was intending to kill us...your father,"she stopped a look crossing her face and Piper saw the look of a love that still remained..."Benjamin was NOT a bad man,he just didn't know any better...but the other's well they wanted to do terrible things to me...to you...When Ben caught up to me he tried to take you, I told him these people he had with them were going to KILL you...and me. He thought I had cursed him, placed him under a spell to fall in love with me, and he tried to take you, take you out of my arms and turn you over to men who would hurt you, kill you and then my powers were back..."she snapped her fingers..."I felt them in me and...and...I...I killed him. I did Cole...I did it... What the witch...uh... Phoebe (the name was distasteful to Beth) saw, did happen. He grabbed you and went to pull you out of my arms and I went crazy!! I..." she took a deep breath...Cole had heard enough he looked at his mother, tears running down her face and then to Piper who he was not at all surprised had tears running down her face as well. Cole suddenly felt very protective and gathered his mother close to him at the same time he pulled Piper onto his lap and held both of them. Beth was shaken to her very soul(if I have one left) she thought, but if she did it was because of the love she had for him...this amazing son of hers who had been born out of love and nurtured from hate...How he turned out to be this incredible man Beth did not know, but as he held her in his strong arms and whispered to her that he forgave her and loved her...she was just so grateful that he had.

Later they discussed using Beth's powers to go back to when Phoebe tried to summon Cole's love back...Piper looked at Beth "I just need to see HOW Phoebe..." Beth laid a hand on Piper's arm, " Piper it can't be you that goes with me..." "Why I know my sister..." Beth shook her head..."No, it has to be Cole. He is the ONLY one who can help your sister Piper..." Piper hated doing nothing! Hated feeling so helpless but she knew Elizabeth was right...hadn't Leo even said the exact same thing to Paige this morning?! Was Leo time traveling too? Piper thought for a minute...time enough for that later...Phoebe now...Leo later! " You're right Beth, Cole you have to go..."Piper said meeting his eyes. " Are you sure sweetie?" Cole said not convinced he should be the one or could be the one to "save" Phoebe"I mean,I'll go but Piper I don't have the knowledge of spells that you do. Uh...never needed them much, y' know. Mother are you sure Piper shouldn't go she knows spells..." Beth shook her head,"No Cole you won't need a spell. When we go back, I'm hoping you will be able to talk to Phoebe..." "But..."Cole interrupted "you said your powers with time were limited to observation only? Why would I be able to talk with Phoebe?" "My powers are Cole, you on the other hand have near limitless Powers." Cole sucked in his breath and cast a glance at Piper talk like this used to predicate a vanquish attempt and for a moment he felt fear that she would look at him as a threat again! Seeing his look Piper kissed him...a slow loving kiss that said how much she loved him. "She's right only you have the power needed to do this. You CAN do this I have faith in you. Please Cole, save my sister...save Phoebe...for all of us...

"Ready?" Beth asked Cole."Yeah,I guess as ready as I'll ever be." he smiled as he said it "Well," he turned and looked at Piper, "Hope this works." Piper hugged and kissed him deeply and whispered,"You can do this, you need to help her Cole...she needs you and so do I" Piper watched as Elizabeth put her hand close to Cole's face then laid it on his forehead, she gasped as her hand began to glow red...with a wave of her arm a portal appeared and then Cole fell backwards and was gone!! Piper watched feeling a sense of dejavu now she completely understood what had happened to her..."Wow!" Piper said"You pack a pretty powerful punch!""yes, it can come in uh...handy...it has with you and Cole." Piper looked at Beth and asked a question that had been in the back of her mind since the beginning..."Why me Beth? Cole and I, before now had NEVER had this...that kind of relationship. So why did you send me and expect me to heal him?" Beth looked at her smiling..."Piper I sent you because you have the deepest and most honorable heart...You were not tainted by bitterness and..." she smiled slyly at Piper" I knew your deepest desires Piper!" "What ? Uh... what d'you mean?" Piper gasped. " I knew you wanted him...had fantasized about him, about, being...with him." Piper felt her face flame, "How? How could you possibly know that?" Elizabeth just shook her head..."Piper I move through time all the time and since my son spent time in your home I spent time there too...I've seen...well when you didn't think anyone was there..." Beth, to her horror felt her own face getting hot, "I...lets just leave it at I know you fantasized about him ok?" Piper put her hands over her face and sat down..."Oohh, I am soooo embarrassed! Is NOTHING private for me anymore?!!" Piper was mortified... She had fantasized about Cole..."OH God this is mortifying" Piper moaned, "why did I ask?," Beth sat down and took her hand "Piper...were two women here having "girl" talk if you will, don't be embarrassed...I promise I'll never tell..." she whispered. Piper giggled and looked sideways at her ..."you're terrible!"

Cole shimmered into the attic, he didn't know if Phoebe would be able to see him so he quickly hid hearing someone coming up the steps...When she ran into the attic Cole was shocked at the emotion plainly visible in her, emotions she normally kept from him. He watched as she fell to her knees an d wrapped her arms around herself. "Cole..." she cried...For a moment he started, thinking she had seen him, but she hadn't... he had to stay hidden until she began the spell. But,this was becoming painful, agonizing for him as he watched Phoebe...believing she was alone and free to be real with her pain. "Phoebe...oh Phoebe I am sorry..." he said silently...wanting to shut this out, escape from here, but he couldn't. He just had to watch, watch her as she broke under the the pain. He put his head in his hands unable to do anything as silent tears slid down his cheeks...

Phoebe felt as if her heart had been ripped in two! Her memory had come back to her in a rush last night after Piper and Cole had left (probably the shock) and she had spent the entire night crying... She fell to her knees and sobbed..."Oh Cole..." looking up, she thought she heard something, but hearing nothing she put her hands back over her eyes and cried, deep,gut wrenching sobs that felt ripped from her very soul! She crawled over to where she kept a box of stuff belonging to Cole...no one knew she had kept these things. She had tried to pretend he didn't exist in her heart anymore, to everyone, but once or twice, she'd snuck up here very late at night and pulled this box out and cried for her lost love...Tonight was different though, HE had moved on, he DIDN"T love her anymore and Phoebe had been completely unprepared for the pain that would bring. She opened the box and pulled out first one of his shirts, she brought it to her face, "Oohh God I can still smell you..." she said brokenly.

Hearing this Cole 's head shot up and if possible his heart broke even more as he saw what she was doing...what she held in her hands. This was too painful he had to get out of there, but he couldn't she can see him, exposing himself now would do far more damage than good. Phoebe was very proud and she would die if she knew he was here seeing her holding his shirt and going through a box that was obviously his things.

Phoebe sat there for nearly an hour looking at pictures,notes he had left her, ticket stubs, a rose he had given her and she had pressed,when she pulled out a box that had her engagement ring and wedding band, she thought the pain would suffocate her...she looked at the engagement ring and smiled through her tears...this was the second engagement ring he had given her the first (her Grams') had been cursed and she had turned into a Samantha Stevens on him that day due to the curse...he had been so cute wondering "what the hell" was going on with her, oh yeah,she had freaked him out,acting all weird, flashing black and white like an "old t.v" but he had handled it like a trooper she remembered smiling. Looking at the ring she held in her palm, she remembered the night he had given it to her...It was the night he had become the Source...they were all looking at probable death from the Source that night and Cole had been there in their room when she came in looking for her potion book...when she had noticed him holding what looked like a small box..."What's that?" she had said. "This?" he had said holding up and looking so sweet, he had walked to her saying "It's just a little something I have been waiting for the right time to give you." She had known what it was and been nervous. And had said then, "that NOW was probably not the time! "Why hadn't she thrown her arms around him and just held him?" So many wasted moments...she just thought he would ALWAYS be there!If she only knew then what she knew now..."Oh Cole,I would do things so different...I would never let you go..." She looked down at the ring again and remembered his words as he had slipped it on her finger..."This way no matter what happens," he had said so tenderly..."you'll always know that I love you..." "Why Cole, why couldn't I have had more faith in you? Why have I been soooo stupid and stubborn and now it's too late...too damn late...or is it? I still have that lost love spell...don't I Or maybe a way to go back in time?" she said out loud heading for the Book of shadows...Yes Phoebe thought then she really would do things differently...this time it would work...it had to.

Hearing this Cole again perked up...he had been quietly shimmering in and out unable to bear listening to Phoebe going through THAT much pain!! He hadn't realized... Seeing how devastated and hurt she was unmanned him and he felt a deep, deep sorrow for the death of his and Phoebe's love...but he knew they just weren't meant to be,Phoebe was right it was too late. Piper made him whole, Piper brought out the best in him,Piper had faith and believed in the man he was not the man SHE wanted him to be. He loved Piper and she and their baby were his life and even though he had loved Phoebe with everything he had at the time, it hadn't been enough. They had once brought out the good in each other...now they only brought out the worst. He just had to make her see it was for the best to move on and let him go...make her understand that by holding on to him she was going to lose herself...


	12. Chapter 13

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Cole's heart pounded as he heard Phoebe talking about going back in time to do things differently with him...He had to wait for the right moment when she was making a choice to give up her goodness to get him back...then he had to stop her. He had to be able to show her clearly what a mistake it was for her to hang on to the love they once shared...it wasn't easy this waiting...He was impatient by nature and he wished he could at least pace especially because his blood was starting to pump with adrenaline as he heard her getting frustrated in not finding anything in the Book...he listened as she spoke aloud wondering where else she could get the power to go back and be with him again... When he heard her start to call out for help from whatever Powers that Be...he knew now was the time,...He had to stop this...NOW!! He crouched, heart pounding as he heard Phoebe calling out to the Dark Magical Forces to give him back to her..."Now" he thought ...and he shimmered in front of her as if he had just arrived. Materializing, he jumped with athletic grace up onto his feet, causing Phoebe to shriek with fear!! "Oh my God...Cole" Phoebe said, her face showing shock and then a wild hope that maybe it had worked and she had conjured him here... He stepped closer to her..."Phoebe" he said softly,"What're you doing? Do you really think giving up who you are is going to bring us back to each other?" He saw her face fall as she realized he was here not to be with her but to stop her...

Cole watched as anger started to show on her face...Think he thought...he didn't want her getting angry. "Uh...whats this?" he said pointing to the open box in the middle of the attic, he knew she would be embarrassed but he also knew he had to make her face her feelings for him **In Front **of him...he was going by instinct here...he had to get to Phoebe and connect...

He went and sat down next to the box and began to look in it...actually extremely curious as to what she had hung onto..." No! That's mine I...get out of that..."Phoebe screamed, and started towards him. He saw the jewelry box sitting on the floor first and opened it seeing the ring, he shook his head and looked at her "I'm sorry"he said sadly, "you deserved a beautiful wedding...I wish I could've given you that" Phoebe felt her breath catch at that. He picked up something encased in plastic and looked at it...it was a note he had written her (one of those dumb little every day notes people leave for each other) and looked at her something beautiful in his eyes...Phoebe wanted to die on the spot when he began to read it aloud..."Phoebe, went to run some errands. Be home soon. I love you, Cole..."She felt her face burn with embarrassment when he suddenly laughed! "Don't you dare laugh at me...you...you jerk!!" "Phoebe," Cole said a twinkle in his incredible blue eyes " I am not laughing at you...it's just I remember writing this..." he said with a slight giggle. Phoebe looked at him...walking over to him "You do?" he patted the place next to where he sat and scooted over so she could sit beside him... smiling he said" Yeah, I do that was the day I went out and got the gun! Remember?..." he laughed again and Phoebe gasped and laughed too..."Oh Yeah, I do...we were at P3 helping Piper with that 40s bash and you came in with that "thing"...He raised an eyebrow at that... "tucked in your waistband...acting like Dirty Harry or something!!" He smiled brightly and then drew his brows down in an exaggerated frown..." Because I needed to protect myself and the woman I love..." he said in his Sean Connery voice. Phoebe looked at him her heart in her eyes and he gently cupped her cheek and whispered "it's ok to keep your memories...We have a lot of those y'know?"

He reached out to take her hand in his much bigger one as he continued to look through the box, feeling Phoebe trembling next to him he smiled and squeezed her hand.He pulled out large zip lock bag with a bouquet of what appeared to be white roses and looked at her raising a brow..."from Frankie and Lulu's near wedding" she said and Cole through his head back and laughed "Oh yeah, when we were possessed by those ghosts!! You kept this?" he asked "but why?" "Because that's when I said yes to marrying you..." she said softly, and Cole brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Still perusing the contents of this amazing treasure trove of memories, he reached in and pulled out another large zip lock bag that had a shirt with...green demon goo on it...Cole looked at her and smiled tenderly..."The Green Goo proposal?" he asked. Phoebe lowered her eyes..."Yeah," she whispered. He laughed "that was the messiest vanquish huh? Never did get that outta my clothes!" "Neither did I...as you can...uh, see" her voice started to crack and Cole saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him all the love and pain she had kept locked away these last months clear on her face...

Cole opened his arms and she fell into them crying hysterically and he just held her, making soothing sounds and running his hand over her hair and back,comforting. "It's gonna be ok, Phoebe," he whispered to her as her crying settled into the sniffles. "You will always have a place in my heart. A part of me will always love you and the gift you gave me,Phoebe." "Gift?" she leaned back to look at him still sniffling, confused "What gift Cole?" "The gift to love Phoebe...YOU gave me that...Don't you see? You opened my heart for the first time...You and your love, you taught me what it was like to feel, to care...to love. That was the greatest of gifts Phoebe and you did that for me...Please let me give that back to you...Let me go sweetheart, please don't keep hanging on to your pain, it kills me to see you like this. You are so beautiful Phoebe..." he looked down at the box of memories and felt a new tenderness towards her, "on the inside as well as the outside. Don't turn away from who you are...not for me, not for anybody..." Cole said gently taking her face in his hands...wiping away with his thumbs the tears that spilled over and down her cheeks. Phoebe looked into his stunning blue eyes and saw the sadness there and KNEW he was no longer hers... there was NO getting him back and she just had to let him go...but now she could let him go with love and not bitterness!!

"I'm sorry Cole..."she whispered He squeezed her gently and said with a sigh and a catch in his breath..."I am too Phoebe." Phoebe smiled somewhat sadly as he looked at her and asked softly with a beautiful grin "Do you mind if I go through all of this?" he gestured to the box..."Here" he said putting the box right next to them and keeping her at his side and holding her hand..." We can look at it together...ya 'know sometimes I guess to let go...we have to look back. Will you do that with me huh?" Phoebe knew in her heart she would NEVER be **over **this man...this beautiful, amazing man who was now giving her a gift the gift of forgiveness. And she grinned and said "As long as you promise not to tease me!!" Cole grinned mischievously, and drew his brows down..."I Promise." But then he winked at her and she knew that was a promise he wasn't even pretending to keep.

As they sat there going over all the memories they had shared, the laughter and the tears...Phoebe felt for the first time in what had seemed like forever that she was going to be okay... Yes it still hurt more than she wanted to say, but now she had something she didn't yesterday...she had him...maybe not in the way she wanted. She just had to accept the truth, that was over, but he had also been her best friend at one time not just her lover,and she missed that as much as she missed being held by him. If friendship was what he was offering her...well she could live with that...

Piper was pacing he had been gone for 3 hours!! "What the hell was going on?" she thought. Oh god what if he wasn't able to help her...What if he got trapped in this time portal...What if..." Just then he shimmered in and Piper gasped and threw herself into his waiting arms. "Oh thank God...I thought something had happened to you when you were gone so long... I was so worried." "NO, no baby everything s gonna be okay...Phoebe's going to be okay." he said feeling emotional and just tired, but happy to be home with the woman he adored more than his own life. He got on his knees and whispered to her stomach..."Mommy's been too emotional lately...hmmm?" he winked at her and Piper got goosebumps. "Devil." she said as she ran her hands through his hair. He pressed another kiss to her stomach and got to his feet. He looked at Piper and knew she was waiting to hear what had happened. he sat down on the couch and told her ...everything that is except about the box of keepsakes he and Phoebe had explored together...That was something special he had shared with Phoebe and he would keep that private between them...he was not hurting Piper by omitting this, he was honoring Phoebe and their memories.

Piper listened to him and she was amazed at the care and love he had shown her sister today! Phoebe had done a lot of damage to him in the last few months and that he could so lovingly let her down was incredible. She wrapped her arms around him and said "you take my breath away d'you know that?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and grinned..."Really...and we're not even naked...yet!" She squealed as he grabbed her and growling he kissed and licked her neck...Cole was amazed, he could NOT get enough of her...Cole I'm serious" she said her breath catching as he found that sensitive spot behind her ear. "So am I..." he said roughly as he kissed her, a long deep, slow kiss. She gave up and let herself melt into him...loving the feel of him and his tongue and all the amazing things he could do with it! "Ahem..." Cole and Piper broke apart both stunned and still somewhat lost in the haze of their passion. Elizabeth stood there "Okay...I am getting a bell! It seems I am forever uh...interrupting you..." she said a bit embarrassed. Piper felt her face flush to the roots of her hair as she scrambled off Cole's lap...Then felt her face get even hotter as she noticed the massive bulge in his pants and hurriedly tossed a couch cushion in his lap, causing Cole to burst out laughing.

She had forgotten Beth was here for that moment,looking down on Cole and the sinful look he had on his face as he whispered "later..." she wanted to smack him, then rush him into the bedroom and have her way with him...he made her forget everything and everyone when she was with him...his power over her will would be frightening if she didn't know how much he loved her. Cole waited a minute (letting himself get control over his body again) before getting up to give his mother a hug and kiss on her cheek. Beth clearly appreciated the loving gesture and hugged him tight. So I expect everything went well with...uh Phoebe (she really did not like that girl)..." "Yes,mother everything went fine...Phoebe will be...okay " he finished softly. Turning to his mother Cole asked, "Any word yet on Tempest?" Now that their Phoebe situation was under control he wanted to focus on the Elder/ Source situation. "Have you spoken with Ara? Is he any closer to locating him?

"I spoke with Ara yesterday...he was getting close. The underworld is in such turmoil presently...there really isn't much we can do but wait." "yeah," Cole cut in looking at Piper "that's why demonic activity has been so low these last weeks...good thing too, considering everything we have been dealing with!!" Piper could not have agreed more. "Well I hope he gets to him soon We don't want the Source to get to him first, the life of our child depends on us getting to Tempest before the Source." "Our son..."Piper suddenly said on a gasp...in everything that had happened that night she had forgotten to tell Cole they were having a boy!! Cole turned to her eyes wide and said, "Our what?!!" Piper placed her hand along side his face and said softly..."Our son Cole, we're having a boy." "We are?" he said awe in his voice "but how do you?..." he didn't finish he pulled her forward and kissed her sweetly. He looked at his mother knowing. "We are having a boy, mother?"

Beth smiled at Cole...somewhat surprised Piper had NOT already told him, but Beth knew nothing of the Phoebe incident of that night...so her thoughts there were understandable. "Yes, Cole you and Piper have a beautiful boy...he is amazing...and" Cole looked at her shocked...His heart pounded "A son...I'm going to have a son?" he said softly, "But" he couldn't help but think "it still it felt weird hearing her talk about things that hadn't happened yet..." "What did it matter" he laughed and hugged Piper tightly spinning her around, she was having his baby, his son...holding her close he rested his cheek on top of her head and smiling he said to his mother,"so do ya know what we name him?" "Of course, it's..." Piper held up her hand "Ok, hold it right there, I want to **choose** our baby's name Cole... Not have someone **tell** me what I name him!! " she looked at Beth "No offense Beth it's just that is something I am looking forward to and I don't want it spoiled for me." Beth smiled "none taken...I understand."Cole leaned forward and whispered teasing Piper..."tell me later so I can make sure she gets it right!!" Which earned him an elbow to the ribs! "Owww" he said rubbing his side..."keep that up and..."he whispered something into Piper's ear which caused her to flush bright red AND earned him another elbow!!

Piper stood on the balcony of the penthouse and looked out over the city,she could just make out the Golden Gate bridge...Though it was foggy today, on a good it was a glorious view and Piper loved it. She was so happy, she had never dreamed she would ever feel like this...With things still topsy turvy down there,demon activity had been at an all time low, they hadn't heard a peep from either the Source/ Elders in almost four months...With Tempest still unreachable (sneaky old demon) Cole was finally starting to relax and just enjoy the life they were starting together. Her hands went down to her "bump" she was definitely starting to show now...she didn't care, Cole loved her and he loved her body...very thoroughly...every night...The man was insatiable. She loved it! The only thing that was not bright in her life was the affect this had had on Leo... she had NEVER wanted to hurt him. Though he understood Cole DID NOT break up their marriage...Leo could not get over Cole and Piper falling in love. She remembered the scene from last week when Leo "Finally" signed the Breaking of the Hand fast"...

"I hate you sometimes Piper!" Leo cried tears forming in his eyes "and I definitely hate you." Leo said looking at Cole. Cole only smirked and winked at him! "Leo..." Piper said "Please just sign it...I...we have to move on with our lives." Leo purposefully looked down at her growing tummy and said anger and regret in his voice "Oh, I'd say you've already done a pretty good job there, wouldn't you say?" Cole, who was getting tired of Leo clinging to Piper and what they had once shared (which still, though he wasn't sure why...made him jealous!!) pushed himself away from the counter and and looked at Leo anger and sarcasm in his voice, "No Leo, I did a pretty good job there...it kills you that I accomplished in one night what you couldn't do in five years...doesn't it!!" Piper gasped and looked at Cole...shaking her head at him. Cole knew he had again pushed it too far, but Leo was really beginning to piss him off...He wanted to ask Piper to marry him. He loved her and Cole didn't want his son born before he married his mommy!! Plus Leo had had his chance with her and had screwed it up...Cole hated that Leo had even been with his Piper, the thought of another man doing to her all the things he did to her drove him nuts! Well not ALL the things.. Cole smiled devilishly, he knew he was damn creative in the bedroom!

This had been going on for 4 months and he was just plain sick and tired of Leo's refusal to let Piper go. "Look Leo," he said "This has been going on for 4 months...my temper is only going to get worse from here on out, I can assure you...sooo...if you don't want to get insulted by me anymore then **sign the damn paper!!** Leo had looked at Piper to defend him, but she couldn't...No she didn't think Cole should have **bragged** about getting her pregnant in one night but she understood his frustration, so she forgave him. Cole seeing Leo look to Piper, growled "Quit looking at her to fight your battles or make it right for you Leo...she's not yours anymore. Let it go. Look at Phoebe, she has moved on she's even started dating again!" Cole smiled at that, she had even wanted Cole to meet him to see if he "sensed" anything about him!! Cole took a deep breath trying to remain calm and said with a sigh " Just let it go Leo...let her go, you are only hurting yourself by hanging on to something that isn't real anymore...What is real Leo is that Piper loves me and I love her and...she's having my son...so please do us...do yourself a favor and sign the paper..."

Now as Piper stood there she felt him before she heard him...she felt goosebumps rise on her skin and her nipples tightened...it was getting stronger if anything as time went on...this desire, this connection she felt for him. His arms went around her and she leaned back against him."Mmmm..."he whispered nuzzling her neck his tongue finding that spot right behind her ear, the spot he **knew** made her knees weak. " Come back to bed baby..." he said seductively one big hand splayed across her belly while the other went lower to cup her and slip a finger inside her...Her body tingled and she had that ache at her center where he touched her so deliciously, she could feel him, hard and ready against her backside...The man was a damn "Energizer Bunny" she thought with a dreamy grin... but she wasn't complaining..."No definitely not" she thought as he picked her up and carried her back to bed where he showed her once again how to get in touch with her "freaky side"

Later Cole and Piper were in the kitchen when Paige orbed in...They heard the bell she rang as she did so and laughed...it was now a running gag if ANYONE orbed, shimmered...(any kind of pop ins at all) to Cole and Piper's they had better ring the bell...Paige heard them laugh and giggled...she had learned that little lesson the hard way...Those two couldn't get enough of each other and well you just never knew just "How" you might find them!! Paige still blushed at the reminder of orbing into the living room and catching a very naked Cole with a very naked Piper doing...well she had never even heard such a position was even possible! Sooo it was either counseling for life or the bell..."Cole...Piper are you uh decent...as if those two are ever..." Paige said with a roll of her eyes. They came out of the kitchen, both wearing towels and Piper was still drying her hair...Cole's was still damp also and Paige shook her head..."Don't you guys ever give it a rest?" Cole looked at her and just grinned and winked at her..."and I don't even need batteries!!" he said, loving to push Paige's buttons. She was definitely becoming the little sister he loved to tease! "Eeewwww!Well thats just more information than I needed!"Paige said as she giggled despite herself. He was so wicked, but like Cole she loved their verbal battles, he had a devilish wit (like her own) and she thoroughly enjoyed this side of him...even when he did (frequently she might add) embarrass her. "Okay...let's sit...because believe me when I tell you my news you'll want to be sitting!!" Paige said as she sat in one of the wing chairs by the fireplace.

"So whats up?" Cole said as he sat down on the couch...pulling Piper down on his lap his hand leisurely rubbing her leg... With another eye roll Paige said..." Okay...Can you at least wait till I'm gone?" Cole leaned forward said to her with a look could only be described as sinful, "Well that depends...How long do you think you'll be here?!!" Paige's eyes widened and she grinned"Not THAT long!!" Cole laughed as Piper giggled...She loved these two...they always were one uping each other and it made her heart swell at how well Paige had adjusted to her love for Cole... Piper looked at her baby sister and saw she was practically bursting with something, her eyes were glowing with a look that she hadn't seen there before..."What is it Paige? What is your news?" Paige leaned forward and said..."You'll never guess who I met this morning?..." Piper and Cole looked at her waiting...Cole raised a brow and said sarcastically..."Well...Go on. You don't expect me to actually start guessing do you... That could take awhile, and...well...as you said you WON"T be here that long!!" Paige shot him a dirty look, pouted for a moment , then grinned..."Seriously Piper, prepare yourself...this is going to come as a shock...So I'm just warn..." Piper getting impatient finally said, "Spit it out Paige you're freaking me out...Just WHO did you meet this morning?!!!!"...They all turned as the familiar sound of orbing filled the room,Piper felt Cole tense...it had to be Leo...They both thought... as the twinkling lights faded, but before they could see who was orbing a voice that Piper immediately recognized, but NEVER thought to actually hear again said..."She met me...!"


	13. Chapter 14

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Piper **was** in shock..."Prue? Oh my God is it really you?" She jumped up off Cole and ran across the room stopping just short of Prue...Please tell me you're real..." Piper cried, tears blurring her vision.,"It's me Pipe..." Prue said with that impish grin that Piper had missed soooo much. Piper threw herself into Prue's arms and they just held each other fiercely...for a long, long time. Crying and laughing at the same time. Piper could not believe she was here, that she was actually hugging her...she had missed her so. After a few minutes they stepped back and Prue reached out and took Piper's hands in hers..."Let me look at you...I've wanted to just look at you for so long Piper...just give you a hug...I never got the chance to say goodbye. That was the hardest part, besides...uh being dead!That sucked!" Prue said rolling her eyes. Piper couldn't stop crying and Cole watching felt his insides turning inside out at her tears, even though he knew they were tears of complete joy, he still hated to see her cry. He wanted to go to her, and comfort her... but he didn't want to intrude on this moment between Piper and her sister.

"Prue," he thought looking at her," standing here...real. This was amazing... Wow! She looked Great, (being a healthy male he admired her stunning beauty for a moment)... Even though he and Prue had rarely seen eye to eye on anything he had ALWAYS respected her...How did she get back? he thought..."Well he knew Prue was one of the strongest,most determined people he had ever met and if anyone could figure a way to come back from the dead,it would be her! He knew from experience she could be a real pain when she put her mind to something. Hopefully they would not take up where they left off."he smiled as he looked at Piper and saw the joy on her face..."What're you smiling about? Quite proud of yourself for knocking up my sister I see." he heard her say and looked at her...here we go he thought... He knew it was too good to be true...He looked at her, and shook his head,"Yep, same old Prue..."then he flashed his dazzling smile and said sarcastically "Good to see you too, Prue."

Piper looked between them not going to allow ANYTHING to spoil this precious moment, she pointed a finger at each of them and said "Ok, You two play nice." Prue looked at Piper and raised an eyebrow and said with a twinkle in her stunning blue eyes, "Oh no...I don't play with demons...but I see you do!!" she finished looking down at Pipers belly...Piper giggled. God, how she had missed her big sister and her dry devilish wit. Then just as suddenly Piper was crying again and clinging to Prue and Prue knowingly held her and rocked her whispering to her" that she was proud of her and how she had become the "Big" sister...I couldn't have done a better job myself Pipe. I love you and I here now Piper..."

Prue looked at Cole and laughed shocking him..."Oh, c'mon... can't you take a joke? You didn't expect me to not mess with you AT ALL did you? Quit looking at me like I've grown another head and c'mere and give your future wife **your** shoulder to cry on before she squeezes me to death...Dying once was enough!" Prue said with a look of distaste. Prue went to Cole and hugged him shocking him even further and whispered to him..."Thanks for taking such good care of her...and Phoebe." When she leaned back and saw the astounded look on Cole's face...Prue giggled and winked at him saying with sarcasm "What'd ya think I'd throw ya against the wall?"

Paige watched the reunion with mixed emotions...she was sooo glad to have Prue here,after all she was her big sis too...and she had already been so sweet to her... but there was always a part of Paige that felt less than when it came to comparing herself to Prue...so while she very happy she also wondered if anyone would want her around now that "the Great Prue was back...Though Prue hadn't said anything yet...Paige knew she was staying...

They sat at the dining room table at the Penthouse...the atmosphere was euphoric...After the tears had abated, there was the quiet time of just having Prue back...Suddenly Piper asked, "How long can you stay?Please tell me you don't have to leave soon?... I just got you back...I...don't..." she couldn't finish, she put her hands over her face and fresh tears were starting at the thought of losing Prue all over again!! Cole went to stand up and go to Piper at the same time as Prue...Prue looked at him, sat back down and nodded allowing him to offer Piper his warmth and love... Well Cole thought...NOT the same old Prue after all...and he mouthed "Thank you" to Prue as he got up and pulled Piper into his arms then sat back down with her in his lap...holding her. Prue let Cole get Piper situated before answering. Smiling that flashy Prue grin, impish yet sly...Prue said, shocking everyone at the table..."Piper...I'm not going anywhere sweetie...as a matter of fact I'm not dead anymore...I'm **alive**!!

You're **what**!! Piper, Cole and Paige said at the same time! "Yes, ladies and...uh gentlemen" she looked at Cole, raising her brow a sarcastic smile on her face (as if saying "yeah right!) "you're looking at a real, live flesh and blood witch...with..." she added with a somewhat arrogant shake of her head (all Prue)..."all my powers back, by the way!!" Piper squealed and jumped up to hug Prue...Cole just laughed and shook his head...only Prue...he thought...Only Prue could pull this off! Paige felt like her world had just been ripped away! Piper was animated as she asked Prue all about the other side and HOW she came to be back? Prue was calm, and matter of fact as she told them how she was so angry after her "death"and how she refused to accept it, fighting the Elders and their every attempt to force her to move on. She told them how they had tried to convince her that her sisters didn't miss her anymore and that they had moved on and it was time for her to do so...but she wouldn't...how these last two years Prue had been kind of floating... not a ghost because she refused to accept her death but not alive either...

"You see Piper, THAT is why I could never come to you, because I was NEVER a ghost, I NEVER was actually recorded as "Dead" Up There...because I never believed them...I NEVER believed I was dead...but I wasn't ALIVE down here anymore either...so I was kind of in Limbo...but not really...there IS an actual Limbo...but I wasn't there. No... I was just stuck in space and time..." "I just couldn't move on ya know? I just knew it wasn't right..." she said looking at Piper...at all of them as they listened intent on her unbelievable tale. Each of them finding NEW admiration for Prue for her courage and determination..." I finally fought for the right to have my "death" reviewed by the Goddess of Destiny..." "Goddess of Destiny?"Piper said..."There...there's a Goddess of Destiny?" Piper said annoyed she had never heard this person before. " Yeah," Cole said turning his head to the side he recounted what he knew about her... "the Goddess of Destiny...Seyella, she was cast out of Olympus, ooh...1000 years ago for changing the fate of her uh... lover, according to legend, her lover, a mortal by the way...was destined to die...and she saved him, and changed the natural course of destiny, so the Gods punished her by sending her to uh...work with the Elders!!" he said with a smirk.

The three sister stared at Cole surprise showing on each of their faces...Prue especially was looking at him with a surprised look an her face! "What" Cole said... "I **was **a demon...I **had** to know these things." Piper looked at him annoyed that he had known about this goddess and she hadn't..."You and me...talk...later" she said pointing a finger at him. Cole just laughed, loving this side of her! Cole turned to Prue wrapping his arms around Piper and pulling her against his chest. "Sooo," he said, "just how did you get the Goddess to reverse your death..." Piper gasped, "Reverse your death!" She was now very annoyed she had never heard this before..."This Goddess, Seyella...she has the power to reverse death?!!" she looked at Cole "You...knew this?" she asked annoyed. Cole looked at her and smiled, ".uhhmm..." he said as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her nose, causing both Paige and Prue to roll their eyes... Cole smiled at her and asked, "Sweetie? Do you want to hear Prue's story or not? If you keep interrupting she'll never finish..." Piper 's look said later and Cole winked undisturbed knowing her anger also fueled her passion...win/win as far as he was concerned!!

"So after she heard my case and reviewed my destiny it was discovered... I was right, **I wasn't supposed to die that day !!** It wasn't my destiny...the Elders had lied and tried to keep it from me, but she overruled their decision and...well, here I am... live and uncensored!!" she said flashing that devil may care grin! As the reality of it sank in it was Paige that spoke up..."so you're here, alive to stay as a "Charmed One"!!" Suddenly Prue and Piper realized how this must be making Paige feel. While Piper did not know what to say...Prue got up and came to kneel in front of her baby sister, "Oh, honey, don't..." she said tucking a lock of Paige's hair behind her ear..."Paige you are our sister. Do you hear me. You ARE a Charmed One, that is NOT going to change...The Power of Three is now The Power of Four!Since the Elders had lied me I requested that The goddess make us ALL Charmed and she agreed as a token for the wrong done to me." Prue said with a quick grin... "And since we only need three for a vanquish we will all have more free time to...uh live more normal lives." she said mainly for Piper. "How great is that?!!"she asked, grinning again.

In that moment Prue earned her "baby" sister's complete devotion...Paige had never known Prue in real life. Had never known that Prue would've never come back had it meant destroying Paige in the process. Seeing Prue now and how she made sure She (Paige) was taken care of Paige finally let the tears of joy at having her "big" sister in her life!!Paige threw her arms around Prue and whispered "Thanks sis..." As Cole held Piper he felt her start to tremble while watching the emotional scene. Seeing Prue become...again, the **eldest**, she snuggled into him and he thought he might of even heard a sigh of relief! As Prue held Paige as she wondered if she should tell them the rest...

"We have to get Phoebe..."Paige said suddenly looking at Prue, "she's gonna freak when she sees you!" Prue and Piper shared a look...Prue and Phoebe definitely did not see things the same, but that was the past and Prue couldn't wait to see her baby sister...uh almost baby sister...again. "Paige can you orb her here...now. Go get her...please." Prue said sweetly,but with an authority that told Paige that Prue definitely liked to be in charge...

Phoebe was getting annoyed with Paige " Paige I told you I have a deadline here...I can't just orb out with you no matter HOW important this "special person" is...either tell me who it is so I can decide if it's worth possibly losing my lob or it'll just have to wait until I finish my column!" Paige was getting royally pissed at her, damn... she was making this great surprise a real pain! Slyly Paige said "Ok, it's Cole,Phoebe,...He needs to see you...uhmm...him and Piper are having some kind of problem with finding Tempest and he was...uh... hoping you could help them, but if you're too busy..." Paige acted as if to go...she didn't feel bad lying because when Phoebe saw who was there, well...she wouldn't care that Paige had fibbed to get her there. "Why didn't you say it was Cole, Paige. I wouldn't have argued with you..." Phoebe turned and looked at Paige and smiled a somewhat wistful smile "He and Piper deserve a chance to be happy...lets go" Phoebe said getting her jacket.

They orbed into the penthouse and as Phoebe looked around for Cole and Piper...her eyes caught sight of the figure standing on the balcony. She saw the woman, her back turned to Phoebe. She noted the long thick dark hair and shapely body but it was the way she held herself, the way she shook her head and threw her shoulders back as she turned her face up to feel the sun and wind on her face that sent a shock through Phoebe...God, she looked so...familiar, like..."Prue?..." Phoebe whispered. Just then as if feeling her the woman turned..."Oh my God...Prue?" Phoebe cried running towards her "Prue!!!" Prue opened her arms to hug her little sister feeling and hearing the sobs that shook Phoebe's body as she clung to Prue!!!"Oh God, Prue you're here...you're here...Oh God...I've missed you. I've missed you sooo much. Oh God, I can't believe this? How? How are you here...Oh thank God..." Phoebe cried hugging her big sister...so happy that she was here. Prue rocked her and assured her that she was really here, yes she was real and that yes, she was staying here!! No, She wasn't leaving again...

Phoebe called in for the rest of the week...at this point she didn't give a damn if she lost her job or not...Prue was back and as she heard her story she was again as she had always been in awe (and a bit jealous) of this sister of hers. How could Prue fight against the Elders and all the Powers That Be, like she did? Phoebe knew she wouldn't have had the strength to go against the Elders...she had never had the strength Prue had...she looked at Cole as he suddenly came out of the bedroom laughing... Prue...she thought would've save **him!** Just then Cole looked up and he saw her and came to hug her..."Phoebe..." he breathed as he kissed her temple, and hugged her close...

Phoebe felt her insides melt as she felt his body pressed so close to hers...and she wanted to pull away, knowing she **should** separate her body from his...but, it just felt too good... feeling him pressed against her...his hard body...NO!... Phoebe pulled away sharply...he trusted her and she had to stop this hopeless unrequited love she felt for Cole... Cole looked at Phoebe and seeing the desire in her eyes, then her pain and lastly her retreat, he smiled sadly and squeezed her again before putting her away from him. and meeting her eyes..."You have your sister back Phoebe, I am...happy for you. Be happy." he said before kissing her softly again on the side of her cheek, turning away when he heard Piper come into the room...his face...Phoebe saw ... aglow with...love!!

Prue watched the exchange between Phoebe and Cole from across the room and was proud of her sister.She had FINALLY chosen the pre-destined path for herself..."Phoebe" Prue thought with a smile had at last grown up!"...Phoebe had felt the desire to press close and try and lure him again, she had wanted to touch him...driven by her lust for him, but she was instead able to realize she had to let Cole go! Let be what will be... It was her destiny to lose Cole... And Cole's destiny was to be with Piper...Prue had seen it...Cole and Piper's future was pre-written. Theirs was an epic love spoken in whispers through out the halls of Olympus...and they had lived many lives to get here, to this time and place where they would come together in a perfect love and destiny. It was determined they would be together this time...

They stayed up half the night talking and just enjoying being together again...it was decided...since Piper lived at the penthouse with Cole ninety percent of the time anyway, she would give Prue back her old room at the manor and move all her stuff to the penthouse. Cole smiled...having Prue back was already having it's rewards for him also. Prue winked at him and he realized she knew what he was thinking and grinned at her...not caring.

Cole was in the kitchen getting himself a beer when Prue walked in, "Hey, " she said. " Can you get me one of those?" she asked asked. "Sure...here ya go." Cole said handing her the ice cold bottle. She leaned back against the counter and took a long sip... "mmmmm...good." Prue said, " God, I had forgot how wonderful an ice cold beer tastes." Cole leaned back against the opposite counter and took a pull off his own then smiled at her, "Yeah..." he said, knowing how Prue felt..."it's the little things that you take for granted that you miss huh? I mean besides your family..." Prue turned her head to the side and smiled at him, before taking another sip from her beer, if anyone understood what she felt...it was Cole. "Yeah...Cole, it is."She put her head down,her long thick raven hair shielding her face, Cole watched her and was shocked when she looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. Cole was blown away... not knowing what to do, anyone else and he would already be comforting them...but this was Prue. Prue who was so strong, proud confident and fiercely independent...but that was before she died and suddenly Cole felt a new tenderness towards her...

He knew she needed his comfort. He felt her pain and knew what is was like to lose...**everything**. He took her in his arms and just hugged her. At first Prue tensed up..she hated letting anyone see her cry. God she hated crying period,but she **really** hated having someone else see her in this state, especially Cole. In her life before she had never trusted him, never really hated him, but just saw that there was an evil in him that she couldn't ever trust...at the Review she had learned things about him and the things that had been done to him... the sacrifices he had made for her/his family, and it had changed her feelings for him dramatically. Seeing everything he had went through had made her realize he had changed. She relaxed and let him offer her his comfort, grateful...

After a minute she pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks...I needed one of those." Cole leaned back against the counter and smiled tenderly at her still amazed that she had actually let him comfort her...yeah definitely NOT the same old Prue. "Anytime...I know how you feel Prue...it's uh...hard at first, but give it time you'll be fine. Your a strong woman, scary strong at times, " he said teasing her."What d'ya mean scary?"she said narrowing her eyes and making a face at him. He laughed and winked at her." Oh c'mon Prue,you were... are, "big bad Prue demon hunter extrordinare", You," he said pointing his beer bottle at her "made all us demons a little nervous!" She burst out laughing "Oh please, you were never scared of me you were cocky and arrogant and so sure you had us fooled." Cole shook his head, "Thats not true, I knew I didn't have you fooled...Hell if I had hooked up with you instead of Phoebe you would've..." "Vanquished your ass!" Prue finished. "Exactly," Cole said and grinned, "like I said...scary!" Prue laughed and just shook her head and took another sip of her beer. She had to tell someone about EVERYTHING she learned at her Review and she didn't know why, but she felt she should talk about it with Cole. He studied her for a moment, she seemed to want to say something so he waited taking a long pull off his beer and let her find her way to broach whatever it was she wanted to speak with him about. "Listen Cole..." she started just as Piper came in the kitchen."Whatcha guys doing" she said smiling, glowing with the joy of being pregnant, in love and having her beloved sister back.

Cole smiled at her, "hey baby," he said and took her in his arms and pulled her against him. Prue watched Cole's face and how he lit up when Piper came in and smiled...Yes, things were as they should be...but there were still so much she had to tell them. She just didn't know how or even if she should. "Cole was treating me to my first beer and we were uh...coming to terms with our uh...past animosity towards each other." "Well since you both are in one piece I see, can I assume the talk went well?" She grinned happier than she could say that Prue was not going to start in on Cole. Piper's eyes met Prue's and she said without saying how much it meant to her. Cole looked at Prue, she hadn't got to finish what ever she had started to tell him,just by the way she had approached it he knew it was something major. Prue rarely beat around the bush...he knew she needed to talk about it and he would be there for her,he met her eyes over Piper's head and nodded in silent communication.

"Well how 'bout we take this party back out in the living room I am just so happy to be here I just wanna hang with my family for a while longer before calling it a night Okay?" Prue said Piper hugged her tightly "Of course honey, it's been an unbelievable day. Prue I am so happy you are here. Why don't you stay here tonight? We have the spare bedroom and...we can stay up all night and catch up... "Piper asked excited and just not wanting to let Prue go even for a second. Prue shook her head and almost laughed at the look of consternation on Cole's face as he thought of a night with no Piper in his bed...she almost said yes just to mess with him...but then she remembered what Paige had said earlier that day about these two...thats why Paige had come first, with her little bell to prepare them...in case they were...uh, busy. Prue had really gotten a kick out of that! Apparently Cole and her sister were quite uh...wild and **any** room in the penthouse was not safe for a drop in!!

No better not, he might say yes and sooner or later Piper and he would...and she didn't want to be in the other room hearing them... "Even though..." Prue thought, smiling and looking at Cole, "he **is** a sexy guy..."(she'd always thought he was hot) she wasn't into voyuerism...and with her sister...Eeewww!... No! definitely better not, she thought, and had to restrain her urge to giggle at the look of a reprieve on Cole's face when she told Piper she would go home to the Manor tonight..." I have so much to do...I saw all my stuff is still there...in the attic...You didn't get rid of it... Thanks Piper...I know that was you." Piper felt tears again and said in a whisper, "I couldn't...I..." "I know Pipe..."Prue said hugging her, "I know..."


	14. Chapter 15

Cole watched her as she undressed...her belly was starting to show, high and nice and round...he loved it. Watching her body change as his son (he still couldn't believe it) grew inside her. He felt himself get amazingly hard as he looked at her...He would never get enough of her...As Piper began to pull a nightgown out of the dresser, he giggled and said "You might as well not even bother with that...I'm just gonna take it right off y'know!"Piper turned and gasped at the sight of him...he was naked and aroused and so damn beautiful he stole her breath. She would never get enough of him, she thought. He would always take her breath away, this gorgeous man she loved so very much.

She dropped the nightgown and stood before him nude and pregnant, resisting the urge to cover her body. She was showing now and feeling vulnerable that he would start to see her as fat and unattractive. Cole felt his passion ignite as she stood there. He saw the vulnerability she was feeling and he felt incredibly tender towards her right now as he moved to stand in front of her and got down on his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her stomach..."I love you baby," he said kneeling before her "I love your body, I LOVE that you have my son inside you...it...it literally brings me to my knees baby. I HAVE NEVER loved like I love you Piper...You make me whole...Marry me?" Cole watched as Piper's eyes over flowed with tears and she smiled as he said "Say Yes, Piper...say you'll be my wife." Piper put her hands through his hair and cradled his face to her belly for a moment before gently coming to her knees to kneel with him. She cupped his cheeks in her palms and smiled happily. "Yes Cole, Oh yes, I'll marry you" she said crying and laughing as his incredible blue eyes met hers and flashed with emotion as he kissed her gently...sweetly but with an underlying passion that was quick to flame.

He took her hands and brought them both to their feet."You" he said as he picked her up in his arms, moving towards their bed..."have just made me the happiest of men...now..." he continued with a lascivious grin "let me return the favor!" Cole laid her down on the bed gently, with a heartbreaking tenderness that made Piper's breath seize as she saw the phenomenal love in his eyes. Piper cupped his face and whispered "I love you Cole, I have never loved like I love you either...I need you...make love to me Cole, take me to the place only you can take me..."Cole grinned and kissed her before pulling back and just looking at her...he wanted to be gentle with her but his desire for her was so intense he wanted to just bury himself deep inside her and explode...so he held himself in check, not allowing himself to get carried away. He came to kneel above her on the bed and ran his hands lightly over her body. His strong hands touching and gently massaging her breasts, down her belly to her thighs...He spread them wide and moved between them to taste her. Her body bucked when his mouth found her, his tongue softly, slowly moving over her...Piper cried as she thrust her hips at him...her body no longer her own. "Please..."she begged as he continued to slowly conquer her with his tongue...He tasted her as she climaxed..."God...Cole please...take me, God,I need you inside me now...hard!! Piper cried writhing and panting thrusting her hips as she came...hearing her words caused Cole to forget his control and in a flash he was up on his knees and wrapping her thighs around his hips as he thrust deep into her,almost losing it when he was in her...he moved slowly at first loving the shivers that danced up his spine at the feel of Piper all around every inch of him, he tried to pace it, but she wouldn't let him as she grabbed his hips and pulled him as deep as he could go... he cried out knowing he couldn't hold back any longer as he moved harder and faster wanting to be inside her as long as he could...wanting to touch her very soul!! They exploded together and Piper knew she had found heaven on earth...right here in his arms.

Afterward as Piper laid there cuddled to his chest, she felt finally at peace. She ran her palms over him, he was sweaty and his heart was still pounding and he was incredible...and she still couldn't believe he was hers. She loved the feel of him, his body was so hard and lean, muscular but not bulging, sleek and sinfully erotic...hairy but, not too hairy, she thought as she leaned down to lick that line of of hair that went from his naval down...Cole had barely regained his breath when she licked him and stole it again..."Piper" he groaned feeling himself react to her tongue. He felt her mouth on him and shivered. He buried his fingers in her hair and thrust his hips upward loving the feel of her mouth. Loving the feel of her..."I love you Piper" he whispered as he flipped her over and again took them to paradise...

Penthouse early am

Cole heard the phone ringing and answered still half asleep...he had not gotten to sleep until almost 4 am(he had not been able to get enough of Piper last night) so he was grumpy when he yanked up the receiver and said "What?" "Well Good Morning to you too..." He heard Prue's cheery voice and was placated. From HER he would take this early morning call... He wondered if she had even slept AT ALL last night!! It's NOT every day you come back from the dead, y'know!! He knew what that **FIRST **night felt like... "Sorry Prue..."he said somewhat embarrassed at his rudeness..."late night, big guy?" he could hear the smile in her voice and he laughed..."yeah...you could say that...Why? Wanna hear the details?"" Cole said just to mess with her. "Uh...No. Think I'll pass on that., but thanks for the visual, just the same..." she laughed as she said this...Cole giggled, knowing she enjoyed their banter as much as he did. She was sexy...he felt her appeal...not that he would ever go there with her or her with him...they just enjoyed the mutual attraction and loved to annoy and tease each other with it." Cole...I need to talk to you...last night..."Cole heard the change in her voice and sobered... "Yeah...I know somethings bugging you and you didn't get to tell me last night... I'm here for you Prue, just tell me where and when..." "Thanks, I know, thats why I'm calling...can you meet me for lunch?" Cole looked at the clock...7:00am he had plenty of time to get more sleep..."Sure Prue...Where and when?" "Lets say 12:30...at The Cliff House?" "Prue," Cole said laughing "you need to book a reservation days in advance to eat at the Cliff House...How 'bout..." Prue giggled and said "We do have a reservation as of right now!!" Cole was truly astounded...and honestly,delighted she had broken one of her restrictions. She was always so **strict** about rules, it catered to his devilish side that she was FINALLY loosening up...but still he had to tease her,"Isn't that...uh...personal gain Prue? From you?" He gasped dramatically "Frankly, I'm shocked!!" Cole was laughing and she heard it and smiled..."Hey, listen you, I died...Do you hear me, I died...Do you know whatta that is..."she laughed, then thinking who she was talking to, she said...honestly,softly... "Yeah, actually you do huh?...Anyhow, magically making a reservation at a restaurant that I adore and have missed so much because **they** screwed up isn't gonna kill me...been there done that!...plus..." she said and Cole could picture her and knew she had that playful smile on her face as she said "they owe me at least a lunch!!"

Cole got to the Cliff House at 12:35...Piper had grilled him like a fish when he explained he was meeting Prue for lunch and there was something Prue needed to talk to him about. He remembered their conversation...

"Why can't she talk to me? I'm her sister, why? Why does she want to talk to you?" Cole knew she wasn't jealous. she knew Prue and himself...they would both DIE before betraying her. No, she was more hurt that Prue wanted to talk to Cole and not her... "Piper, I'm telling you baby, I think this just has something to do with a situation only I can help her with! Let me be there for her? OK? Hey, c'mon this is Prue...when does she **ever** ask to "talk" about something she's worried about?" He stopped and looked at Piper an earnest expression on his handsome face, needing her to understand... "I...I don't want to, uh...disappoint her,Piper. Not when she reached out to me!" Piper had looked at him and then grinned...and he knew she was ok. "I am amazed at you," she had whispered as she had hugged him and held him close. "Thank you for being there for her... I love you." He held up her left hand looking pointedly at the beautiful Marquise cut diamond engagement ring he had given her this morning...(they had gotten too carried away last night!) " Can I tell her we're engaged?!!" he said excited. "Don't you dare...I am inviting ALL my sisters here tomorrow night..." "You are?" he said with a raised brow, not mad that she hadn't asked him first...he loved to indulge Piper's sassy side, she was too much the peacemaker..."yeah, I did and...oh hell if I honestly thought you'd be mad...well...I wouldn'tve ok?" "Now go...Go meet Prue..." she shooed him out with a push... Cole laughed..."Baby, I love you"... and shimmered to the Cliff House...

Prue was waiting at a table in the Balcony Lounge... drinking a glass of Chardonnay when Cole was shown to their table. He grinned, well...at least when she made a "magical" reservation she had taste...She picked a fabulous restaurant and the best room of the restaurant...The Balcony Lounge overlooked the bay where it met the ocean...You could see the California Coastline and could even hear the sea lions... It was an incredible room with a fabulous view...Cole sat down and grinned..."I see we have the best seat in the restaurant!!" Prue laughed..."They had a, ummm..." she looked at him and grinned "sudden cancellation!" "Uh...Yeah!"Cole laughed.The waiter was there as soon as he took his seat. He ordered an Absolute...neat, and looked at Prue, seeing the tension in her. " Prue..." he reached across the table and grabbed her hand..."What is it? It has to be something to have **YOU** so upset!"

Prue turned her hand in his much bigger one and gripped his hand with more force than he expected! She **was** upset he thought hiding his wince...

" Prue, What is it?" he said gently. "Tell me...it's eating you up obviously and you need to get it out...tell me." Prue looked at Cole and as she saw the waiter approaching with Cole's drink...she said, " after lunch...since I'm gonna unload on you...Might as well treat ya to a nice lunch first huh?" Cole laughed, letting her lead, when she was ready she would talk! "So this is your treat? Mmmmm...uh, lobster sounds good?..."

Later...Cole watched her as she looked out the floor to ceiling window...lost in her thoughts...she seemed so at peace yet he could sense her tension, her conflict. He understood it and related to it...The pain of being...nothing, he reached out and took her hand offering his comfort...He found himself studying her, Damn... she was beautiful...her face stunning and her body hot and sexy and Cole felt himself get hard!! He suddenly had a vision of kissing her, of being with her and between those sexy legs...sliding deep... Cole, jerked himself back, and shook his head... ashamed at his thoughts,"What the hell?" he scolded his runaway libido... He wanted to get away from her,he looked up...his eyes met hers...he saw hers widen, as she gasped and he knew much to his horror that she knew..."Oh hell!" Cole thought shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "What the hell is **wrong** with me? " he screamed in his head**..."I LOVE Piper!!" **Prue reached out and grabbed his hand...He felt a spark and yanked his hand back...shocked!

"What the HELL is happening to me?..." he looked around as if expecting to find a demon lurking. "Cole," Prue said her breath coming kind of fast also...She took a deep breath and said "Listen... Stop! Lets put this on the table right now...ok?" Cole smiled, Now that was typical Prue..."Put what on the table?"he said, denying... Prue smiled, Now that was typical Cole..."This uh...attraction we feel..." Cole shivered when he heard the words "we feel" and his heart pounded... hard!Cole took a deep breath and successfully fought down the feelings he was having...Prue interrupted his thoughts..."Look we are attracted to each other...ok? I feel it too Cole." she looked at him reassuringly..."What makes this NO big deal is that WE both KNOW that we will NEVER act on it...Neither of us would EVER hurt Piper like that...not to mention it's probably just a thought of the Forbidden...y'know?"she said impudently. Cole looked at Prue and felt relief... "Prue..I'm sorry and... embarrassed. These thoughts...they uh..." Prue looked at him very seriously and said, " I know Cole...It feels evil to have thoughts like we just had about each other when we both love Piper sooo much, huh?" When he nodded looking miserable, his eyes downcast, Prue leaned down and put her head to the side getting his eyes again..." Cole look at me..." When he did, she continued, " your a man...I'm a woman...we're both attractive, people..." she smiled as she said this "it's not so uncommon...It's not thoughts that are evil Cole, it's actions!...and since we both know..." "That we'll Never act on these...uh feelings..." Cole said, getting what she was saying and starting to feel better...Prue nodded smiling and finished with, " exactly, it doesn't make them bad, the feelings are natural...What makes us good is we don't act on them!!" She looked at him and then she said something that freed his soul..."Like your Powers Cole...Your Powers do NOT make you evil...it's how you use them... You choose to use them for good. That makes you good... see?" Cole was brought to his knees as her words...so simple yet so earth shattering for him. He had tried to say the very same thing how amazing that she believes that too!! Their eyes met and they smiled and their respect for each other doubled then and there...Prue seeing for herself Cole was a good man and really did love Piper... And Cole seeing again what a strong, intuitive and most of all Fair witch Prue was...

"So"he said feeling suddenly exhausted... " I know THIS is NOT what you wanted to talk to me about, so now that our **cards are on the table **so to speak...whats really going on Prue?" Prue was silent for a minute...took a deep breath and said..." Cole, the day I uh...died, remember..." "Uh Yeah Prue of course I do...Damn it felt like all Hell Broke Loose...Phoebe had come to the Underworld to get me...you and Piper were exposed as witches on "Live" T.V...it was insane..."he said shaking his head. Prue looked very pale and Cole knew this must be difficult for her...he grabbed her hand and squeezed it (still feeling that spark,but no longer worried!) "Yeah...it was uh...crazy Cole, and demonic. Remember Phoebe was with you and so was Leo and Piper got shot and she died. I just kinda went crazy...it was a nightmare... You asked the Source for Tempest to turn back time to save Piper and...and now looking back it's still so confusing. I guess i can even understand with the pandemonium of the day... Anyhow, somehow there was a mistake and I was not supposed to die Cole...I was not the sister who was **supposed** to die." Cole felt like all the air had just been sucked from his body, he felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He found it difficult to breathe as he looked at her and whispered in anguish..."What're you saying Prue?... That...That Piper was supposed to die?!!!" Prue held his gaze wanting to cry but knowing she had to get this out. She lifted her head and straightened her shoulders and met his eyes..." No, Cole...Phoebe was..."

Prue watched as he absorbed what she had told him. She knew he was shocked. She waited, knowing it was going to take a minute for him to accept what she said...or not. She had refused to believe it when she had first been told . It was only when the Goddess had actually shown her how Phoebe was supposed to die, that Prue had believed...

Cole was more than shocked, he was speechless...There were a million thoughts going through his head, but he just couldn't seem to get them out. His brain and his mouth didn't seem to want to work together accordingly. Finally he shook his head and looked at Prue, his blue eyes had a haunted look. "How do you know this Prue?" "The Goddess of Destiny showed me Cole...The Source was supposed to kill Phoebe and..." Cole cut her off appalled at what she was saying..."and I saved her!!Oh NO!!!Prue are you saying it's my fault you died?!!!" Prue's eyes widened at that, "No...No Cole, of course not, Oh, Cole I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that it was your fault...You did what you had to do...listen it's complicated, but in **no way **do I blame you for my death...Please believe that." She reached across the table and took his hand. Cole's eyes were tormented and Prue had to get through to him. She should have known he would see it like this. Dammit. "Cole, listen to me, It was NOT your fault..." "But, I am the one who saved Phoebe so I changed your destiny..." "Cole of course you had to save Phoebe... I wouldn't have expected you to do anything else...Cole please get the idea that it was your fault out of your head...Please I need your help... and you can't help me if you're stuck in this pain and guilt. Believe me..." she said with a soft smile "If I really believed it was your fault I'd a vanquished you yesterday!!" He knew she was trying to tease him and he tried to smile back, but he was reeling from this turn of events. He closed his eyes and felt her small soft hand covering his...her thumb stroking his hand softly, soothingly and he felt the pull of desire for her again...

Suddenly he **felt** her attraction for him, almost as if she was whispering it in his ear, "Hell he could even hear her voice as "she said how beautiful she found him, how good he was. How proud she was of the choices he has made,How seeing him in this light has made him a beautiful man on the inside now not just on the outside...How the choices he has made has given him Piper and a second chance at love with her, just like the choice we have made to not indulge our attraction Cole...because it would hurt Piper and you love her,God you worship her,choices like those make you beautiful...make you a good man, please understand that I..." Suddenly Cole pulled his hand away and her voice stopped!! "How?!!" he looked at her astonished,quickly he reached out and grabbed her hand again...There it was he could hear her voice..."yeah this is another of my New Powers I can transmit thoughts with a touch!!" he stared at her, thinking how weird it was that he could hear her voice yet her mouth wasn't moving... "Hey... not weird...I think it's pretty cool!!" she grinned. Cole's eyes widened and he tried to pull his hand back, horrified...but she held on to it ..."Hell...she...you can read my thoughts?!! "yeah and I must say you have quite a dirty mind!!" she laughed aloud, teasing him wickedly...Cole did pull his hand away then and flushed, his face on fire at the knowledge she had heard what he had been thinking about her!! "Prue..."he said embarrassed, "Cole we already went over this, don't be embarrassed,I told you I feel it too...but what I wanted to convey to you is that if I have these feelings for you how could I possibly believe you are in any way a bad guy who is responsible for me dying? Huh?"He stared at her recognition dawning and he knew she didn't believe it was his fault... Prue would NEVER be attracted to the man she held responsible for her own death...No way! That would so disgust Prue, she would never feel it...so he could forgive her using her NEW power on him, even though it pissed him off a bit...at least he's NOT responsible for her death... This attraction and the embarrassment it has caused he can live with. THAT he couldn't.

"Sooo," Cole said sarcastically, eying her suspiciously "got any other NEW powers you wanna share?" He was seriously still kind of pissed at her... Prue laughed, "Oh, stop...don't be mad at me...I just needed you to hear the truth that is in my heart and the only way was to let you hear it without me saying it...How was I to know you felt like that? Earlier I was just as shocked as you were that there was this feeling between us...You took my hand earlier remember? I didn't try to use my power to read emotion then...it was just that it flashed in your mind when you touched me so I heard it..." Cole put his hands over his face and sighed, and shook his head. He looked at her and suddenly laughed..."What may I ask is so funny?"Prue said starting to grin herself glad he was laughing and hopefully not still pissed at her..."I was just thinking any man that DOES sleep with you is in deep trouble!!...or maybe it's better to say..." he flashed her a lecherous grin and said lewdly "deep **in** trouble, because you...Prudence Halliwell are trouble!!" he laughed pleased with himself at the shocked look on her face..."That" he thought "was for the dirty mind comment..." Prue giggled seeing the pleased expression on his face..."Okay...I guess I had that coming...at least you're not still pissed at me..." "Says who?" Cole said lifting a brow "Oh I'm still pissed...just not that pissed...it's not your fault that I thought about you like that...And on the upside I realize that No, you don't blame me for you dying so I guess a little embarrassment is better than thinking I caused your death...a helluva lot better actually. Sooo...I'll get over it...Now, why don't we take a walk and you can explain to me how Phoebe was supposed to be killed that day, what happened and what you need my help with?"

Cole listened as Prue told him how the Source was to have killed Phoebe that day while Cole and Phoebe were in the underworld. Prue explained... How Phoebe was more reckless than either herself or Piper therefore more susceptible to the call of evil...thats why it was supposed to be her that day...She was always a little wild, plus she had fallen for a demon and THEY didn't like any of it...She stopped and looked at him..."I don't have any proof yet ...but, and this where I need your help...I think the Elders planned it Cole! I think the Elders planned Phoebe's death because they knew she was reckless, somehow they believe she has the potential to be evil and so they wanted her dead. They knew we had Paige...Oh I know they said they didn't,but **they did!** With Paige here they wouldn't lose their Precious Charmed ones!! And they could get rid of Phoebe and blame it on evil...Somehow though their plan got twisted, probably when I asked Leo to orb down there and get you to ask Tempest to turn back time,and when you saved Phoebe...that they weren't counting on...they never expected you being good...They thought you were just a demon who was going to destroy their work with us. They didn't know that you really loved Phoebe...They didn't believe demons could love, they wanted you away from us, they probably wanted you to die too...but the fact remains kill Phoebe...get rid of you and break our rebelliousness at the same time.. Because to everyone it would've appeared that Phoebe was the cause of her own death!! Do you see?" Cole did... it made soo much sense...He had even thought when he and Piper got together why if the Elders had not tried to stop Phoebe and him,why they were going after him and Piper... Listening to Prue...his guts twisted they **had** tried to destroy Phoebe and him. It really did make sense and he looked at Prue with a whole new admiration. She is brilliant to have found all this out so far and all alone... she is very brave to fight this fight and she wasn't going to do it alone anymore, he knew he would protect her and help her even if it meant his own life!! "I'll do whatever you need me to do Prue...I swear,you are not alone in this and I think you're right... bastards!!What can I do to help?" "First I need to know what happened down there that day... I need to know if there is any proof in YOUR story that the Elders were involved...Then I'm going to need your help proving all this..." She took a deep breath and said matter of fatly "They are the ones responsible for my death Cole...THAT was proven at my Review...I'm not letting them get away with it...Heres something else...Now.. I haven't told my sisters yet, so don't tell Piper...I am going to sit them down tonight and go over all this, but we NO longer work with the Elders, Cole. We work only for the Goddess now."

They were at the beach looking out at the waves as they crashed against the side of the The Cliff House restaurant when Cole sat down and pulled her down beside him... This was going to be painful...reliving that day...

The underworld...2 years prior

Phoebe had come to my quarters in the Underworld...  
I look up and can't believe what I'm seeing..."Phoebe? what're you doing here?" "I came to bring you back," she said. Suddenly I'm angry, I feel the evil in me, evil that has festered in me ever since Raynor cast his spell on me, and I grab her by the throat and pin her up against the wall..."You just made a huge mistake" I tell her...but Phoebe is stubborn she doesn't give up easily even when I tell her " go home you can't save me" and grab her again by the throat ...Suddenly she hits me with some kind of potion she's concocted and I feel dizzy and lightheaded, but I feel all the rage and evil flow out of me like air from a balloon..."Pretty cool potion huh?"she says and I am amazed...and in love and I kiss her..I've missed her so much, it feels so good to have her in my arms again... She wants me to come with her,but I know that is a mistake,I ask her "if she really thinks they're just going to let me go?" "We can fight them..."she says hopeful. I feel my heart breaking as I remind her it doesn't work for us up there. "Where does that leave us?"she asks me looking lost. "Right where we are..."I say heartbroken. "I can't lose you Cole, " she says "We can make this work...I know we can." she says tears coming to her eyes. "Phoebe..."I say "Stop...Please, we have tried, I can't keep going through this..." Suddenly she throws herself at me and I wrap my arms around her and we are kissing and I am lost in her...I want her so badly, want to make love to her, but not here..."I'll stay here then Cole...until we can escape...I love you, I need you..." she whispers as we kiss. I hear the alert somewhere in the halls that the Source is here! I break away from Phoebe and tell her to wait for me here and to stay out of sight.

I see Ara, someone I can truly call my friend, he still respects me and doesn't think I'm a traitor..."Whats happening?" I ask concerned. "The Source is here my friend...get scarce for awhile and for hell's sake get the witch outta your quarters!!" "How did you know?" I ask shocked..."I came by to see you and you were all wrapped up in her arms...She's dangerous to you Belthazor, you didn't even sense me!! I could've killed you and you wouldnt've been the wiser...Now with the Source here..." he didn't have to finish. I run my hands through my hair feeling more fear than I have ever felt... Phoebe had to leave...now. "Why is he here?" I ask "Hell if I know Belthazor, but it must be something big...just get rid of your witch. If I hear anything I'll let you know." I get back to my quarters and tell Phoebe she has to go now...I explain the Source is here so something big is happening. Just then Leo orbs into my quarters! Unbelievable a damn white lighter in the Underworld! "Are you outta your mind? What're you doing?"I say astounded that he is here..Leo tells us about Prue and Piper being exposed as witches and how they need me to get the Source to have Tempest reset time...I know it's crazy, but I love Phoebe and I can't stand to see her hurt. So I agree even though I do not trust the Source and I think this is suicide!

I spent the next couple hours comforting Phoebe. She is upset and I feel an unbelievable pain that I am part of the reason she has come to this. I tell her how sorry I am that I've caused this. "No, baby..." she says kissing me,"it's not your fault. Please Cole, just hold me...make love to me. Make me forget even for just awhile..."she is so sad. I'm completely undone...I need her as much as she needs me. "c'mere baby," I whisper as she climbs on my lap and we kiss...Hot and passionate kisses, that have me aching...I quickly get us both undressed and make love to her over and over until we both are exhausted and Phoebe finally sleeps. Ara comes in and I ssh him before he wakes up Phoebe, he sees her sleeping on my bed, obviously naked and his eyes widen and he looks at me like I've lost my mind...maybe I have because I sure feel crazy going through with this!

"Her sister has died..." Ara said "Yes we already knew that is why Tempest reset time and Phoebe has agreed to stay here..." I say looking at her beautiful face as she sleeps..." I smile...I love her sooo much... "Belthazor did you hear me?" Ara is saying. "What?" I hadn't heard him. "Belthazor, her other sister died...The older one..." "Prue?" I say...NO!! "Yeah..." Ara says. "Thats the one." I am so damn angry I knew the Source couldn't be trusted. How am I going to tell Phoebe? I feel like my heart is going to shatter, I don't honestly know how I am going to tell Phoebe that Prue is dead. Strong, beautiful, courageous Prue...gone. No!! Ara is looking at me with sympathy...he sees my pain and doesn't judge me for loving Phoebe. " Belthazor, something strange is going on here...I saw a white lighter here...What the hell..." I interrupt him, "he was here with Phoebe" Suddenly Ara looks at me and blurt out, "The Source is going to kill your witch..." "WHAT?" I say feeling anger and fear rush through me, "why didn't you tell me this right away?!!" Ara looked at me "Because honestly Belthazor telling you this makes me a traitor...and I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you...but you are my brother and I don't want to see you go through losing her. I think it might kill you..."

"Thank you Ara," I say amazed "you are truly my brother...I have to get us outta here. Leave Ara, you don't need to get anymore involved with this than you are" I say as I pace back and forth, my mind racing... Just then two of the Sources guards come in . I know what they're here for and before they can make a move I throw an energy ball hitting and destroying the bigger one before the other can react my second energy ball takes him out. Ara smiles at me. "Get your witch I'll stand guard, Don't tell her about her sister yet, Belthazor, she wont be able to concentrate and for this to work she needs to be able to focus." I know he's right but I feel horrible keeping this from Phoebe. I wake her gently and tell her we're leaving. Seeing her beautiful smile at this news lifts and breaks my heart in that moment. After I get Phoebe up and dressed, I hear Ara's shout and I see him come into the room...leave now Belthazor...Just then a group of the Sources elite assassins rush into his quarters...Ara throws a lightning bolt and takes out one...I heave two energy balls one after the other and take out the two going after Phoebe. I hear more footsteps and two more guards come in, Damn, Ara is wrestling with one and I see him out of the corner of my eye stab him and vanquish him. I take out two more with energy balls and turn to Phoebe, she is fighting the other guard and winning. She is so feisty, I love her, When she levitates to kick him I throw an energy ball and end it. Phoebe rushes to me and kisses me. I grab her and kiss her deeply so glad she is ok...Ara coughs... "Hey, hate to break this up, but Belthazor get her the hell outta here before more guards come..." "Ara, what about you?" I ask him worried about him... "Hate to say this old friend but you'll be the to take the blame for this...no one saw me here!" I smiled wickedly "Right!" and shimmered Phoebe and I out of there...

Later as they walked back to the restaurant where Prue's car was parked, they were silent for a moment, when Prue suddenly stopped and turned to him..."Wait a minute...You said your friend Ara said he saw a white lighter in the Underworld?" Cole nodded and replied "yeah, but Leo had been there Prue...I told you..." Prue was shaking her head at him, "but Cole wasn't Leo in your quarters? Your friend couldn't seen him there...What if it wasn't Leo, Cole? What if it was another white lighter the Elders sent to...I don't know report or find out if Phoebe was really there...Ooh...this is sooo frustrating. I wish I had the answers. Cole I know I'm right, I **know** the Elders played a role in the events of that day... I just wish I knew how." Cole watched her, frustration clear on her beautiful face as she tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together in her mind..."Prue, I think you're right...I know the Elders are not what they have led you to believe." Prue raised her eyes, meeting his, questioning, "what do you mean?" Cole put his hands on his hips and leaned back...causing his shirt to tighten across his broad chest...Prue felt her eyes drawn there and shook her head chasing those thoughts away and concentrating on what he was saying...he told her his and Piper's ordeal with the Elders/Source and their plot to take his son... "...so we've been conducting our own search for Tempest, but with no luck...he's a crafty old bastard...if Ara can't find him no one can." Prue was angry..."Those bastards...Who do they think they are? They are not GODS to mess with peoples lives like this.My nephew is an innocent. What you've just told me Cole is evil...What they want to do is evil. You say your friend has had no luck finding Tempest?" suddenly Prue shook her head smiling, "What?" Cole asked seeing the expression on her face."Oh nothing...just it's ironic isn't it that we need Tempest again...just like...I won't let this happen again...I can't...I...can't..."

When Prue raised her eyes she was crying and Cole was undone at seeing her like this. She was always so strong...He took her in his arms and held her letting her cry it out...The pain of dying and fighting for so long to come back to her family...alone, the pain of finding out she and her family were betrayed...everything. She just needed to let it all out...and she did. Standing there on the beach, the sound of the ocean all around, the wind whipping through her hair, she cried...Deep, gut wrenching sobs for all she had lost, and still stood to lose...she cried and took comfort in the arms of a man who was quickly becoming very dear to her...Cole held her until her her sobs had abated and she had stopped trembling. Then he did something which surprised them both, he kissed her. A sweet, gentle kiss soft as a butterflies wing...his lips touched hers and lingered...what started as a soft touch intensified, and for a moment they kissed deeply before he pulled back to look deep in her eyes. "What was that for?" Prue whispered her eyes bright from tears. Cole smiled, "because you needed me to and because I had to...just once." Prue grinned and hugged him before stepping away. Smiling up at him she said, "so... what? Now it's outta your system?" Cole laughed as they began to walk again, "Yeah...something like that. You are a helluva woman Prue...and I just had to..." She stopped him with a hand on his arm..."I'm... Thank You, Cole. You're right. I needed you.. your comfort just now and thats not easy for me so...thank you..." and then she grinned and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, flashing that impish grin of hers..."for everything..." Cole's blue eyes widened and he laughed...Shaking his he said..."Oh yeah...definite trouble with a capitol T..." They walked in silence back to the restaurant, but it was a comfortable silence...both kind of lost in their own thoughts...Outside The Cliff House Cole walked her to her car...Neither brought up the kiss...they both understood it's significance. It was a special moment in time that wouldn't be repeated...they both knew that, but it could be treasured for the meaning behind it. Prue had needed him and he had needed her...Prue looked at him and smiled. She hugged him and got in her car. As he shimmed out, Prue watched him and knew he just helped to **heal her**...she hadn't felt like that in so long...not since Andy...and truthfully she hadn't been sure she even could again...well now she knew and she thanked him again silently for his tenderness...

Cole shimmered into the penthouse ...it was quiet and as he went into the bedroom he found her...lying there asleep in their bed. He sat down next to her and quietly studied her. She took his breath away, she was so beautiful...she was his angel. He softly brushed the hair back from her face and gently kissed her lips feeling his heart nearly burst with the love he felt for her...He placed his hand on her belly and felt a kind of wonder that his child was in there right now...he had to protect them. If anything ever happened to Piper or his son...he couldn't bear the thought.

Piper opened her eyes to find him there next to her and she smiled sleepily..."Hey..." he whispered smiling. "Hey yourself...when did you get home?" she asked starting to sit up. "Just a minute ago...you looked so beautiful and peaceful... I was just looking at you..." Piper touched his cheek, he was the most loving man she had ever met...complicated and deep, tragic at times,but always loving... "I love you Piper..."he whispered leaning down to kiss her..."you are my life and if anything ever happened to you...I...well I don't know what I'd do...I would be...lost." "Ooh sweety, nothing is going to happen to me...I love you Cole...more than I ever thought it possible to love...I love you." She sighed as she pulled his lips down to hers and moaned as he kissed her deeply, his tongue moving against hers...licking her...hungry for more of her."Cole..."his name came out as a plea..."I need you.."she whispered. He got up and quickly removed his clothes throwing them carelessly in his haste to have her...he could not get enough of this woman...his Piper...she was like a drug to him and he was quite addicted...he needed her like he needed air to breathe...he kissed her deeply and pulled her under him...wanting to be inside her...and as he took her in his arms and entered her body, he felt alive, on fire a fire that burned not just in his heart and body...but one that burned in his very soul...


	15. Chapter 16

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 16

Later that night at the Manor they sat at the table and Prue laid out for everyone what she knew...what she suspected and her ideas on what they were going to do. Phoebe looked at Prue.."Are you serious Prue? Why? Why would they do that?" Phoebe was upset, but trying to not let her emotions get out of control...She looked at Cole her eyes meeting his questioning, he nodded and said "It makes sense Phoebe...I always wondered why they never appeared to try and split us up...I mean one of their Charmed One's dating a demon!!"his eyes widened and he shook his head before continuing ..."What **doesn't** make any sense is that they **wouldn't** try and break us up. Especially looking at the extremes they have gone to now...if my mother wouldn'tve told us about their plans to kill my son...our son," he said looking at Piper as he felt her begin to tremble, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, still holding Piper's hand, he continued "we wouldn't know now what they were planning. So it really isn't a big leap...hell it's no leap at all to think they would kill you." Prue nodded..."exactly...At my Review it was proven that the Elders were negligent in their duty to protect us...**they let me die!!** Other things came to light...One of the reasons they didn't want you to marry Leo, Piper..." Prue saw Cole's face tense and sent him a silent apology when his eyes met hers..."was because Leo was destined to become an elder and they didn't want his feelings for you clouding his judgment...or in their case, lack thereof...also they have withheld information in the past saying they didn't know, or didn't have the answers...lies all of it...some instances were even arranged by them as tests...like when the Dark Priestess put a spell on me and I married the warlock in a dark wedding.Remember?"Paige looked at her and said "You married a warlock?" Prue smiled, "uh...yeah.I did." "What is it with dark weddings in this family huh? Warlocks...Demons...Not the best husband material!" Paige said shaking her head. Prue looked at her and grinned slyly "Oh just wait baby sister, you'll get a demon of your own too." Paige blushed, but quickly covered with an eye roll, and said "Yeah right,as if..." They all laughed, but quickly Prue was all business again..."As I was saying, they set us up in these situations as tests...it's just in this specific instance, I think it plays a big role in why they chose you, Phoebe, we all turned evil...but..." Phoebe finished "I'm the one who said it was fun being able to do anything and everything that I wanted without consequence." Prue nodded..."Yeah..." Phoebe, was taking this better than Prue had expected...she smiled at her little sister proud that she was really starting to grow up...

Piper got up from the table..."Does anyone want coffee?" Looking at Prue who was about to say a definite Yes!, Piper smiled and said, "besides you, I **know** you do!! Prue just grinned...it was so good to be back!! Phoebe stood up..."Sorry guys I'm gonna call it a night,these last two days have been emotional...for all of us." She went to Prue and hugged her, "see ya in the morning...love you."Prue hugged her back and said"love you too..." Cole stood up and she came and hugged him wanting to linger, just to feel him for a second longer, but she didn't...she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as was off. Phoebe had to get out of there she was doing better but, it was still very hard on her to see Cole and Piper... To see how happy he was and knowing it was NOT with her...well it still tore at her heart and there is only so much a person could take in one night and well...she was there...Prue watched her go and knew how difficult this was on Phoebe. She was going to be ok...Prue could see a new strength in her little sis...one that hadn't been there 2years ago. Sighing... she looked at Cole and said, "Cole, have you heard from your friend Ara? Has he gotten any new information?..." At the mention of the big, blond demon Paige perked up and Prue and Cole both noticed though she tried not to...Looking at Paige out of the corner of his eye he said " Yeah, I asked him to meet me...he's gonna be here tonight...he'll fill us in when he gets here...should be here any minute in fact..." Paige flushed and suddenly the table became very interesting to her...Cole's eyes widened, seeing her reaction and he met Prue's eyes, her raised brow was echoed by his own and they both flashed a wicked grin at Paige's response to hearing Ara would be here soon.Prue touched Cole's hand and Cole suddenly could hear her voice... "well...maybe she's already got a specific demon in mind huh?" "Maybe...this might be fun..."he thought to her flashing an evil grin.

Piper had just served coffee when the "specific demon" in mind shimmered in...Prue looked at him and said "Oh my...hottie alert!!" she said it mostly for Paige's benefit,(her baby sister was a sweety,but a smart ass and Prue was beginning to enjoy pushing her buttons) but, looking at the handsome demon standing in her dining room she knew she definitely meant it...The man was fine...and big...he stood about 6 foot 4, (she noticed he was about an inch taller than Cole)...Lordy, she thought seeing them standing next to each other, laughing...women wouldn't stand a chance with these two! Cole.. Tall dark, blue eyed and sinfully beautiful and Ara.. big, blond, green eyed and handsome as Lucifer himself!! Cole had mentioned Ara threw lightning as his Power.Interesting, kinda like Thor...She suddenly pictured Paige saying "Ooohh Thor"... and Prue giggled causing everyone to glance her way...Ara looked at the eldest of the Charmed Ones and grinned admiringly..."Hot," he thought " Oh yeah...Very hot..." Turning to Cole and putting his arm around his shoulder...he said, "Cole,I have to tell you, it's really not fair of you brother to horde all these beautiful witch...uh...ladies all to yourself, y'know... You could...uh, share...With all these gorgeous women around... Where **do** you get the time?..."he teased. Ara turned and seeing Piper and the look she was giving him.. he winked at Cole and turned to Piper, flashing his most charming smile, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, then holding it pressed to his massive chest he said... "Piper, aahh...the sweetest of roses," turning to Cole he said without shame "you are lucky you saw her first,brother or I'd a picked this fair flower right from underneath your nose!" Piper giggled and took her hand back as Cole pulled her to him, grinning at his friend, He raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Ara, "No...brother I am sorry she is definitely mine...I've knocked her up!! Ara threw back his head and laughed as Piper gasped and Cole just laughed with wicked delight, which got him an elbow to his belly..."but..."he went on..."Paige here is single...oh but thats right she's swearing off demons!!" Paige turned to him and if looks could kill Cole would've dropped on the spot, which just made him giggle like an wicked little boy! Prue had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her own giggles in check, lest SHE be on the other end that glare also!! Paige wanted to kill him! " Ooohhh...grrrr...she wanted to throw something at him...and of course his little comment now has the wicked man who has been tormenting her thoughts and dreams ever since she had met him coming straight to her...Great... why didn't just wave me around the room like a red flag Cole!!" Paige thought annoyed to no end!

Ara grinned at the sexy little witch with the flashy red hair and eyes that could burn...oh yeah he wanted to see those eyes burn,he wanted them to burn as she was under him, as he was inside her...she had been turning up in his fantasies ever since he met her and he was damned if he was going to let this opportunity to get under her skin pass!!

Cole pulled Piper into the kitchen,wanting a moment alone with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply before pulling back and looking at her then down at her left hand conspicuously. "Where is it?" he asked, he hadn't noticed when they had shimmered here that she wasn't wearing her ring, it was only when Ara had taken her hand and held it to his chest that Cole had noticed she was not wearing her engagement ring...and he wanted to know why? Piper saw he was upset with her..."Cole it's in my purse..." He looked at her and frowned, "Why?" Piper took his hands and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips..."Cole, I took off my ring earlier because I saw the way Phoebe still looks at you...When we got here she just looked at you and me and I could see her heartbreak...She's trying to be brave, but I just didn't want to hurt her anymore...I.." Cole pulled her to him and laid his cheek against the top of her head..." I love you Piper..." he sighed. "You're...you're not mad?" Cole kissed her and leaned back still keeping her in his arms and said to her "Piper your tender heart is one of the things I love about you...I don't want to hurt Phoebe either, she is still very important to me and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, but I love you and want to marry you and I'm not shimmering us to Vegas to do it!! She knows there is never a chance for us again. Piper...Phoebe will hurt over this whether we wait a week or a year,but I don't want to wait Piper...I want to marry you... I want to take you as my wife in front of your family..my mother...Hell I planned on asking Ara tonight to be my best man... Marrying you... " he sighed "Well really Piper...To me this is **my First** wedding... "Piper started,and looked at him confused, "First wedding?! Cole..uh... you and Phoebe...hello?!!" He looked at her and put his head down. When he looked up his eyes were dark with emotion...His voice was rough as he said,"Cole Turner didn't marry Phoebe, Piper...though I would've, I wanted to...No, The Source married Phoebe. I was cheated of that!! I never got that, I didn't...get to marry her..." He sighed and ran his hands down his face "Just another thing the Source stole from me... I want to have that day where I get to tell the world you are mine. I want to finally marry a woman I love..." He finished with a whisper...

Piper cupped his face and took a shaky breath feeling like she was going to cry...She had never thought of that. Neither had Phoebe as far as she knew... Why had none of them ever realized how much the Source had taken from Cole... "Ooh,baby...I never thought, I never realized..."Cole grabbed her face and kissed her gently, "Ssh,Piper I have come to terms with it...it's just this time I want it to be magical. I want it to be about us!! I don't want to hurt Phoebe, you know I don't...but Piper I can't...we can't keep making decisions based on, Are they going to hurt Phoebe?!" Piper stared into his eyes and listened to her heart...he was right. How long could she keep making her decisions based on magic or her sisters...She wanted to marry Cole as much as he wanted to marry her...she had cried when she had slipped off her engagement ring...the ring she had been so excited to show off. Once again she had put herself on the back burner, well now she couldn't do that anymore...Now she had his feelings to worry about. "Could we wait till tomorrow and I can have everyone over to our house?" he liked the way she said that so comfortably now... " Then..." she continued "I can tell Phoebe privately...before I announce it. Prepare her. Ok?" Cole smiled at her loving her and her huge heart. "Ok, baby...tomorrow and I think it's a good idea to tell Phoebe alone first...She deserves that." Piper knew she was going to tell Prue though...Cole had just reminded her how much she was looking forward to being his wife and now she just had to share it...with Prue..."Thank you," she whispered,"for giving her back to me..."

"Tempest is dead" Cole, Piper and Prue said together... "Yeah...Thats why I have been unable to locate him...Cole, you know I am the best tracker in the Underworld and yet...nothing! I finally decided to start checking above ground...here...and lo and behold Tempest was here living a life as a (he made a face) human!! I watched him for awhile, figuring he had some kind of plan...maybe undercover...maybe, he was going to go after you or your...family, but he was just living a human(he said the word like it tasted bad!) life...Cole," he said disgusted, "he didn't even shimmer!!No, he walked every where or took one of those cars on the rails?...uh" he snapped his fingers, "uh...cable cars!" he supplied for himself..."he had a job, a cheap apartment...wasn't living high on the hog thats for sure... a bank, Hell...brother...He even had a dog..." Cole laughed, "What?!!" "Then how did he die? Did the Source find out and..." Ara held up his hand and said disgruntled..."Tempest did not die by the hands of a demon Cole...He died at the hands of a human!!" Cole looked at Ara as if he had just sprouted another head... "A Human?! c'mon Ara...How?!!!" he said this with such arrogant dismay, that all three sisters looked at him...Prue said first..."Uh...Hello, three humans...sitting here... remember..." Suddenly she had a good idea how Cole had felt every time her and her sisters had talked about demons and the annoyance she was starting to feel was gone...Is this what he had felt? I can't stand it for two minutes, he put up with it for almost 3 years!! Prue looked at Cole with a new level of admiration and sympathy...Turning to Ara she said, "So how did Tempest die Ara, we faced him, he was a powerful demon. How could a human kill him?"He looked at her and shook his head "he was shot...by a human in a common robbery..." As he said this Ara leaned back and put his arms behind his head and Paige tried not to notice how his T- shirt stretched across his wide, muscular chest. How his lip curled up on one side when he talked, how soft his long blond hair looked, he wore it in ponytail and she wanted to see what it looked like down...around his shoulders, such wide, broad shoulders...she watched his mouth as he spoke and was lost in how sexy his lips were...full and... "soft...so soft..." Suddenly Paige realized everyone was staring at her and she had a sick feeling she had...NO!! Looking at Ara's raised brow and arrogant smirk...she had a sick feeling she might've... Ara confirmed her worst fear when he said, "Yeah, they are soft..." he said running his finger along his bottom lip..."If your a good little witch...I'll let ya taste em later!!"

Paige was mortified!! She could not believe she had said that out loud!! Cole was laughing hysterically and she said "pillow" holding out her hand when it materialized she threw it at him, wishing it could be heavier and... Cole dodged the pillow thrown at his head and continued to giggle impudently, shaking his head he almost felt a little sorry for the embarrassment he KNEW Paige was feeling right now, but thinking of all the smart ass little comments of hers... he winked at her... causing her to glare and blush again...well, he almost felt sorry,not did...He had been as shocked as anyone when Paige watching Ara had suddenly said "soft...so soft" looking at his lips.It had taken a moment to register as they all had stared open mouthed at her...but once it had...Cole could not resist teasing her...and Ara..."Paige..."he said with a wicked gleam in his eye as he looked between Paige and Ara, "I don't know...unfortunately rumor has it his lips aren't the only thing thats soft!!" Paige gasped and turned bright red...Ara just laughed and without shame stood up his hands going for his belt said audaciously " I can prove thats a down right lie right now!!" Cole, Piper, Prue and Paige all stared at him shocked...Cole who was taking a sip off his beer, nearly choked, When they heard the sound of a zipper..."It was Piper and Cole who said "Ara!!" Cole laughed ever amazed at his friends brazenness!! Prue who had been honestly too shocked to say anything now had her wits back and looked at Cole and Piper and said with sass and a pout..."Ooh, no fair...party poopers!!" Cole and Ara laughed...Piper narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at her impudent older sister...Prue returned the look, then grinned and stuck her tongue out at Piper!! Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head...but smiled at her oldest sister realizing how much alike in ways they were! She refused to look at the blond devil who was much too cute for his own (or her own) good.

Ara watched Paige...She intrigued him...Women did not usually intrigue him any longer than it took him to zip up his pants. This one though...She had been haunting his dreams ever since she sashayed her sweet little ass over to him and dumped a glass of iced tea on his head!!.She had spunk, he'd give her that. He had cowered many a demon, with a look...yet this hot little witch had the audacity to stand up to him, insult him and lastly assault him...in more ways than one...she had assaulted his senses... She was becoming an obsession with him and for a man who has had many, many women and once the night was over never looked back...this was very, very disturbing...

Paige was still feeling the embarrassment...How could she have said that out loud? Thank God for Prue she thought holding her sister's hand..."Thanks Prue," "I don't know where that came from...and well thanks for getting me outta there."Prue had literally dragged her into the kitchen...Why was this demon tormenting her so...Paige thought, why do I keep picturing touching him..and kissing...Prue suddenly pulled her hand away and said "I don't need to know that Paige...thats definitely too much info baby sis!!" Paige gasped she had forgotten Prue's new powers!! "Oh" she gasped. "Prue," Paige said actually relieved she could finally be truthful and admit how she was feeling. "He is haunting me...I think about him when I'm awake and I dream about him when I'm asleep!! What the heck am I supposed to do? I mean, one demon in the family is enough don't ya think?!!" Prue looked at Paige and realized Paige still saw Cole as a (DEMON)...From what she had learned Paige had been the one to foster the distrust against Cole and Prue wanted her to know she accepted and cared for Cole...remembering his tenderness towards her, holding her on the beach...well...she would protect him!! She looked at her baby sister and confronted this issue head on..."Ok, first off, Cole is different Paige...He's NOT a demon anymore...Second...Paige let me say this I **saw** Belthazor...The REAL Belthazor. I was the one who saw through Cole when he first was sent by the Triad...He was different then Paige, believe me, completely different... he was calculating,cunning, manipulative, he had no feelings...He's NOT the same anymore,he's caring and warm...loving. He loves us and would die for us, and you know that...so lets stop with the label of demon I know I sure as hell didn't like Ara talking about humans like we were something he stepped in...so let's stop doing it to Cole... Ok?"

"Jeez, Prue it was a joke..." Prue looked at her baby sister and said honestly "yeah well sometimes not every joke is funny Paige.You guys were wrong to treat him the way you did...You even more so Paige...Because,you never saw the side of Cole that would honestly lead you to distrust him...you..." Paige interrupted her. "Cole and I are fine now Prue," "Really,Paige, are you? Are you really? You don't think he still feels the pain of all of you abandoning him?" Paige looked at her older sister and said defensively "He was still a demon when I met him Prue...just like you..." Then Paige added slyly, questioning..."Jeez Prue, if I didn't know better I'd say you were the one in love with Cole?!!!...'' Prue gasped and shook her head and drilled Paige with her intense blue eyes..." Listen...First, Don't ever say something like that again...saying thoughtless things like that hurt feelings and break hearts...Grow up!! Second...No you didn't see him like I did...he was nothing like the Belthazor I first met...believe you me...but, even then he couldn't kill us, he had the chance Paige...what you were was a new witch, with a new family...sisters...and you were jealous and selfish. You wanted ALL your sisters' love for you and mostly you were scared..." Paige went to stand up angry, hurt her sister was attacking her for some...Demon..."Oh m'gosh..."Paige said and sat back down...Prue who had her hand on Paige's arm said to her in her thoughts..."told ya now your gonna listen..."

Later Paige came out of the kitchen after talking to Prue...Ha! she thought...more like she was talked at...her older sis did not pull any punches thats for sure...but Paige had to admit she had been right...Paige saw Cole and for the first time REALLY SAW Cole...saw the goodness, the vulnerability, the strength of character and will...this is a man who has fought to overcome his nature and succeeded and yet they had always pigeonholed him as something so much smaller than what he was!! She had said she had accepted him and a part of her had...but, there was a part of her that still put him in that box, still felt she was better than him,...(a demon) Now she realized she had wanted to maintain that illusion to insure she didn't have to look at her MAJOR part in causing his pain,in causing all of their betrayal of his trust... Paige was ashamed and she went to him and hugged him...

Cole didn't know what to do...What the hell was Paige doing? "Paige?"he questioned feeling her start to cry as she hugged him..."What the?" Cole was dumbfounded..he didn't know what to say...What had happened...he had only teased her like he normally did. Just then Cole looked up and saw Prue...she nodded at him and he knew...She had said something to Paige and her sudden tenderness towards him...Truthfully he wasn't sure he was ready for this soft and sweet Paige, but he did care about her despite her being a wise ass...or maybe because of it...he wasn't sure, but he did know he hated to see her crying so he did what he seemed to be doing a lot of lately...Cole held her...Not sure how to comfort her...he just went with his instincts. Cole leaned back and looked at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear he said..."I was only teasing you earlier, y'know...I love to tease you...You are the little sister that I never had, and now that I do...well, I spend a lot of time teasing you to make up for lost time!" he said grinning that mega watt smile of his. She continued to sniffle...Cole whispered in her ear..."Paige...please stop...It's ok I'm happy now...and Thank you, Thank you for this...but I have to tell you as your NEW older brother it's my duty to beat up anyone who has hurt you...so please stop crying...I don't wanna fight Prue!!" he said this in such a whiny, cute and funny way, Paige giggled and looked up at him seeing the caring he had for her in his eyes...She knew, they WERE ok...he leaned down and looked at her , beautiful blue eyes wide "She scares me!!" he said.. Paige giggled again and whispered back a co-conspirator..."me too!!" Cole winked at her and grinned...then they both giggled like naughty schoolchildren and Prue knew they were good!..Seeing this Piper looked at her older sister and wondered what miracle she had worked on Paige in the kitchen...Piper giggled and remembering growing up with Prue and their fights she thought..."No doubt she put the fear of Prue in her...that had always worked on her!!"

Ara watched the scene with Cole and his family and felt...a hollow that he didn't know was ever there. How had the Mighty Belthazor the most feared demon in the Underworld found such aside within himself? Seeing the love given to him, Ara wondered how Cole had discovered such a treasure above ground...Well it wasn't something he had ever wanted...He knew he was lying...He wanted what Cole has found...his eyes went to Paige...He didn't...or at least tried not to feel jealous as Cole held Paige..."OH, What the hell" he thought...He looked at the witch and suddenly Arajean the second most feared demon in the Underworld knew very well what had happened to Belthazor...he had been vanquished... by love!! Ara sighed and for the first time in his life he was afraid and it wasn't a demon...Oh No! It was a hot, red headed little witch...

Cole shimmered them home... "Baby,I'm gonna get myself some ice cream...do ya want any?" he called as she headed for the bedroom and he headed for the kitchen... "No thanks sweety," Piper called from the bedroom. He yawned he got a drink of water and filled his bowl with mint chip ice cream and started to head towards their room...He was tired...Tonight had been a long night...He took a taste, his tongue licking the spoon. He smiled,"Mmmmm"...he said "Baby, are you sure you don't want any of...He stopped eyes wide as Piper lay before him on the bed with NOTHING, but a long scarf draped artfully along her body... He swallowed...hard. The lights were off and there were several candles lit...giving the room a romantic glow. "Damn..." he said as he felt himself harden...suddenly he was definitely NOT tired anymore...

He set the ice cream on the nightstand...forgotten and came to stand by the bed, his eyes drinking in the sight of her near naked body..."yaayyy..."he said with a childlike enthusiasm "a present for me? Can I unwrap you now...or do I have to wait 'till later!" Piper felt her entire body start to tingle at the look in his eyes..."Ooh, definitely now..." she said smiling her nipples getting hard, feeling his heat... his hunger. Cole could see the out line if her nipples harden under the scarf and his body flashed hot...on fire. She always did this to him, made him feel like he was spinning out of control...Cole watched Piper's eyes, he saw them darken with passion as she looked at him... she wanted him...bad!! Wanting to draw out their heat, he turned and casually started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it completely open and out of his pants he stood facing her as he removed it, watching her...He stretched and heard her gasp...knowing she was watching him on fire like he was on fire...he looked at her and his hands undid his belt...never breaking eye contact he undid his belt and his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he kicked them off...Piper's breathing became shallow and she felt herself trembling as he did his striptease in front of her... He was magnificent...By far the most beautiful thing she had ever seen...She couldn't say just man anymore...No he was more beautiful than anyone or anything she had ever seen!!! His body was perfect, without flaw... Tan and beautifully sculpted muscles flexed as he undressed. And Piper was quivering with passion as he finally turned to her and said..."Ready or not...here I...come!" His sexy blue eyes watched her intently as he walked over to the bed in nothing but his sexy black boxer/briefs...they were loose at his thighs but tight at his hips and showed how aroused he was... God he was sexy!!"So" he said you wanna unwrap the present I have for you first or should I unwrap mine first?"...

Piper practically leaped up and grabbed his face and kissed him...at her touch Cole felt his iron control slip and he thrust his tongue in her mouth as he pulled the scarf off and away from her body leaving her completely naked to his view...He loved her body, especially her high round belly, where she carried their son. He bent down and kissed her stomach, then came back to her mouth, kissing her deeply letting her taste his hot, wet tongue before he pulled back, teasing her with his mouth and tongue...licking her but not giving her his mouth again...Piper groaned and pulled away her hands going to his hips...grasping the fabric of his briefs, she said " "alright...my turn..." and pulled them down gasping at the sight of him...fully hard and aroused. He kicked them off and away and stood before her naked and glorious...Male beauty personified...more perfect in face and form than Michaelangelo's David... Piper loved this game, but she couldn't stand it any longer, she had to have him now...She sighed as she ran her hands over her body...then reached out to touch his hard hairy chest, feeling the muscles bunch and move under her fingertips! "I want you..." she whispered, watching his body jerk in reaction...He stood there and let her hands roam his body, loving her passion for him...needing her sooo bad, but wanting to draw out their hunger...Piper leaned forward and kissed those soft, full lips before saying what she knew would break his control..."I Love You baby..." He groaned loud and grabbed her, flipping her on her belly,then bringing her up on her knees, he came up behind her, putting a strong arm around her belly...His hard body pressed against hers...Wrapping his hands in her hair he gently pulled her head back..."Tell me again..." he whispered licking the side of her face, almost inside her, waiting..."I..." he slid in a little further..."Love..." and further..."YOUUUU!!" he went deep,thrusting himself all the way... and Piper came immediately...her body contracting and shuddering within seconds! Cole exploded quickly also so intense was the tension and desire from their game..."I Love YOU Piper..."he cried as he hit his release, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go... After he laid there with her cuddled against him, he knew she was out, he had made love to her again and again...unable to get his fill of her and he knew she would always do this to him...he grinned satisfied, feeling her rub against him in her sleep and thanked whoever...for Piper!

Ara shimmered into the penthouse...holding the stupid bell, but **refusing** to ring it...He wasn't the DAMN Good Humor man...For Hell's sake!! Carrying the damn thing was bad enough...actually ringing it upon arrival was...well, that was definitely beneath him! Cole and Piper were seated on the couch eating popcorn and watching Jeepers/Creepers...a horror movie where the guy was a type of Gargoyle creature that sustained his form by eating the body parts of his victims...Cole was laughing and Piper was curled up against him...Looking up when Ara shimmered in Cole said "Ara, c'mere I think a damn demon wrote this movie...it's hilarious...The character...he's a damn Beastiare!! Unbelievable!!"

Ara came over and laughed when he saw the movie..."Y'know, you're right it is a Beastiare...Oh here's your damn bell..." he said, throwing at Cole. "I don't remember hearing it ring..." Cole said laughing. "Yeah...and you won't." Ara said grumpy... He did have enough cheer in him though to look at Cole and then Piper giving her an appraising eye and said " besides NOT ringing the bell...sounds a helluva lot more fun than ringing the damn thing!!" he winked at Piper and Cole threw the bell at him and said only half teasing..."Keep it up with Piper jackass and I'll put that damn bell somewhere you'll ring every time you shimmer!!!!" Ara looked at him shocked for a minute...realizing Cole wasn't serious but, he also didn't want Ara flirting with his woman either...Ara laughed but met Cole's eyes and said..."Point noted!" Piper had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as she got a visual!!!

Cole looked at Ara and noticing his crankiness, he said, "Soooo, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" " I don't wanna talk about it..." Ara said petulantly, pouting. Piper feeling that Ara did want to talk...just not in front of her, kissed Cole and said,"baby,I'm gonna call Prue...be back in a bit..." she started to get up, but before he let her go Cole pulled her back down for a long lingering kiss,"saying "mmmm..." as he finally let her go...Leaning down she whispered "Love you" in his ear..."love you too..." he whispered back smiling. Ara growled and got up heading for the balcony...mumbling something about "get a room!!"

Cole walked out on to the balcony...you could see the Golden Gate Bridge from the balcony, and with the sky dark you could see the lights along the bridge...It was a beautiful view!! Ara was not appreciating it...not tonight! When Cole came and put his hand on his shoulder he could feel Ara's powerful muscles tense and Cole was surprised...His friend always had that "devil may care" attitude...Cole had never seen him like this and he started to get concerned...until it dawned on him...what...or better...**who**, had Ara worked up like this. He should know...only a woman can get a man in this state!! "Sooo, I see you have it bad brother!" It was a statement not a question and Ara turned about to deny it...and gave up..."What the Hell Cole? What the Hell am I going to do? I can't stop thinking about her!!! It's driving me crazy!!" He ran large tan hands down his face and blazing green eyes met knowing blue ones as Cole just shook his head and said, "You have to get the girl brother that is the only thing that will ease your suffering!...I could tell you, you'll get over it...but you won't. I finally got over Phoebe, but that was because I fell in love with Piper...Who knows had I not fallen for Piper...I might have went crazy too!!!" Ara turned to look at Cole a horrified look on his handsome face and cringed when he said..."Are you trying to say I'm..."he swallowed..."In Love With The Witch?!!!!" Cole just laughed and said as he clapped Ara on the shoulder, leading him back inside..."You don't need me to tell you that brother...you should know your own heart!!" "C'mon," Cole said seeing his brother's distress at this news..."Lets have a beer...then we can discuss your seduction technique!!" He couldn't help grinning at the disgruntled look on Ara's face...Thank you Piper, he thought...Never again... would he have to feel THAT again!!!!

"But Cole..." Ara said heatedly, "I have bedded a thousand women and never felt like this?!!" Cole just laughed..."So have I...Doesn't matter, thats just lust,uh... gratification...All rules are off the table when you fall in love... Love vs. Lust...It's not the same game...Hell, Ara, it's not even the same sport!!" Ara shook his head..."I'm NOT in love with her..." Cole just smiled, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling, "suit yourself," he said. Ara was not satisfied with that answer and continued.."I haven't even slept with her...uh..." Cole laughed, "do I detect a yet there?..." Smiling at Ara's predicament, one...by the way... he could fully relate to, Cole said honestly,"Ara you don't have to have sex to fall in love...look at how many women between us we have had sex with without love, " he met Ara's eyes and raised a brow... "Yeah,...too many to count...well doesn't it stand to reason that you can fall in love without having sex, if you can have sex without falling in love?!!" Ara stopped and looked at Cole...THAT thought causing a shudder of absolute horror to run through him. No...he thought...I can't be in love...Dammit! This just can't be happenng to me!

Cole saw Ara's struggle, he laid a hand on his shoulder, "Look Ara, you want her, maybe even love her...it's written all over your face my friend...Well it may not be love yet, you just met...but...Ara, you are my brother, but if I didn't think you cared about her, I can tell you now, I wouldn't let you within a hundred yards of Paige!! I know you... and I would never let you jump and dump her! But...it's because I DO know you so well, that I can see you have feelings for her and know you really care for her...My advice is to tell her and see where she is. I think you might find her...uh...receptive to your advances..." He smiled and saluted Ara with his beer..."Now if you wouldn't mind shimmering your ass outta here, I wanna go jump my very soon to be wife!!" Turning he asked a very stunned Ara, "Oh, by the way...Will you be my best man?" Ara stared at him before grinning and said... " So you aren't just hooked...you're already netted huh?" Cole threw back his head and laughed then said with surprising candor and joy..."Happily so my friend...happily so...Now not to be rude, but...get out...I want to enjoy the spoils of being netted...It's called being bedded!!" he winked and grinned at Ara, and went to look for Piper...

Ara stood there for a second finishing his beer before he grinned and said out loud to himself, "What the Hell...I'm damned if I do and still damned AND living with a constant hard on if I don't..."He grinned and said...to himself..."I'd rather be damned for doing it than not!!" and laughed as he shimmered to the Manor...


	16. Chapter 17

Title: A Second Chance

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in season 5...an alternate reality of season 5...Piper is not pregnant and Cole is not crazy or evil...just hot!!

Pairing:Cole/Piper

Chapter 17

Ara shimmered onto the porch...he didn't want to just shimmer into the house...He didn't want to startle them and have them attempt a vanquish! He stood on the porch for a minute feeling foolish at having to knock like some lovesick human, hell it twisted his guts. "Oh for Hell's sake, this is stupid" he thought, "I am not going to knock like some adolescent schoolboy with a crush!" Turning away, he was about to shimmer out of there when the door suddenly opened and Prue was standing there. Ara turned quickly, a lightning arc automatically forming in his palm until he saw who it was standing there. Closing his palm, he was embarrassed at being caught! Prue raised a brow and said, "Hi, Ara...uh...lurk much?" Ara felt his face get hot and he looked at her and started to say something when she cut him off and said with a feigned look of innocence, "Great, so are you a stalker or a peeper demon?" Ara felt his blood start to boil at this smart assed witch, these women sure had...fire. His eyes with a will of their own traveled over her body. She had a fantastic body...that face and those eyes... exquisite! Ara suddenly couldn't take his eyes off her. She really was hot! He felt his body get hot and felt his cock get hard as he looked at her beautiful face and body!! He shook his head. Completely confused at this new and unexpected turn of events...Well, he thought, feeling ridiculous, "just which witch DO I want?..."

"Well?" Prue said, "Ara, did you come here for something or just to prowl out here on the porch?" Ara drank in the sight of her, he'd like nothing more than to taste he, she was so beautiful...He just couldn't stop himself from staring and the thoughts going through his mind, well they were definitely X- Rated!...There was something so compelling about her, besides her beauty. He sensed a power in her that was exciting, a real turn on and he knew he wanted her...too!! Ara suddenly thought to himself, "I gotta get the hell outta here. These witches were dangerous, dangerous to a man's peace of mind!!" he turned as if to go...Prue stepped out on the porch looking at him, her blue eyes inquisitive, he appeared to be under some kind of spell. "Ara what's wrong with you?" she asked, he mumbled something about her being dangerous and started to leave...Prue reached out to stop him, "What the hell?.." she said grabbing his arm and turning him. Suddenly Prue gasped as she heard his thoughts...about her!! Ara looked at her eyes wide in shock as he heard her voice clear as day in his head..."Oh MY God you want me!!!" Prue let go of him immediately, having heard enough of his thoughts to make her flush with embarrassment and something else...somehing that was raw and oh too sexual for her to face! She flushed, Jeez, and she thought Cole had a dirty mind?!! Ara knew she had read his thoughts, "Well... Okay? You wanna know what I'm thinking...I'll just show you " he said to her as he moved closer to her, attempting to intimidate her...she wouldn't give an inch. His body was inches from hers, nearly pressed against hers...he towered over her and out weighed her by at least a hundred pounds, and still this sexy little witch would not back down to him!! Ara thought, if I get any closer she'll absolutely FEEL what she's doing to me! He smiled at her, "Like to live dangerously, don't you?" he said his mouth an inch away from hers. She just crossed her arms over her chest and met his eyes...dead on, never looking away...staring him down with those incredible blue eyes!! NOW he WAS on fire!! He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him hard. He was unable to control himself and this blazing passion he was feeling for her and her courage. Ara kissed her, his tongue thrusting deep, and mating with hers in the age old dance of passion. He growled deep in his throat at the feel of her tongue as it entwined with his, she was kissing him back! He went up in flames as her arms wrapped around his neck and she thrust hr tongue against his...He pulled back and stared at her, his breathing was ragged, his hard muscular chest was heaving he was so excited. Shit I'm gonna burst if I don't get deep up in her and NOW!! he thought! Prue felt his thoughts screaming at her...It fueled a passion in her that had not been there in a long time. What Cole started the other day on the beach, Ara was igniting into a forest fire!! It had been soooo long for her. Literally, a lifetime! She HAD been DEAD for God sakes!! Prue moaned as she felt his erection pressed against her belly..."Ara..." she breathed and Ara moaned and kissed her again...Damn she tastes sweet...he thought as his tongue tasted her again and again. Ara needed her now..He either needed to bed her this second or get the hell out of here pronto!

He pulled back, but she wouldn't let him and pulled his head back to her mouth and Ara nearly lost it there and then. He didn't have a choice anymore, he realized. He'd NEVER felt this kind of burning desire... He HAD to have her and he had to have her NOW! "Prue..."he gasped trying to catch his runaway oxygen, "I need..." he was panting, gsping for breath as he tried to calm his racing heart...He was so hard he was actually in pain..."I need you... Please, where is your room, baby?" he asked, feeling like he had just fought in the Source's contest of demons...He was so out of breath! "Just shimmer us upstairs...I'll point it out from there..." Prue said breathlessly, lost in a passionate haze. Prue was vulnerable, at mercy to desire, she was passionate by nature, add to that over two years of forced celibacy and she didn't stand a chance against her desire...Ara's desire she could've denied, if she'd wanted to, but her own was engulfing her and she needed to be held by a man. It's been so long, Prue thought...Ara heard her voice and shimmered into the manor needing this woman more than he could ever remember needing anything before...except maybe air!!

He shimmered them to her room and Ara immediately gravbbed her..."Damn, you're gorgeous!!" he said as he kissed her neck, his tongue tasting the delicate shell of her ear. Prue shivered..."Oh God..." she moaned as his hands traveled over her body and up and under her shirt. His big hands cupped her breasts..."Sexy...you are so damned sexy..." he growled, his normally deep voice, rough from desire. Prue whimpered as he bent and tasted her breast...His tongue swirling around her nipples..."Mmmmm...sweet." Ara said. Prue was lost as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and made quick work of her clothes. Ara gasped when he finally saw her naked before him...She was a goddess...her thick sable hair fanned out behind her, her face glowed with the desire she was feeling anbd her fantastic body was flushed from passion...Ara quickly began to strip...he was aching, every nerve in his body was on fire for this beautiful witch. HOW this had happened so fast was beyond his reasoning or even caring right now. He just KNEW he had to be inside of her... He HAD to! He stood before her naked and Prue gasped at the sight of him nude...He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. he was so muscular, he was truly built, but his muscles were not veined and over built just perfectly sculpted. His abs were hard and he definitely had a six pac... Prue gasped at the sight of his massive erection..."Oh my GOD!!!" she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but my GOD, he was huge! "Uh..." Ara laughed, "I've never been called a God before...A devil yes, but never a God!" he flashed his lopsided sexy, grin and Prue actually blushed. Ara smiled and pulled her to him. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby...' he said and kissed her deeply as he lowered her to the bed and followe her down...His hands went between their bodies and he gasped at how wet she was. Thank the Gods, he thought, because he truly couldn't wait another second to make her his. He watched her face as he slid inside her for the first time. Her eyes widened at the feel and size of him, but she moaned in pleasure and Ara growled with pure, raw desire at the feel of her tight wet heat around him. He had NEVER felt anything like the feelings coursing through his body right now and though they scared the hell out of him. He'd just as soon lose a limb than leave her right now. He kissed her and whispered, "hold on to me baby...we're going to heaven you and me..." and began to move inside her...Taking them to that place lovers go...And Ara kept his word, he brought Prue to that heavenly place over and over again throughout the night...The sun was starting to peek through her curtains when he had finally let her fall asleep. he cuddled her to his big body and whispered, "I don't know what has happened to me, but...Hell you just might be addictive..." and Prue who was too tired to respond with any degree of understanding, giggled and mumbled, "you too...' and promptly fell asleep. Cuddled in the arms of a demon.

The next morning Prue looked at the beautiful blonde demon sleeping happily in her bed and was shocked at her own behavior. They had had a marathon session of sex and Prue felt her face flush. "Oh My God...What have I done?" she was shocked at herself. She heard Phoebe outside her door...in a panic Prue jumped out of bed and stood frozen for a moment trying to think, "Oh my God!! How could I possibly explain this situation!!" She looked down at Ara seeing if she had awoken him..."It figures..." she thought sarcastically, " apparently an earthquake wouldn't disturb Sleeping Beauty there!!" Phoebe was outside her door! Oh God!! Think! Think! She heard in horror as Phoebe turned the knob on her door. Oh no, should she just use her powers to throw the gorgeous demon in her closet?! She stood in the middle of the room, turning this way and that...panicked! Suddenly, Prue realized Phoebe was NOT coming in...and she knew she must've locked the door!! "Thank you Goddess!", she whispered...before throwing her robe on and going to the door...Phoebe was knocking and asking her to open up... She went to the door and said she was still tired and was going to sleep for awhile longer...When Prue turned around she, she was surprised to find she had a fully awake and fully aroused demon in her bed!!

Prue looked at him and sat down on the bed...trying NOT to get TOO close to him...He was far too tempting and she had to end this now." Look Ara, uh...last night was great..." Ara grabbed her quicker than she could move and said,"This morning will be even better!!" then he turned her and pulled her beneath her and settled himself between her thighs, he felt her stiffen and looked at her and growled "Don't say it...Don't say last night was a mistake." he whispered with a desperate heat, he gripped her thigh and brought it high on his hip..."What we shared last night was NOT...a mistake!" he finished as he slid deep inside her causing them both to moan as he filled her. Ara stared into her electric blue eyes as he began to move in her hard and deep...loving the feel of her. He gripped her hips tightly, and his hips were thrusting frantically...It was there...Prue felt the tension, "Oh God...Yes, baby yes!" she cried as it built and then shattered into a thousand fragments of ecstasy...Her hips bucked as she came and Ara panted as he felt his own climax hit him, "Don't you dare...say you regret...this.." he said roughly as he threw his head back and jumped head first into his own pool of Nirvana!!

That morning Cole and Piper shimmered to the manor...it was Saturday and Piper wanted to have a family breakfast. Also she needed a moment alone with Phoebe and Prue... She wanted to share her engagement with Prue first...she wanted Prue to be her Maid of Honor...She kissed Cole lightly on the mouth after they had materialized in the kitchen..whispering to him "I love you"...She was surprised Prue was not already downstairs...Always the first to rise and last to bed..."Well" Piper thought looking at the clock...10 am "somethings have changed..." After getting her and Cole some coffee she kissed him again and went to get Prue...

Prue was furious!!!! "I'm telling you...you...arogant, hard headed.." "Hard headed?!!" Ara said with an provocative grin, "Well, sweetypie, you sure as hell liked my hard headedness well enough last night and this morning...twice!!" Ara replied laying in her bed smiling ...smirking really and looking far too handsome and pleased with himself..."Yeah, well...what d'ya want...a thanks?" Prue said blowing out a frustrated breath. " Fine, okay...Thank You. Satisfied? Now you have to go...I can't have my sisters finding you here!!" Prue said, wanting to scream. She had been having this SAME conversation with him for...OH...10 minutes!! "Why?" he asked still calm. "And don't start in on that this was a mistake bullst again..." Ara was getting frustrated, he had NEVER had a woman, who had actually **wanted **to get rid of him after a night of passion...Hell he had never had a night with **any **woman like the one he'd shared last night with this incredible, sexy yet increasingly infuriating little witch!! He felt his heart pound just looking at her..."Beautiful!" he said aloud, grinning. "What?" Prue asked beside herself... "You," Ara said smiling, "You are so damn beautiful!!" Prue looked at him...feeling her face flush, this man was TOO charming for his own good...or her's for that matter!! "Listen...Ara, last night..." Ara interrupted,"and this morning..." he said, rubbing his lean, hard belly...smiling. Prue almost screamed...oooooh, you! "AND THIS MORNING..."Prue whispered fiercely, angry and panicked beyond thought, "Well...It, they were great, but..." Prue heard Piper calling out to her and her wide blue eyes met his pleased green ones..."Ooooooh" she said and Prue was just about to fling him across the room when Piper knocked on the door...

"Prue...?"Piper called wondering why her door was locked! Prue ran to the door unlocked it and quickly dragged Piper inside before shutting and locking it again!! "Whoa, missy what seems to...Oohh My GOD!..." Piper said catching site of Ara... a very naked Ara...lounging in Prue's bed..."Got yourself a little bit of demon last night, Prue?" Piper said teasing. Prue silenced her with her look and said "NOT FUNNY, NOT NOW!!...I have other problems!" she said pointing at Ara Prue grimaced and looked at the oh so sexy demon who still lounged like a sultan on her bed, "well it's basically the same PERSON...causing them though..."she said, again glaring at Ara, who still had not made a move, seeming to enjoy this whole situation! He started to say something but was silenced by Prue's "DONT YOU DARE" look and her "YOU...shut up...just...ooohhh...shut up!...Piper..." she said turning to her sister frustrated..."He won't leave!!...He refuses to leave!!!!!" Piper's eyes widened at seeing Prue so...flustered! "Okay, I'm getting that...He won't leave...Uh...Prue? Where do you want him to go?" Piper said amazed at this little plot twist!! Cole had told her last night Ara had come...to declare his feelings...for Paige..."Well..." Piper thought, "THAT obviously didn't happen..." Her thoughts were interrupted by Prue's plea...

"Piper help me get him out of here..." Piper raised a brow and said, "And just how should we do THAT Prue...drag him down the stairs...naked and maybe kicking and screaming?!" Prue cut her off with an exasperrated and somewhat hysterical..."FREEZE him Piper!!" Ara heard that and began to get up...saying "Don't you dare..." Not about to have a very naked Ara jumping out of bed at her, Piper froze him on the spot! "Ok...Happy?" Piper looked at Prue. Actually she was pleased with this turn of events...Ara was PERFECT for Prue... He was incredibly handsome...(being a healthy female) she took in his hard hairy chest...(just the right amount of hair too) he was lean and hard...more muscular than lean she amended, he had the most incredible green eyes...light green...even frozen they sparkled like peridots...His long blonde hair, hung to his shoulders, it looked soft and...very sexy...Oh yeah, he was gorgeous...and strong willed...which..." she thought looking at Prue who was even now, looking at him with hungry eyes, "Oh Yeah!!" He was definately the kind of man Prue needed...

Ara suddenly unfroze and Piper gasped as he jumped up...naked and pissed off! She froze him again...saying a silent thanks she hadn't BLOWN him up...so shocked was she at seeing him...like that! Piper closed her eyes, thiking" Cole would DEFINITELY NOT be happy with this..." Piper kept her eyes closed as she said "Prue...okay, lay him back on the bed and cover him up...now!!" Prue almost giggled at the ridiculousness of this whole situation until...Cole shimmered into the room!! Cole looked around...and felt like he had just shimmered his way into a "Twilight Zone" episode!! He saw Ara frozen there...naked!! Prue looking like she wanted to just disappear...her face was bright red...he might've laughed at seeing Prue blush...if...his eyes hadn't spotted Piper in the corner by the door. He felt his temperature rise...Prue's eyes widened as she saw Cole notice Piper, "uhoh...he was PISSED!!" she thought... "Prue...Whats going on?" Piper said not yet knowing Cole was in the room...Cole then noticed her eyes were squeezed tightly shut...and he felt himself relax...Suddenly realizing he hadn't shimmered in on some kinky sister sex game... thing...THEN the humor of this BIZARRE situation hit him and he laughed...Piper jumped visibly hearing that laugh, her heart nearly leaped from her chest..."Oh No!!!" she thought, knowing..."Cole?...OH MY GOD...Cole?..." Piper sputtered..."PRUE?!!..." she shouted "Please tell me he's...uh decent..." With a wave of his hand Cole had Ara back in Prue's bed and covered..."He is now...so you can come out of the corner now Piper...AND you can open your eyes!"Cole said, stifling a grin at her panicked expression. Looking at Piper he began to walk over to her as she opened her eyes..."Cole...I can explain..This is NOT what it looks like!!" she said already in the corner, but now as his hard body pressed close blocking out the rest of the room...Piper felt trapped! He looked into her eyes as he leaned down and an inch away from her face he said..."Whats,uh...goin on here Piper?"

Ara unfroze...again...pissed ...not knowing how he got back in the bed...then he noticed Cole and frowned...Oh...For Hell's sake this must seem MAD!! He thought, then...suddenly seeing the humor in this ridiculous situation...Ara laughed!.. Well he might as well get dressed NOW!! It was way too crowded in here now to get Prue to spend some more time with him! Prue...He looked at her and grinned she looked like she wanted to be ANYWHERE but here!! Hearing Ara laugh all eyes turned his way... Seeing Cole's look Ara grinned and said..."Aaahhh, hell Cole...you've found me in worse situations than this!! What are you..." Then it hit him...Piper..."No...No brother, it's NOT what it seems...You're lady came in AFTER!!" Ara was quick to explain...he did NOT want Cole to think he would betray him like that...He loved him...He was his brother! Ara then noticed the wicked grin on Cole's face and the twinkle in his eyes and grinned, Cole found this whole situation as humorous as he did...Hell...Ara thought grinning (Cole himself...had been in worse than this ...remembering Cole and the "THREE" witches in New Orleans...) Ara was pleased his friend, brother didn't think he had done that to him. "Well..."Cole said looking at Ara and then Prue..."looks like someone had fun last night!!"

Prue who had been unusually quiet during this wholething suddenly snapped out of it..."OK...Thats it...You two," she looked at Piper and Cole..."Out"she pointed at the door! ...softening her look for a moment she looked at Piper and said "Sorry Pipe..." Then she said to Cole..."Go...Shimmer outta here!" Cole saluted her and grabbed Piper and shimmered them to the kitchen...Cole dying to hear what she had to say about this mess...

Prue turned to Ara next...Who by the Goddess was STILL just laying there!!!" Are you KIDDING!!" Prue almost yelled...Ara was mesmerized...she had SOOO much fire...he suddenly shimmered... grabbed her and shimmered back to the bed..."Just once more... for the road..." he said as his mouth began to kiss her neck and face...his tongue making her shiver...Prue wanted to KILL him but it was hard...when he was making her all quiverry inside...finally she gave in...mostly because despite eveything she really wanted this man...She sighed as she felt his tongue on her belly...then lower...the last thought Prue had before completely letting go was " He has the most amazing tongue..." Ara saw her as she gave in, she was so hot...full of fire... and he felt a rush of...something...something that made his heart ache and pound...something that made him feel like he was falling from a tall building...Falling...Oh Hell...He thought as he slid inside her hot body...play with fire he thought moving hard and deep...not able to get ENOUGH of her...and you get...He heard her as she climaxed and let go too...Burned!!... ...

Piper watched as Prue came down the stairs...Her head high, her shoulders back and a fire...in her eyes!! Boy, she was...PISSED!! Just then behind her came the reason...Piper knew...Ara came bounding down the stairs walking up to her and Cole, but his eyes following Prue as she made her way to the kitchen. Cole laughed at Ara's look..."Puppy love" didn't even come close!! Ara was infatuated. Cole was concerned though with HOW Paige was going to react to this...because looking at Ara and the way he COULD NOT take his eyes off Prue...it WAS going to come out...Looking up and seeing Paige coming down the stairs...he said "Uhoh...and soon" as he saw his friend hadn't even noticed Paige yet...his eyes on Prue...who, Cole noted completely ignored him!! "Well now...the plot thickens!!" he said to himself..."This should be very...interesting!!" He just hoped Paige didn't get hurt! Luckilly Ara had NOT confessed he had feelings for Paige also! "Which..." Cole thought looking at his brother with a raised brow..."He BETTER NOT act on now!!"

Paige saw Ara and her heart stopped for a second and started to pound..."Oh God...she thought he is sooo beautiful." she thought...then immediately..."Stop it...uh...he's a Demon!! Hello? What? Do you **really** need to be like your sisters THAT much?" she thought to herself. She walked past him ignoring him...expecting some smartassed little comment and was...surprised and...yes...disappointed when he said nothing...Paige looked at him and saw his eyes were focused intently on...Prue!! "Oh My God..."Paige thought, He was looking at Prue with a...hunger that could not be concealed...Paige was hurt...Looking at Prue, all those old feelings of being less than...Prue,(Super Witch) resurfaced. She had felt something between Ara and herself..."What happened?" she thought.

Piper seeing Paige...seeing Ara watch Prue, knew she had to distract Paige...yes this was something she WAS good at...(middle sister role!) "Paige..." she said...suddenly making a decision..."C'mere...I HAVE to tell you something..." She dragged Paige into the living room...shooting Cole a look that said..."Talk to him!!"...sitting down she pulled Paige down on the couch next her and hugged her." Paige look!!" she said as she held out her left hand...Seeing the beautiful solitaire obvious engagement ring Paige gasped!! "Oh My God, Piper that's gorgeous!! So you're gonna do the dirty deed huh?..." she laughed and hugged Piper sooo happy for her..."Piper...I amso happy for you...and Cole too."Paige said as they hugged...Piper felt ecstatic...being able to FINALLY share her engagement and show off her beautiful ring...yes she had wanted to share it with Prue first...but Paige needed to feel important right now and she knew Prue would absolutely understand and agree!

Cole put his arm around Ara's shoulder and shimmered them onto the front porch. "What the?... Cole? Why the hell did you do that? he said shaking off Cole's just laughed,looking at Ara,shocked,he said "What d'you mean...Why the hell did I do that? I have a better question...What the hell happened last night? You left my house last whining about Paige and this morning you're in Prue's bed!!" Ara looked at him appalled "I was NOT whining!!" Cole put his hands on hips, frowned and nodded his head saying, "Oh...**you were** whining..and pouting, and knowing Prue..you'll be doing it again! So ya might as well get used to it!! My question, as I said... is how the HELL did you end up naked in Prue's room...with, by the way MY fiancee...lucky for you my friend... she had her eyes closed!!" Ara faced Cole hopinghe wasn't really pissed at him...seeing his smirk,Ara grinned and thought about saying something sarcastic about that...then decided better not...He and Cole had only fought once in their entire friendship...over 100 years...and it had been bloody and messy with Ara getting the worst of it...he did not want to repeat that...ever. The physical pain was no big deal...Hell, he's a demon physical pain is nothing, no it was the emotional pain of almost losing Cole's friendship that hurt and looking at Cole, Ara said sincerely, "I'm sorry... she came in and...he told Cole everything...well...not everything!...most everything..."Then they froze me...again and next thing I know you're there and...well...stop smirking at me like that Cole I'm NOT whining or pouting...I'm... I don't know what the hell I am? Confused...maybe...in lust definately!!" He turned around and ran his hands through his long hair...Frustrated!!How had this happened to him?

Cole took pity on him deciding not to tease him...at least not now, he thought evilly...plenty of time for that later!! "Ara, how do you feel about Prue?" Ara looked at him and groaned..."Cole...please don't give me the I'm in love ...again. I cannot bear it...not now..." Cole just looked at him and raised an eyebrow and Ara sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this..."I don't know...I...I want her Cole, like I have never wanted anything in my life..."as he said this he saw the look on Cole's face...sympathy and..."Don't laugh at me brother...THAT I really can't take right now!!" Cole had to stifle his mirth...Oh what a tangled mess Ara was in...again he was glad for Piper, " Ok so you have STRONG feelings (avoiding the "L" word) for Prue...What about Paige?" he was serious about Ara leaving Paige alone now... "I don't know... I WAS attracted to her..." seeing Cole's look and knowing him like he did, Ara assured him..."Don't worry Cole I do not plan on pusueing her...after last night all I can think of is a certain raven haired witch with eyes the color of the sky and a witchy tongue that can make you feel an inch high or...and he grinned a slow sensual grin..."10 feet tall!!" Cole was staring at Ara open mouthed... Hell...he **was** losing his mind!!! "Waxing poetic already?" he laughed, he couldn't help it...Winking at Ara, he said wickedly, "Oh you are through brother..." Cole ignored Ara's look of utter dismay and continued..."Well...Good Luck with that one Ara...she's beautiful, I'll give you that and she has mellowed since she came back from the dead!!But...whew...she is the most stubborn, strong willed woman I have ever met...all I can say is ...You my friend are in for a hell of a bumpy ride..."Cole laughed and nodded at him and openedthe door for themto go back inside... Ara shook his head groaning...Now why did he have to go and say that?

Cole and Ara came back inside to find the girls were all in the kitchen...as they approached they stopped when they heard Paige say "Prue did something happen between you and Ara?" Cole looked at Ara and said, " Sooo, I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't wanna go in **there** right now...You?" Seeing the absolutely appalled look on Ara's face as he shook his head NO...almost violently...He laughed and said "Lets go in the living room...must be something on T.V..."Cole had really began to enjoy T.V...He waved his hand and the T.V turned on and the remote appeared in his hand."Aaahh...Here we go..." Cole said as he and Ara settled onto the couch..."football!!" Ara lookedat him and laughed..."What the Hell is Foot Ball?" He seperated the words...Cole nodded at the t.v..."That my friend is football..." Cole and Ara settled back on the couch. After Cole explained the rules and WHY they were chasing each other for the little brown ball...Ara actually started to enjoy himself...trying NOT to think about whatever was being said (about him) in the kitchen...

Prue looked at Paige and groaned inwardly...Would HIS torment of her NEVER cease? NOW he was going to cause a fight with her baby sister...Dammit...But Prue being honest had to admit...that was not exactly the truth, this situation was her fault as much as his...if not more... She met Paige's eyes and said honestly but gently "Yeah, Paige...something did...I'm sorry. I didn't plan it...it just kind of happened!!" Paige felt her face flush and she wanted to hit Prue right then...Why him...but a voice whispered in her head...you snooze you lose...you had a chance Paige and didn't take it...See thats why you'll never compare to Prue...She is a risk taker,strong enough to seize the day...or demon so to speak!! She looked at Piper and Prue and said sarcastically, rolling her eyes... "Well, that sure does seem to happen around here a lot, huh?" and she orbed out up to her room not wanting either of them to see her cry...Prue wanted to go after her but she knew she had to give Paige some time...

Prue closed her eyes and felt terrible. Piper came over and hugged her...It was when Piper was pulling away Prue saw the Ring!! "No you didn't!! Let me see that rock! Oh My God Piper..." she looked at Piper grinning, "He asked you to marry him?" Piper nodded smiling the most beautiful smile Prue had ever seen on her face. Prue hugged her again and said sincerely, "Oohh Piper...yayy...I am thrilled for both of you. This is sooo RIGHT between you...He loves you so much Pipe...Oohh...I...love you sweety I am sooo happy for you!" "Prue I have been dying to tell you...I love him. I mean I have NEVER loved anyone like I love him. Being with Cole and having his baby has made me whole...Now we're getting married!!" Piper grinned and hugged Prue again practically jumping with joy! "Prue," she said still hugging her "Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Prue leaned back and grinned "Are you kidding? Ofcourse I will...Hey thats a position of some authority..."She flashed that naughty smile and asked " does this mean I get to boss around the bridesmaids?..." Piper giggled, rolling her eyes Piper responded..." Whu are you kidding...You ALREADY do THAT!!" Then Piper looked at Prue and said with a naughty smile of her own..."But you might be able to boss around the best man..." Prue turned about to ask who that was...she didn't even begin the question...Her eyes widened and she felt her face flush...She shook her head at Piper...too happy for Piper to be mad at her...but NOT happy about this bit of news! Or was she...why did her stomach suddenlydo flip flops at the thought of him? Oh No! Prue thought Please tell me I am NOT starting to LIKE him...she heard her own voice answer her..."well I think it's already been established you like him silly...you only had sex with him...oh...all night!!"What were her feelings for Ara?...Prue gasped, Oh No...she refused THAT possibility...

Prue wouldn't look at that mess right now,instead looking at Piper she smiled and said"Piper,I am honored you asked me...I love you sis..." Piper had tears in her eyes... "Prue I am so glad you're home...I love you...so much, I missed you, There were times before Paige moved in that I would just sit in your room...hoping you would come through the door.Wishing it was a mistake,wishing soooo much you would come back...and now you have and I can't think of anyone I want more to be by my side on the day I marry the man of my dreams than you...My big sister!" Prue felt tears come to her eyes too and grabbed both Piper's hands iin her's saying, "Piper...I know it was so hard on you.You did great sis...I am so proud of you...for everything...You and Cole deserve this and I wouldn't miss standing by your side on that magical day for...anything."

They discussed some the details...such as setting a date, etc...When Prue said, "Have you told Phoebe yet?" Pipershook her head "I was going to do that now..." "Yeah, Pipe you have to sit her down and tell her privately...she's up now." She pushed Piper out the door saying, "No time like the present!She can't just see your ring, and you can't miss that ice!"

Prue heard yelling in the living room and came in just as Ara was standing up staring at the t.v...saying "Why do they penalize him...isn't it the point of this football to get the ball?" Cole was laughing trying to explain to Ara that yes, it was the point to get the ball but NOT by taking the opponents head off! Ara just shook his head and said, "Thats silly...The point is to win..." He stopped seeing Prue standing there all his thoughts flying right out of his head at the sight of her...Instantly he shimmered right next to her and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deep...The next thing he knew he was lying on his back in the hallway...He watched her walk away...loving the way she walked...sexy. He grinned and picked himself up off the floor,"Why the little witch had used her Powers on him!!" He thought of the kiss he had managed to steal before she tossed him and and his grin got wider..."It had been worth it!" He went back to the living room...He could already hear Cole's laughter...He was embarrassed...Coming back into the room and seeing the amusement on Cole's face, Ara said shaking his head...A confused and chagrined look on his handsome face...**"That** is your definition of a Bumpy Ride?" Cole just laughed, "What that?...Hell Ara, for Prue THAT was nothing! You haven't seen her really pissed..." He looked at Ara a devilish look on his stunning face as he grinned and said..."yet!!"

Ara's mouth dropped open..."THAT wasn't mad?!!" he asked. "Oh for hells sake what does she do when she's really pissed off..Vanquish you?!" He shook his head wondering again, just HOW in the hell this had happened to him?...


End file.
